Gusto a la Física
by DjPuMa13g
Summary: La atracción te hace comportar tontamente y eso ocurre a esos alumnos al conocer a su nueva profesora.
1. Chapter 1

Un agitado chico moreno corría hasta hacer arder sus piernas, evito caerse en las escaleras mientras las subía de dos en dos, se notaba su sudor en su rostro -Tengo que llegar, tengo que llegar – se repetía animadamente a pesar que le faltaba respiración.

Su mirada la tenia borrosa, su pecho ardía por su carrera pero eso no detuvo que su sonrisa apareciera por el hecho de estar cerca de la puerta del salón.

Con el último esfuerzo abrió la puerta y grito - ¡Llegue, profesor, por favor no me ponga falta! – y con eso se dejo caer.

Respiro pesadamente, se giro hasta poder ver el techo, espero el sermón de su maestro de Física sobre la importancia de ser puntual, sin embargo, los minutos transcurrían y nada de ese típico discurso llego a escuchar, ese hecho lo alarmo hasta el punto de preguntarse si se encuentra en el salón correcto.

\- Levántate, Choco, estorbas – la voz de Ren junto con una patada a sus costillas lo obligo a levantarse.

Busco al maestro pero no estaba, solo veía como sus compañeros andaban platicando entre ellos y otros veían por la ventana -¿Y el profesor? –

\- ¿No ves que no está? – el chino se cruzo de brazos mientras regresaba a su asiento. – Realmente eres estúpido -

\- No lo soy – contraataco mientras iba a tomar asiento que lamentablemente estaba al lado de Ren.

\- Buenos días, por favor tomen asiento – saludo la profesora Tamao a la hora de entrar al salón de modo rápido haciendo que todos los alumnos se asustara, esa hermosa mujer espero a que todos obedecieran - Como se darán cuenta su profesor Marco no llego debido a que… - esa mujer movía las manos de modo nervioso – Tuvo un asunto familiar – completo.

\- Supe que al fin se sometió a ese cambio de sexo que siempre planeo – susurro el Big Billy a Chocolove.

\- Pues bien por él digo ella, cada quien sus gustos – comento rápidamente el moreno para seguir escuchando a la linda profesora Tamao.

\- Y debió a ese asunto familiar tuve que traer a un nuevo elemento que reemplazara por un tiempo a Marco – Chocolove que siempre ha observado detenidamente a esa linda profesora se dio cuenta que esa sonrisa que en ese mismo momento les daba era diferente, es realmente muy diferente hasta el punto que era muy irreal que ella lo tuviera porque se parecía a las sonrisas traviesas que su amigo Horo horo a veces le da antes de darle una mala noticia – Les presentare a su nueva profesora – en ese momento los chicos del salón se pusieron en alerta mientras que las chicas estaba caída de ánimo – Ella se llama Anna Kyoyama – amplio su sonrisa, el sonido de zapatillas retumbaron en el salón e inmediatamente todos giraron a verla.

Chocolove sonrío al ver ese largo cabello rubio, esos ojos castaños oscuro que son tan frio pero que tiene un toque seductor, esa blusa blanca que se apretaba a ese pecho firme, sus curvas que se marcaban fácilmente en esa falda de color negro y que coquetamente hacia juego con esas zapatillas negras para un chico de 17 años le es fácil notar cada detalle de ese cuerpo que prácticamente fue creado para seducir a cualquiera que tenga hormonas.

Nuestro lindo moreno al ver a su linda profesora tiene varias reacciones en su cuerpo como en su mente, se le cae la mandíbula, su respiración se engancha, siente como el corazón salta de alegría junto con sus hormonas, agradece a los grandes espíritus ante tal mujer que le impartirá la materia de física, jura que será puntual a esa clase, empieza a fantasear como serán los hijos que tendrían juntos y reza mientras cruza los dedos que ella sea mujer soltera.

Giro el rostro para ver las reacciones de sus compañero y no le sorprendió verlos estáticos, y no solamente los chicos sino también las chicas estaban muy atentas a la belleza de la nueva profesora, para el joven McDonell le era un milagro que todos sus compañeros de clases como él estuvieran vivos al ver a semejante profesora.

\- Hola – y si no fuera ya suficiente con ese cuerpo la voz que tiene es suave pero a la vez firme, lo maravillo, realmente es una acción divina que no estuvieran desmayados. – Espero que nos llevemos bien –

Con esas palabras la cabeza de Chocolove dejo de funcionar y estuvo en modo silencioso, solamente veía que esos labios se movían, vio como la profesora Tamao se iba, presto atención a esas piernas que se movía de un lado a otro subió poco a poco la mirada hasta ese trasero, él se dio cuenta que su nueva profesora estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón, de modo automático saco la libreta y bolígrafo pero no lo utilizo.

Recargo su rostro entre sus manos, la profesora Anna se recargo en el escritorio, noto que ella leía una hoja también se dio cuenta que un compañero se levantaba luego otra vez esa linda rubia leía la hoja y otro compañero también se levanto, así pasaron de compañero a compañero.

No podía creer que tenía una hermosa profesora, ya no tendría que aguantar a Marco y de eso se alegro Chocolove.

Vio como su profesora leía la hoja pero nadie se levantaba, le pareció lindo como fruncía el ceño.

Sintió un golpe en el brazo y acto seguido giro a ver al responsable que lo golpeo - ¿Por qué me maltratas, Ren? –

\- Te toca – le murmuro de modo irritado

\- ¿Me toca? –

Ahí fue que Ren se dio cuenta del estado estúpido de su amigo – Ha estado pasando lista y llego tu turno, ahora levántate –

Chocolove se levanto con torpeza – Presente – todos se rieron y él se avergonzó.

\- ¿Tu eres Chocolove McDonell? - él asintió porque si hablaba respondería chillando de la emoción al escuchar como pronuncia su nombre. – He estado repitiendo tu nombre como tres veces, ¿estabas durmiendo? –

\- No, por supuesto que no – dijo rápidamente – Solamente estaba pensando –

\- ¿Ah, sí? – ella se cruzo de brazos – Y podría saber en que estabas pensando –

Chocolove se frotaba las manos por el nerviosismo, se estaba debatiendo si decirle la verdad. Miro esos ojos y supo que no tendría una buena oportunidad para mejorar su actitud – Estaba pensando en lo hermosa que es y que me alegro que el profesor Marco ya no esté para darme clases –

– Que interesantes pensamientos - Ella sonrió levente - Hazme el favor de no distraerte más con ese tipo de pensamientos -

\- ¿Ni siquiera por usted?– hablo animadamente.

\- Ni siquiera por mí, ahora toma asiento nuevamente – acato a esa orden como buen soldado.

\- Que coraje, Chocolove – alcanzo a escuchar a Big Billy - Mi admiración total – el moreno solamente asentía sin perder de vista a su linda y nueva profesora.

Se le fue el aliento al ver como esa hermosa rubia se inclino sobre el escritorio mientras se mordí el labio inferior y tenía el ceño fruncido por leer esa maldita hoja - El siguiente en la lista es… - y a partir de ahí se desconecto, solamente estaba 100% atento a esa figura tan celestial.

Todo para él era ella y no le hacía caso a su compañero Ren en que le decía "que apuntara el dictado que hacia la profesora", él solamente se dedicaba en suspirar al ver como esa profesora caminaba de un lado a otro y de en vez en cuando lo mira.

Tan concentrado que estaba que no supo cuando el timbre sonó y anunciando que la clase termino, su muy querido amigo Ren le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la mochila para despertarlo completamente.

\- Es hora de irnos, tarado – le dijo tan sutilmente mientras salía, les tocaba cambiar de salón para la clase de Química, Chocolove guardo su material y se acomodo la mochila sobre los hombros.

Tontamente evitaba los pupitres hasta llegar a la puerta. - McDonell, puede venir un momento – el moreno se giro para verla y se resistió las ganas de sonreír bobamente, camino lentamente como si fuera a punto de ir a su inevitable muerte y en parte era cierto, porque esa mujer era su muerte y gozo al mismo tiempo.- Me di cuenta que no anotabas lo que les dictaba, ¿Me puede decir porque ese modo de actuar? – el joven estudiante abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salía, ante tal estado Anna se cruzo de brazo y lo miro fríamente – Déjame adivinar, otra vez te distrajiste con tus pensamientos – él asintió, ella suspiro lentamente - Eres un bobo – y por supuesto que Chocolove no lo tomo mal como siempre lo hace cuando las personas lo insultan, lo tomo como un halago.

\- Entonces, seré su bobo por resto del año escolar -– lo dijo con toda la confianza, metió sus manos a los bolsillos y se fue lentamente a la puerta – Nos vemos mañana. - le guiño para después salir corriendo. Anna se limito a negar con incredulidad ante ese tipo de coqueto tan infantil.

 **…...-…...-…..**

\- _No debería sentirme tan enamorado de ver a esa profesora porque estoy enamorado de Damuko, por supuesto que lo estoy pero…_ \- interrumpió sus pensamiento a la hora soltar un suave suspiro a ver a su rubia maestra y como balanceaba sus caderas _\- Ella me está haciendo dudar_ –el Usui estaba muy entretenido al ver como su nueva profesora de Física escribía la formula de la masa y que inevitablemente vio ese hermoso trasero, sonrió bobamente pero a los segundos desapareció al recordar el bello rostro de su novia, se dio una fuerte cachetada - ¡¿Qué demonios me pasa?! ¡El trasero de mi novia es el mejor! – el sonido de su silla cayendo lo hizo darse cuenta lo tan intenso que se puso y también se dio cuenta que había gritado porque todos lo miraban.

\- Me alegro que tu novia tenga el mejor trasero pero eso no te da el derecho de interrumpir mi clase con tus gritos, así que hazme el favor de salir del salón – dijo la maestra con voz firme pero que no dejo de ser sensual, Horo no podía ni siquiera intentándolo el querer estar molesto con ella.

Horo dio lentos suspiros mientras caminaba directo fuera del salón, no dejo de ver a su profesora y eso fue un error porque en seguida tropezó con la puerta, algunos se rieron del golpe que se dio mientras que su profesora le preguntaba - ¿Te encuentras bien? –

\- Por supuesto, estoy de maravilla – sonrió al tener tan de cerca a su maestra Anna y se sintió en el paraíso al sentir como esos dedos le tocaba la frente pero inesperadamente sintió ardo en la nariz y húmeda su camisa.

– Mejor te acompañare a la enfermería para que te revisen – su profesora le coloco un pañuelo en la nariz, en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando.

Anna les dio algunas indicaciones a sus alumnos mientras acompañaba a su Horo.

Horo extrañamente iba atrás de la profesora, bueno, no era malo para él porque veía ese perfecto trasero pero otra vez la imagen de su novia apareció y gruño por eso - ¿Por qué ese gruñido? -no se esperaba que su profesora lo escuchara y mas que se detuviera para verlo.

\- Recordé que mi novia me regañara por ser tan descuidado –

\- Me alegro que lo haga - ella volvió a caminar rumbo a la enfermería, Horo se sorprendió que la nueva profesora sabia por donde ir y eso le llamo mucho la atención. Al principio pensó que seguramente le dieron el tour pero inmediatamente lo deshecho porque aun sabiendo las indicaciones normalmente los nuevos profesores se equivocan, había algo especial en como su profesora Kyoyama caminaba con tanta seguridad como si lo supiera de memoria.

\- ¿Cómo sabe el rumbo a la enfermería? - se quedo congelado cuando su maestra giro a verlo.

\- Estudie aquí – no tuvo tiempo de procesar esa nueva información debido a que la siguió rápidamente.

Al llegar a la enfermería extrañamente el doctor Fausto sonrió, nunca había sonreído ni había escuchado que alguien lo haya visto hacerlo.

\- Jovencita Kyoyama me alegra de verte – escucho que lo dijo en tono amoroso mientras vio como ella inclino la cabeza como gesto tímido ante la voz dulce del doctor. – Siempre tan radiante -

\- Doctor Fausto, tanto tiempo – sus palabras fueron acompañadas de una suave sonrisa – Me alegra que este bien de salud - Horo sentía un irritación en la nariz, él no quería estornudar y estropear ese momento de reencuentro pero fue inevitable.

Con el estornudo el par de adultos lo vieron - ¿Qué le paso? – el doctor fue con el alumno, le quito el pañuelo ensangrentado, Horo hacia muecas de dolor al sentir como colocaba sus dedos en la frente y en el tabique nasal.

\- Se golpeo la frente con la puerta y creo también tuvo resentimiento la nariz por semejante golpe – ella contesto por el chico.

Fausto le dio esa mirada juguetona a Horo, que siempre le da cuando viene a la enfermería por golpes que se da por las peleas o por sus descuidos – Horokeu, esta es la decima vez que te veo en el mes, debes de cuitarte mejor – Horo meneaba la cabeza afirmativamente como dándole la razón pero como buen adolescente por supuesto que lo estaba mando al diablo con ese movimiento - Esperaba verte en el descanso para saludarte apropiadamente pero gracias a Horokeu me dio la ventaja de verte antes – Anna simplemente sonrió – Si quieres puedes regresar al salón mientras lo sigo revisando con más detenimiento –

Se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir dijo ella - Por supuesto – y los dejo solos.

Horokeu se puso triste a verla partir pero se le esfumo ese sentimiento al sentir como le apretaban la nariz a la hora de ponerle una cinta médica que le cubría el tabique. – Se más suave, Fausto –

El adulto le apretó la nariz – Doctor Fausto, no lo olvides, Horokeu – al ver como el estudiante con dolor frunció el ceño y después daba una rápida mirada a la puerta– Aún conserva el toque con los chicos – dijo Fausto burlonamente.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –a pesar que le dolía la frente apretó más su fruncido ceño.

\- Nada, nada –Fausto fue al refrigerado y saco una bolsa con hielo, con la delicadeza que tiene los doctores lo estampo en la frente de Horo horo – Mantenlo ahí hasta que toque el timbre -

...-...-...

\- Pilika, me alegra verte otra vez en la escuela –al escuchar todo el sarcasmo por parte de él la joven Usui fue a su asiento que estaba hasta el fondo del salón. – Te extrañe, la escuela no era lo mismo sin ti -

\- Solamente falte dos semanas debido a mi suspensión así que no exageres, Manta – se sentó bajo la mirada quisquillosa de su mejor amigo, esa mirada le indicaba que iba con el mismo ritual de regaño - No empieces con tu sermón que el estudio es importante para mi futuro, me tienes harta con tus palabras - el pequeñín se cruzo de brazos y la miro con actitud de superioridad - Mejor dime qué me perdí de las clases de hoy –

\- No deberías saltarte la mayoría de las clases y más cuando regresas de una suspensión - Pilika movía la manos ante el regaño de Manta, el pobre chico ignoro esa falta de respeto - ¿Dónde fuiste? –

\- Fui a la plaza – ella sonrío divertida al recordar como estuvo paseando, visitando cada tienda y que al final se fue a los videojuegos – Fue muy divertido hasta que recordé que tenía que regresar por culpa del maestro Marco, me tiene amenazada en reprobarme si faltaba una vez más y… ¿Por qué hay tanto ajetreo de lo normal? – vio como sus compañeros se atiborraban en las ventanas que daban vista al pasillo, noto que los chicos estaban emocionados - ¿Qué sucede? – giro a ver a Manta.

\- Es debido a la nueva profesora de física –

\- ¿Nueva profesora de Física? – Rápidamente asimilo esa noticia agradable, se lamio los labios por culpa de la ansiedad de confirmar una de sus sospechas. - No me digas que por fin Marco… –

\- Así es – Manta se divirtió al ver como saltaba de felicidad su amiga, era muy claro como ella detestaba a ese profesor que la estaba teniendo bajo lupa desde que inicio la preparatoria - Marco no terminara este año escolar debido a un… asunto familiar –

Pilika nada recatada se rio del como ocultaban algo tan evidente con esa etiqueta de "asunto familiar" - Todo la escuela sabe que se iba hacer el cambio de sexo, no es secreto - suspiro por la relajación que sintió - Es genial el saber que no estará Marco, será tranquilo por el resto del año escolar, espero que la nueva profesora no sea tan pedante como Marco, ni tan estricta y ni que sea una anciana… ni… ni… – la chica se quedo boca abierta a ver como todos sus compañeros estaban sentados en sus lugares correctos como si fueran "buenos alumnos" pero su reacción era más por lo hermosa rubia que entraba al salón, era muy evidente que ella es la nueva profesora.

\- Al menos se cumplió unos de tus requisitos, ahora hay que esperar como es su actitud - giro a ver a Manta que estaba sentado en el pupitre y que le daba una discreta mirada que hiciera lo mismo pero Pilika no podía hacerlo porque algo le impedía, tal vez por culpa de esa belleza su cerebro dejo de reaccionar y eso era lo más extraño porque ella no actuaba de modo estúpido como hace su hermano mayor cuando ve hermosas mujeres.

\- Wow… es, ella… es… wow – Pilika a diferencia de su exaltado hermano susurraba tímidamente – Wow, ella es hermosa, ¿no podías decirme que el remplazo de Marco es muy hermosa? – agarro por los hombros a Manta y la sacudió. – Eres un mal amigo –

\- No es para tanto – el rubio de reojo vigilaba que la profesora no se percataba sobre como ellos discutían. – Ella no es tan hermosa y sexy como había escuchado -

\- ¿Estás escuchando tus blasfemias? - sin contemplaciones obligo a su amigo a levantarse del pupitre para sacudirlo – Ella es impresionante –

\- Si tú lo dices – a la Usui no le gusto ese modo burlón que le contesto Manta y por eso amenazaban en darle un coscorrón.

\- Ustedes dos – los amigos se quedaron congelados como si eso los hicieran invisible a su nueva profesora - Podrían dejar de discutir y sentarse para comenzar la clase – Manta nuevamente se sentó mientras que su amiga estaba congelada.

Anna estaba intrigada en esa alumna porque se le hacía familiar - ¿Cómo te llamas? –

\- Pilika…Pilika Usui – la jovencita tenía necesidad de darse un jalón de orejan ante el titubeo que dio.

Con ese apellido supo porque le daba esa sensación familiar pero para confirmar - De casualidad ¿tu hermano es Horokeu Usui? – la alumna asintió lentamente – Se comportan igual – Pilika no perdió de vista esa mirada divertida que tenía su nueva profesora y que inexplicablemente le gusto – Aunque no los conozco bien apuesto que tu eres más lista que tu hermano – la estudiante sintió una suavidad calidez en su pecho ante tal halago, Anna dejo de sonreí y se puso seria – Ahora, señorita Usui hágame el favor de sentarse y prestar atención a la clase que voy a dar –

\- Por supuesto – sin dudarlo se sentó y saco su libreta, estuvo atenta para cualquier dictado o grafica que la profesora diera, sin embargo, rápidamente se dio cuenta de su modo de actuar tan obediente, con horror sacudió la cabeza después rompió por la mitad el bolígrafo - ¿Qué me pasa? Yo no soy fácil de manejar, no soy dócil, soy una chica ruda y rebelde que no se deja ordenar por profesores o lindas profesoras – murmuró dramáticamente y que alcanzo escuchar Manta.

\- Pilika, tranquila – le susurro su amigo con mucha preocupación.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que este tranquila? ¡Esa mujer me controlo tan fácilmente! – sin alzar tanta la voz pero sin dejar el tono brusco de sus palabras indignadas, señalo a su profesora que estaba muy entretenida escribiendo en el pizarrón.

Manta comprendía el estado alterado de su amiga que tenía fama de ser la pesadilla de sus profesores porque no se dejaba controlar por ellos, nadie podía hacer que obedeciera hasta que esta nueva profesora de Física lo consiguió – Es un día histórico – dijo con diversión a pesar de esa mirada mortal que le daba esa Usui. – Hasta deberían hacerle una estatua a esta profesora – rio levemente.

\- Muy gracioso – con sarcasmo hablo la Usui.

La nueva profesora se presento, se llama Anna Kyoyama, le dio un vistazo a su cuerpo, al vestuario elegante pero que la hacía ver atractiva.

La Usui se dio un pellizco al brazo derecho, a ella no le gusta las mujeres pero al mismo tiempo nunca había cerrado esa posibilidad, siempre se ha interesando más en los chicos, nunca se había interesado tanto en ellas, nadie le robaba la atención, teniendo en cuenta que había tenido muchas maestras y chicas hermosas pero nadie como la belleza misteriosa de su nueva profesora Kyoyama.

* * *

Hola, tanto tiempo.

Este fic iba ser un one-shot pero ya no tengo la paciencia de hacer capítulos largos y también está el hecho que quiero expresar bien esa atracción.

Este también es un homenaje para esos sexys profesores que tienen un mal carácter pero son tan atractivos, especialmente a mis lindas profesoras pero específicamente a la de Física.

Sobre este fic no se deje engañar, primero les daré a conocer a los alumnos y tendrá un final que les agradara, será comedia cotidiana (me hará recordar tonterías hice) XD

Saludos a todos y felices fiestas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Había pasado dos semanas desde que la conocieron y no sabían cómo lidiar con sus alteradas hormonas que ella les alborotaba y no solamente eso le causaba problemas también hacía que actuaran de modo estúpidos despistados, en otras palabras más suaves, actuaban como bobos hormonales por culpa de la sexy maestra de física.

\- Creo que me enamore – dijo en tono soñador el lindo moreno.

\- No lo eres – él giro a ver a ese peli verde - Son las hormonas -

\- ¿Lo crees, Lyserg? – regreso su atención a esa hermosa rubia que platicaba con la profesora Tamamura en medio del patio escolar como si fueran las dueñas del lugar - ¿Entonces crees que solamente son las hormonas? ¿Y por eso no dejo de pensar en querer hacerle cosas pervertidas a la profesora de física?- su amigo cerro su libro mientras analizaba a esa hermosa rubia.

\- Así es, son las hormonas por lo que te sientes así por ella - su voz salió seguro como un científico explicando la fotosíntesis - Es simple atracción, y no te culpo, también quiero hacer cosas indecentes a ese cuerpo – Chocolove sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo porque era gracioso debió a que él es gay.

\- Entonces tu también sientes atracción por la esa maestra – tanto Chocolove y Lyserg giraron a ver a quien soltó ese comentario.

\- Así es – Horo sonrió ante la respuesta del moreno.

\- Tienes buen gusto – Horo horo no pudo evitar codear a su sonrojado amigo. - Sabía que por algo somos amigos

\- Estar embobados por una simple y fría rubia es de estúpidos, por favor maduren chicos –esas pero nada ambles palabras eran dichas por Ren que mantenía el ceño fruncido.

\- No te hagas "que no la deseas como nosotros" - contraataco Horo fieramente - Bien que mojas el piso con tu baba cuando la ves con sus faldas apretadas –

\- No es cierto – Ren con mucha discreción se paso la mano sobre la barbilla y efectivamente tenia saliva – _Que horror_ –pensó con mucha vergüenza. Horo como Lyserg y Chocolove se rieron de ese chinito pero tiempo después se dedicaron en observar ese ángel caído del cielo o será…

– Un demonio, ella es un demonio – Pilika señalo acusatoriamente a su sexy profesora que estaba en el patio.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque creo que me hizo algo para querer siempre obedecerla - lloriqueo la joven mientras se sentaba en la banquita que tenía al lado - Me detesto mucho –

\- Eres una exagerada –

\- No exagero, es verdad, me detesto por dejarme controlar por un par de largas y seductoras piernas, y no olvidemos el modo en que arquea su ceja izquierda para ordenarme a limpiar el pizarrón cuando termina la clase – la Usui se llevo las manos entre el cabello mientras dejaba fluir sus lamentos a su amigo Manta - ¡Ella me controla con tanta facilidad que es algo sobrenatural! –

-No te culpo por dejarte controlar, ella es… uff… - Pilika frunció el ceño ante la actitud deseosa de su amigo que justamente estaba viendo a esa profesora que platicaba con la subdirectora Tamamura - Tan atrayente – no le debatió porque era tan cierto.

\- Eres consciente que nuestros alumnos te comen con la mirada – le comento jovialmente Tamao que llevaba días queriendo decirle eso a su amiga.

\- Lo sé - Anna no tenía que ver como sus alumnos la miraban de modo soñador al igual que depredador.

\- Y lo estas disfrutando ¿verdad? – Anna simplemente sonrió como respuesta - Sabias que solamente contigo se comportan como alumnos de primera mis alumnos más problemáticos, hacen la tarea, asisten más a la escuela, no son groseros y no alteran el orden de sus respectivos grupos – Tamao vio como su amiga se sorprendía sobre esos datos - Es el lado bueno que le gustes, tratan de llegar a ti por el lado académico para agradarte de esa manera –

\- No te creo eso -

\- No importa si me crees o no, ellos de modo consciente o inconsciente quiere llegar a ti, les inspiras ser mejores - hablo seriamente Tamao - Debes estar orgullosa que aun tienes el toque de mover personas, eres una diabla –

\- Que ridícula eres, yo no los ins… - se interrumpió debido a que un alumno se acerco a ellas, se le notaba sonrojado y tímido pero aun así le comenzó a hablar.

\- No soy bueno en física pero por usted lo seré. – Tamao le daba esa mirada que dice "no que no los inspiras".

\- Me alegra saberlo – y sin más el chico se fue dejándolas solas – No digas nada – arremetió rápidamente la rubia para después empezar a caminar directo a la sala de profesores.

Tamao la alcanzo para decirle – Creo que esto merece una noche de chicas el sábado que viene ¿Qué te parece eso? –

\- Me parece perfecto –

-...-...-

Era el término del la tercera semana y el punto final de la paciencia de nuestra linda Usui - ¡¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?!, ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de verla y desearla? ¿Por qué no puedo desobedecerla? ¡¿Por qué me siento atraída por esa mujer que tiene un endiablado carácter?! – Pilika caminaba como león enjaulado, de un lado a otro en el pasillo. Ella no podía explicarse su deseo por su maestra que la tiene muy bien vigilada y exigiéndole al máximo.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, yo tampoco lo entiendo –

\- Es una mujer mayor – siguió con su parloteo en medio del pasillo que esta fuera del salón, sin importar que sus demás compañeros la estuvieran escuchando.

\- Así es, muy mayor –

\- Y que es mi maestra – se recargo en la pared cerca de la puerta y mantuvo la mirada sobre el piso.

\- Cierto, muy cierto – decía Manta que estaba muy entretenido lamiendo el helado de chocolate que se compro en la tienda de la escuela.

\- A mí me gustan los hombres no las mujeres, es… - alzo la mirada y exactamente en ese instante la dueña de su angustia, su deseo y confusión pasaba enfrente de ella, Pilika no pudo evitar mirar la vestimenta de esa mujer, llevaba una falda pegada color rojo sangre, una blusa blanca, sus atractivas piernas estaban utilizando medias negras y que estaba segura que llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, y para complementar utilizaba zapatillas negras de un alto tacón pero lo que la mato fue ese labial rojo que tenía el efecto en hacer muy atractiva esa leve sonrisa que le dio al momento de pasar. Pilika se quedo conmocionada ante esa maravilla de mujer que debería ser prohibida - ¡Dios mío! ¡Estoy condenada! – dijo lentamente una vez saliendo de ese estado, no pudo dejar de ver como esas caderas se movía y no paso por alto como un grupo de chicos seguían a la maestra.

Manta se rio ante el estado bobo de su amiga y esa risa fue el detonante para que ella se diera leves bofetadas, se enojo con ella misma -No debería sentirme atraída a ella, es mandona y gruñona – ella recordó con cierto dolor como su profesora Kyoyama la ha regañado en clase últimamente - Siempre me regaña en clase cuando me distraigo por unos breves segundos –

\- Te regaña porque es por tu bien –la voz santurrona de su Manta aumento su enojo.

\- Deja de decir estupideces –se cruzo de brazos mientras caminaba para entrar al salón.

\- Tú te ganas esos regaños por distraerte en clase –

\- Es que ella me distrae –

\- Eres una idiota por caer tan fácilmente en esas tentadoras curvas y esas piernas largas que te invitan el tocarlas –el jovencito rápidamente se arrepintió de soltar lo que piensa sobre su maestra por querer burlarse de su amiga.

\- Vaya, no sabía que también te atrae – Pilika estaba sorprendida porque su amigo nunca ha tenido interés por una chica.

\- Por supuesto que me atrae – Manta se aguanto el sonrojo que le generaba el reconocer que tan atraído estaba por esa mujer, la verdad él no había sentido atracción por su profesora hasta que la vio con una bata de laboratorio y lentes junto con ese look en que tenía el cabello enrollado, que la hizo ver muy hermosa - Huele tan deliciosa, tienes que admitir que es excitante cuando regaña –

\- Tiene razón – sonrió con mucha diversión, el timbre toco y tuvieron que sentarse en sus lugares – Hoy tratare de desobedecerla – Manta simplemente asintió sin creerlo.

Las siguientes materias pasaron rápido hasta que toco Física que era la última hora de clase y como lo había dicho Pilika se puso como meta desobedecer a su profesora Kyoyama, ya saben, volver a su camino de rebeldía pero era fácil decirlo que hacerlo porque exactamente en esos momentos nuestra linda Usui intentaba rehusarse en seguir con su actitud de buena estudiante con su nueva profesora.

Estaba en una lucha en intentar detener su mano que anotaba lo que había en ese pizarrón pero parecía que su mano tenía vida propia por cumplir el deseo de esa sensual y fría maestra que la estaba volviéndola loca.

\- Esto es ridículo – susurro Pilika, estaba cansada de siempre obedecerla, cansada de sonreír tontamente ante esa mujer que con un gesto la hacía querer estar de rodillas ante ella.

Manta no sentía pena respecto al "calvario" que según decía su amiga que estaba viviendo por culpa de esa profesora, ese calvario de tres semanas, en esas semanas que no ha faltado Pilika; él estaba feliz que por fin se comportara responsable a pesar de que es a consecuencia de su nueva profesora.

Dio un largo suspiro que anunciaba la derrota al saber que no podía detener su mano, así que no tuvo de otra que tratar de prestar atención a la clase.

Pilika sabía que hay ese tipo de persona que te genera muchas emociones, que te atrae como un magneto y que te vuelves adicta en querer verlo o hablarle todos los días, ella pensaba que el día que conociera ese tipo de persona sería cuando fuera adulto y así casarse con él pero nunca pensó que esa persona la conocería a la edad de 16 años y que esa persona fuera mayor que ella por 8 años, y que esa persona fuera uno de sus tantos profesores… pero eso era lo de menos porque lo que realmente la alteraba era el hecho que fuera en realidad una ella de en vez de un él, una ella muy sensual y de cabellera rubia, que tiene un infernal carácter que te vuelve de cierto modo adicto en ser la victima de ese carácter y que era inevitable dejarse controlar por esa mujer.

\- ¿Por qué no apuntas? – con esa pregunta tipo regaño por parte de su maestra se dio cuenta que consiguió dejar de apuntar, sonrió levemente porque el cometido pero se le fue la alegría al ver a su profesora con el ceño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados que hacía que ese pecho se viera voluminoso.

Alzo la mirada de ese pecho y trago el nudo que se le formo, recordó que tenía que dar una respuesta, se aclaro la garganta - Porque… porque…- se reacomodo en su asiento y jugueteo con el bolígrafo - Porque me dio un calambre en la mano, no se preocupe una vez que me recupere rápidamente apuntare todo lo de la pizarra –

\- Bien – lo siguiente solamente lo había soñado en sus más perversas fantasías, hasta se atrevió a pellizcarse porque el movimiento sensual en que se acercaba a su lugar su profesora le quito el aliento, la hipnotizo la cadencia de sus caderas y el repiqueo de esas zapatillas negra que hacía muy buen juego con esas media negras. La tenía enfrente de ella y recargada en su pupitre, esos fríos ojos la hacía sentir que estaban viendo su alma - Que buena niña eres - segundos después sintió como le apretaba la mejilla derecha son cierto tono de dulzura y le sonreía juguetonamente.

Con la posibilidad que una mosca entrara en su boca entreabierta no se atrevió a cerrarla porque andaba ocupada muriéndose del sonrojo y porque estaba muy entretenida viendo ese trasero.

\- ¿Qué demonios? –susurro lentamente mientras se ocultaba su rostro con las manos hasta que dejo de sentir caliente las mejillas - Ella será mi perdición – se acaricio la área donde fue pellizcada por esa mujer, se sentía privilegiada hasta que escucho como Manta se reía de su actuar patético. – Ni se te ocurra en contarle a mi hermano – le advirtió.

\- Demasiado tarde –sacudió el cel que tenía en la mano, aumento la sonrisa al ver la cara pálida de su amiga.

\- Maldito, me grabaste – él simplemente asintió.

* * *

Hola a todos, así es otra actualización. Me divierte esta historia, tiene un poco de picardía y momento que me recuerda como estaba muy atenta a sus profesoras.

Espero actualizar mis otros fics lo más pronto posible, sé que muchos quieren leer mis otros fics porque lo siguen así que les pido más paciencia.

Gracias a los que dejaron comentarios (ligthangel, RodrigoVAz y Guest) y los que se atreven a leer esta humilde historia.

Otra capitulo divertido. Nos leemos aquí y que tengan un gran 2018.

 **Amor &paz**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 .**

\- ¿Qué? – Horo estaba exaltado ante lo que veía en su cel – Mi hermana no es una buena niña - no se creía lo que dijo su linda profesora de su hermana ni se creía como le pellizco la mejilla, sentía un enojo amargo en la boca de estomago por ese simple gesto que fue objeta su hermanita - ¿El mundo se ha vuelto loco o qué? – le puso pausa al video para ver a detalle el rostro de su hermana que se podía ver sonrojada - ¿Desde cuándo eres tímida?, ¡ni te reconozco! – le gritaba a su cel sin importa que estaba interrumpiendo la clase de literatura.

\- Horo-horo te puedes callar y tomar asiento –

\- Profesor Silver es que… - a trompicones se acerco hasta estar con él para enseñarle el celular – Vea esto – reprodujo el video, una vez que termino le dijo – Ahora entiende mi exaltación, no me gusta que mi hermana se meta con mis cosas favoritas - y era cierto, Horo con Pilika ha tenido disputas respecto a respetar sus cosas como su tiempo en el baño, ya saben, las típicas disputas entre hermanos.

Silver lo vio como un loco celoso - Horo-horo será mejor que empieces a ver al psicólogo de la escuela –

Ignoro al profesor - ¡Ni loco dejare que mi hermana me quite la atención de mi linda profesora! - había mucha determinación en esas palabras y fuego en esa mirada que asustaba tanto a sus compañeros como a su profesor en turno.

\- Si tú lo dices – fue lo único que dijo antes de escuchar el sonido del timbre que daba fin de la clase y de la jornada de estudio en la escuela. Silver guardo todo sus cosas y dejo el salón rápidamente para no seguir viendo a su loco alumno.

Horo guardo sus cosas para irse inmediatamente al aula donde se encuentra su hermanita, no le importo golpear a las personas en su camino, cada golpe y comentarios "fíjate por dónde vas, idiota" solamente era la leña de su enojo. Al llegar al salón se detuvo de golpe porque ahí estaba la mujer de sus perversas como también románticos sueños.

No pudo evitar mirar como venia vestida tan provocativamente que no dejaba de ser elegante, no pudo evitar sentir irritación al ver como todos esos alumnos aun seguían en la aula a pesar de que timbre había tocado aproximadamente hace 10 minutos.

La profesora tenía una sonrisa que podría decirse que era gentil, él rara vez veía ese tipo de sonrisa cuando le toca clases con ella.

\- Que tengan un excelente fin de semana. – con eso la mayoría de sus alumnos gimieron decepcionados por el hecho que no verían por dos días a su prefería maestra, Horo compartía ese sentimiento.

Poco a poco los alumnos dejaron el aula, el ruido de las sillas no le quito su enfoque sobre su linda profesora. Para el chico se le está volviendo costumbre que ella era el centro de su universo, todo lo que importaba era ella y solamente ella.

\- Pilika, puedo hablar contigo –

Ese nombre lo volvió a la realidad del porque estaba aquí, busco a su hermana que curiosamente estaba en un estado ensoñador en donde tenía el rostro recargado en ambas manos, sus ojos tenían una mirada suave que fue raro ver en ella, también tenía una sonrisa tonta pero que rápidamente desapareció para dar paso a un línea tensa, la capto suspirando para después sacudir la cabeza, ahora todo su rostro suave se volvió ceñudo.

Pilika agarro su maletín escolar y con torpeza se levanto del asiento para ir con esa mujer, camino lentamente como no queriendo llegar, su andar lo asimilaba como si fuera hacia su inminente ejecución y de cierta manera así lo era.

Esa mujer era su verdugo que la hacía sentir mil cosas que no podía controlar, llegando enfrente de ella dio un gran respiro y se arrepintió de hacerlo debió a que ahora todo su sistema estaba invadido ante ese refrescante y suave aroma a vainilla que desprendía esa mujer.

Su aroma acelero su corazón, y le genero tremendas ganas de enterrar su nariz en ese cuello, se mordió el labio inferior para ahogar ese grito que significaba "¿Qué demonios me pasa?"

Pilika sabía que tenía que distraerse de lo que pasaba en su interior por eso observo ese hermoso rostro y fue otro error porque esa mirada compresiva le quito el aliento.

\- ¿Qué sucede contigo?, últimamente te he visto batallar contigo misma –esa voz, esa maldita y angelical voz llena de preocupación la estaba haciendo perder el control.

\- No me pasa… nada – apretó su agarre sobre el maletín - Y no batallo conmigo – su voz salió recia.

Anna observo detenidamente a su alumna, no le creía porque aunque su voz decía una cosa su lenguaje corporal la contradecía - Note como intentabas detener tu mano con la otra –en ese punto la joven Usui bajo la mirada, estaba aguanto la vergüenza sobre el hecho que su maestra vio su actuar tan estúpido - Dime, ¿Qué pasa contigo?, ¿tienes algún problema? –

\- Ehh… no sé de qué habla –la chica ya no quería seguir estando frente de esa mujer por más tiempo porque le era difícil seguir mintiendo, quería huir a pesar que le gusta estar cerca de la profesora Kyoyama y tener su atención.

\- No mientas –

Pilika se quedo quieta al sentir como su profesora le alzaba la barbilla, ese toque le genero cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, el ritmo cardiaco se tranquilizo con ese toque, con esa mujer a Pilika le sucedía cosas extrañas y extremas que hacía que no comprendiera sus reacciones tan cambiantes porque al principio tenía el pulso acelerado por causa de esa rubia y a los minutos después esa misma rubia se lo tranquilizaba, todo era una locura como también lo era el cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de ese sencillo toque - Está bien, seré sincera – dijo con voz cansada, Anna al ver como su alumno a la hora de abrir los ojos le dedico una mirada tan serena - No sé qué me pasa, ese es mi maldito problema – sus palabras bruscas estaban lleno de irritación pero sobre todo pasión y a diferencia de ser brusca con las palabras su alumna retiro con suavidad su mano de esa barbilla - No sé qué me pasa y eso me frustra – y sin dar tiempo en escuchar a su maestra salió del salón, no le importo empujar en el proceso a su hermano que estaba justamente en la entrada – Estorbas - le dijo duramente junto con esa mirada llena de enojo.

Horo vio como su hermana huía y después sintió una ráfaga de viento pasar a su lado, no tardo en ver como Manta seguía a su hermanita así que no tenía que preocuparse en ir tras de ella.

\- Creo que deberías ir con ella –

Horo dejo de ver el pasillo para prestar atención a su profesora – No creo, ella estará bien estando con su amigo – sonrió calmadamente a pesar de la mirada incrédula de esa rubia, como se dijo anteriormente cuando la rubia estaba en su visión solamente importaba ella - A veces ella prefiere a su amigo que a mí – eso era tan cierto que le dolía pero ya se ha acostumbrado a ese sentir.

\- Pero aun así deberías ir – ese tono preocupado no le gusto porque ese sentimiento no era generado por él.

El Usui evito fruncir el ceño y mejor dio su mejor sonrisa – Tiene razón, iré a verla solo por usted me lo recomienda - Anna dudosamente le sonrió y con esa Horo lo hizo sentir tan fuerte, tan feliz por eso pequeño elogio – Nos vemos hasta el lunes -

Kyoyama se recargo sobre la puerta, se sorprendió de lo insensible que puede llegar a ser Horo, ese desapego total hacia su hermanita le sorprendió debió a que leyó sobre ese par de hermanos y sabia otros datos por parte de Tamao para que tuviera en cuenta sobre el comportamiento de ese par de Usui, había pensado que serían unidos por el dolor de perder a su madre pero al parecer es todo lo contrario.

Dejo de pensar en ellos y se dedico a guardar el material de trabajo para después ir la dirección para dar el punto final a la jornada laboral.

Camino a la dirección se encontró con su amiga – Por fin, se termino la semana, ¿Preparada para mañana en la noche? –

\- No lo sé, Tamao, estoy tan agotada y estresada que solamente quiero descasar todo el fin de semana acostada en mi cama junto con una botella de vino –

Al ver la actitud picara de su amiga sabía que no la dejaría hacerlo - Para quitarte el estrés es mejor ir a un club a conseguir un buen hombre que te de deliciosos movimientos en la cama – le guiño al final.

\- Tamao – Anna se dio masajes en la sien - Sabes que yo ya no puedo andar saliendo como si fuera soltera, tengo responsabilidades –

Ese tono serio disgusto a Tamao – Manda por una noche esas responsabilidades al demonio, somos jóvenes y por cierto aun sigues soltera –

\- Sin embargo no por mucho tiempo –dijo con un tono estoico.

\- Aun no se hace oficial así que aprovechemos - Tamao siguió avanzando muy rápido pero al segundo después se detuvo y giro – Le avise a Jeanne sobre la salida y realizo la reservación, mañana en el Club Red Soul a las 11:30pm -

Anna solamente rodó los ojos ante esa salida forzosa con sus amigas.

En otra parte, Horo siguió caminando lentamente, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras iba a casa, para él todo fue tan extraño porque le hizo sentir algo amargo que lo siente familiar, ese sabor amargo le recuerda cuando quiere estar en los zapatos de otro como por ejemplo lo que paso en el aula de Pilika o cuando vio ese vídeo que le mando Manta, Horo quería ser el objeto de esa sencilla caricia que la maestra proporciono a su hermana como también esos halagos y ser el único dueño de sus preocupaciones. En sencillas palabras: él estaba celoso de su hermana.

Se detuvo enfrente de la puerta de la casa por tal hecho tan escabroso, aunque no era la primera vez que siente celos de su hermanita porque cuando eran pequeño sentía celos de ella por tener la atención de su difunta madre pero esto celos había algo distintos, era otro tipo de celos pero no sabía de qué tipo era.

* * *

Hola a todos, gracias por sus comentarios (en sus palabras se sienten sus emoción). Tuinevitableanto, Guest, Guest, y RodrigoVAz.

Veremos rivalidad entre hermanos en otro nivel XD, me he inclinando mas en Pilika porque hay confusión en donde me identifico yo, tratare no dejar de lado a mis chicos malos.

Me encanta esta historia, a mí también me recuerda a mis profesoras de física que me encantaban.

Saludos a todos y todas, comenten sus experiencias o lo que quieran.

Feliz día de reyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

No le gustaba huir de los problemas pero no tenía alternativa porque si seguía enfrente de esa rubia no sabía que haría, y eso era el problema, el no saber su propio reaccionar.

No le importo dejar atrás a Manta que le estaba pidiendo que se quedara para platicar, pero conocía a su mejor amigo y sabía que vendría mañana para ver como amanecía.

Ella no podía dejar de pensar en esas dos caricias suaves, la primera caricia fue juguetona porque era un premio por ser buena chica y la segunda caricia fue solamente para alzarle la mirada pero aunque fue breve significo mucho para ese joven corazón.

Que fue algo dolorosa pero esa sonrisa que le dio fue la que casi la hizo querer hincarse ante esa mujer, el rendirse ante esos sentimientos que le genera.

El estar sentada en el columpio mientras la tarde llega a su fin la tranquilizo, el juguetón viento le desordeno el cabello, la luz pública empezó a surgir y ese era su señal para ir a casa.

Se levanto del columpio para salir de ese parque infantil y que ha sido su refugio desde que se mudo hace 5 años.

Camino a paso lento por la calle, siempre procurando estar atenta de los extraños porque en su barrio es algo peligroso; al girar en la esquina vio salir de la tienda de comestible a cierto moreno con afro junto con cinco personas altas que tenía el mismo tono de piel de su conocido.

\- Chocolove – el chico giro a ver quien lo llamaba, quien era nada más y nada menos que Pilika Usui.

\- Hola, chica linda – Pilika levemente se sonrojo por ese tierno apodo – Llevaba tiempo sin verte, ¿Cómo estás? –

Pilika se estaba debatiendo en decir solamente un rotundo "bien" o ser sincera y decirle "me estaba llevando prácticamente el demonio porque no me siento como yo últimamente, ese yo que siempre está bajo control, me siento atrapada ante el magnetismo de la profesora de Física, que me hace actuar tímida y que me hace sentir mil emociones en mi interior"; la joven soltó un profundo suspiro para que al final dijera – He tenido días mejores – rio sin emoción.

\- Ohhh…vaya – Chocolove no sabía que responder ante esas palabras que demuestra algo de irritación e incomodidad.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que uno de los acompañantes de Chocolove hablo -Compramos paletas de dulce – ese chico alto saco de su bolsa de papel de color café una paleta y se la dio a Pilika – Para que te alegre lo que queda del resto del día –

\- Gracias – la Usui tomo con mucho justo el dulce, a veces ella no entendía como las personas comentaban de mala manera sobre la banda de Chocolove, comentarios como que: son unos matones sin sentimientos y muy groseros; cuando en realidad son tan dulces y generoso con los demás.

Nunca entenderá como las personas encasillan a las personas solamente por su aspecto, bueno, Pilika los conoce porque fue parte del grupo por dos años antes que se aburriera y por eso sabe que también tienen sus defectos como cualquier grupo social como: ellos beben alcohol ¿Quién no?, intimidan a las bandas rivales que quieren quitarles el territorio y que ocasionan tiroteos que hace que venga la policía como las ambulancias, realizan apuestas ilegales, el pedir comisión a las tiendas y etc., pero no hay que olvidar que hacen trabajo de caridad como vender esa planta verde que hace que las personas se sientan feliz y sin dolor, a veces las personas ven el vaso medio vacío.

\- ¿Y cómo va el negocio? – ella pregunto cortésmente mientras que Lulu, Ibu, Ben y Lynn se observaban para quien se atrevía a responderle.

\- Ya sabes, golpizas innecesarias, el renovar los grafitis en los límites de nuestro territorio y la policía molestando –respondió Ben que tenía un collar de oro - Apenas le estábamos dándole nuestro informe a nuestro jefe Choco pero… - titubeo si seguir o no, miro a sus compañeros que le dieron la aprobación de que continuara, también a su jefe que andaba peleándose con una expendedora de refresco y al último miro a Pilika - Anda como distraído y no solamente el día de hoy, él ha esta así por semanas, nos está preocupando –

\- Sabes si algo relevante le paso en la escuela o algo por el estilo – el turno en hablar fue Lynn que tenía un enorme afro con un paliacate y camisa a cuadro.

Pilika se quedo pensativa y observo a Chocolove que andaba hojeando sin mucho ánimo esa revista hentai mientras soltaba suspiros – No ha pasado nada relevante en la escue… - se acorto porque recordó que si había algo de verdad muy relevante y es justamente esa mujer que la había olvidado por unos minutos – Ohhh… si hay algo relevante – los cinco chicos la miraron con mucha atención, ella trago el nudo que se le formo en la garganta - Tenemos una nueva profesora –

\- ¿Esta distraído por una mujer? – dijo incrédulo el musculoso Ibu - Eso no puede ser, él ha estado con mujeres muy hermosas y mayores que él, y nunca actuó así –

\- Oh, gracias por esa grandiosa revelación –ella no sabía cómo sentirse por ese comentario por eso respondió con sarcasmo.

\- Disculpa, Pilika, y para que lo sepas tú has sido nuestra favorita a la hora de elegir a la mejor ex novia de nuestro jefe – Lulu trato de arreglarlo.

\- Nadie se compara contigo – agrego Lynn.

Pilika movió las manos para detener la futura guerra de comentarios sobre "porque ella es la mejor ex de Chocolove" - Gracias, chicos, gracias, ustedes sí saben alzar el ego de las mujeres – los cinco muchachos sacaron el pecho por el orgullo que sintieron al escuchar tales palabras - Sí conocí las mujeres que haces referencia pero la nueva maestra es muy diferente, es… es… una gran tentación – retomo el tema principal. –Ella es… - se lamio los labios – Ella es todo lo prohibido y a la vez todo lo celestial que quieres tener siempre contigo, es muy adictiva – ellos miraron asombrados a su ex jefa por esas palabras tan llenas de pasión porque era la primera vez que la escuchaban hablar de ese modo poético, querían curiosear ante esa actitud tan lleno de lujuria que Pilika les transmitió pero no era conveniente.

\- Suena que es peligrosa –comento con miedo Ibu.

\- Te dire que sí lo es –Pilika sonrío divertidamente al recordar como esa mujer con un guiño o con esa sonrisa burlona le obliga a realizar cosas que nunca paso por su mente para obedecer - Te hace actuar como estúpida y si no me creen miren al jefe – señalo a Chocolove que ahora estaba viendo hacia la nada y que de repente estaba ayudando a una anciana en llevar sus compras hasta donde ella vivía – Y para colmo nos hace actuar como niños buenos – le dio escalofríos al ser consciente ante tal efecto secundario.

\- ¡Chicos, vengan, estas bolsas no se cargan solas! – les grito esa orden Chocolove desde la esquina. - No se preocupe señora, se las llevaremos – alcanzaron a escuchar su voz suave y considerada - ¡Pilika, fue un gusto verte, espero que algún otro día platiquemos con más soltura y preferible en la escuela! -

Los chicos se despidieron de Pilika hasta llegar a cargar las bolsas del mandado de la dulce anciana - ¡Adiós! – dijo fuertemente la Usui mientras sonreía forzadamente mientras sacudía la mano lentamente hasta que la bajo de golpe y desvaneció la sonrisa - Pobre diablo - murmuro con mucha burla.

Emprendió su regreso a casa, cuando caminaba vio como a un hombre se le cayó la cartera, Pilika inmediatamente la alzo y fue alcanzar al hombre, le agradeció su buena acción y le iba a dar un par de yens pero ella se negó, después cada uno retomo su camino, la chica iba feliz por su buena acción hasta que se detuvo enfrente de su casa, amplio los ojos porque se dio cuenta lo que hizo porque en general en situaciones como la anterior se quedaría con la cartera - Diablos, ¡¿Qué me está haciendo la profesora Kyoyama?!, si siguo así me voy a ir al cielo - se agarro el rostro por el horror de convertirse en una chica con buena voluntad - Debo de luchar contra ella, no quiero ser buena –

Camino rápidamente hasta llegar a la puerta y al pasarla se encontró sentado en el inicio de las escaleras a su hermano, su mirada era fría y muy calculadora - ¿Dónde has estado? –

Pilika dejo sus llaves en la mesita y se quito los zapatos, dio un par de pasos para quedar enfrente de su hermano – Estuve por ahí – se cruzo de brazos para imponerse.

Horo no se intimido ante ella, se levanto y al igual que ella se cruzo de brazos – Debes tener cuidado, no es una zona segura –

\- Dime algo nuevo – simplemente dijo ella mientras le sonreía, decidió que ha tenido suficiente por parte de él y se fue a la cocina.

A Horo no le gustaba que ella lo dejara cuando le está dando un sermón – Es increíble que seas inconsciente de los peligros que puedes tener en estas calles - vio como ella lo miraba con extrañeza pero que no la detuvo para sacar la comida que su gentil padre les preparo, eran tallarines y un poco de cerdo en salsa agridulce.

Mientras esperaba que se terminara de calentar, observo a su hermano con mucha seriedad – Es increíble que tu, mi querido hermano, no recuerdes que fui parte de ese peligro en la calle… – el timbre del microondas la hizo detenerse, saco su comida y fue a tomar asiento - Como estaba diciendo, soy consciente del peligro debido a que fui parte de ellos y tengo amigos inmerso en ello –

A veces se le olvidaba que su querida hermana estuvo en la pandilla de Chocolove y eso fue como la consecuencia de ser novia de ese moreno, aunque fue breve debido a que fue un experimento de saber cómo se sentía tener pareja. – Nunca olvidare cuando eras la reina de este barrio y de tu sutileza – Pilika sonrió por el orgullo que sentía por ese breve reinado que le genero buenas experiencias como buenos contactos.

Horo tomo asiento al lado contrario de su hermana, la vio comer tranquilamente hasta que terminara para así tocar el principal tema que desea tocar. No sabía cómo iniciarlo y su valentía se disminuyo conforme el tiempo paso.

Ella empezó a lavar sus trastes y de en vez en cuando miraba a su estúpido hermano que estaba como pensando – _Como si él pensara_ – se rio ante su idea burlona y termino de lavar – Buenas noches – dijo apresuradamente cuando salía de la cocina.

Esa despedida hizo que reaccionara y fuera alcanzarla que estaba subiendo las escaleras, no sabía cómo detenerla hasta que hizo lo que siempre hace: hablar sin pensar – Ella es mía y no te le acerques – soltó fuertemente e hizo que su hermana se detuviera casi al final de las escaleras.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿De quién "ella" hablas? ¿De Damuko? – cuestiono Pilika y giro, su hermano subió las escaleras hasta estar dos debajo de ella; el que no obtuviera una rápida respuesta la hizo irritarse – Si haces referencia de Damuko, no me importa lo que digas porque siempre estaré cerca de ella debido a que es mi amiga y claro que sé que es tuya pero exageras con esa actitud posesiva –

El joven Usui hasta este instante recordó a su dulce novia Damuko que desde hace tres semana (las mismas semanas que ha estado embobado por su maestra) no le ha hablado por teléfono o en las redes sociales – ¡Soy un mal novio! - se agarro del cabello, él sabía que su novia no merecía ese tipo de comportamiento de su parte.

\- Eso siempre le he dicho – Pilika sonrío ante esa angustia – Pero aun así ella te quiere mucho -

Horo se tranquilizo y aun sabiendo que tiene novia va a continuar con la amenaza – No hablo de Damuko, hablo de la profesora Kyoyama – el tono serio hizo que Pilika también entrara en ese estado, una ligera tensión entre ellos se genero. – No te acerques a ella, ni la mires, ni la toque ni respires su mismo aire, ella la quiero para mí -

Pilika no se creía esa actitud caprichosa de su hermano sobre la profesora, como si fuera un juguete pero lo que le sorprendió es que ella iba entrar en esa misma actitud - Es una lástima porque ella me da clase y se acerca mucho a mi, como seguramente te has dado cuenta hoy - le guiño juguetonamente, la joven Usui no se explico porque tenía estas ganas de restregarle esos hechos únicos y especial con esa mujer a su hermano, el enseñarle que el estar cerca de esa mujer es su más preciado tesoro a pesar que le genera mucha confusión al final del día . – Yo no la toco es ella la que me da cariñitos – al ver el ceño fruncido lleno de enojo le genero satisfacción.

\- No me querrás tener como tu rival porque a la hora de pelear por su amor soy muy cruel con mis rivales – si los ojos de Horo fueran capaces de lanzar rayos laser Pilika ya estuviera carbonizada – Olvídate de tener el amor de esa hermosa profesora porque ese corazón será mío – comenzó avanzar hasta estar al lado de ella.

\- ¿Su amor? ¿Rival? ¿Estas escuchando tus estupideces? – le dijo de modo burlón - ¿Y de dónde has sacado la idea de que quiero su amor? ¡Alucinas, hermano! ¡Yo no quiero a esa mujer! –Horo solamente observaba ese rostro como cambio del burlón a uno entre furioso y confundido, esa confusión se expreso en palabras – Bueno, para ser sincera siento interés por ella ¿Quién no lo sentiría? Ella es tan inteligente, astuta, bella y con un fuerte carácter, y no olvidemos que sabe vestir muy bien… -ante sus palabras dichas apretó la mandíbula como los puños, dio rápidos respiros para calmarse - Tu locas hormonas y el exceso de jugar con tu… - hizo el famoso movimiento con la mano que hizo que se sonrojara su hermano - "amiguito" te ha quitado oxigeno al celebro -

\- Lo que tu digas pero estas advertida, así que aléjate de lo que es mío - paso a su hermana, Pilika escucho el cierre de la puerta de la habitación.

Se sentó sobre las escaleras mientras recargaba la cabeza sobre sus manos, toda esa conversación hizo que otra vez despertara esas sensaciones fuerte que solamente las crea la profesora Kyoyama, rio sin mucha gracia al recordar sobre la rivalidad que ha mencionado su hermano - Si supieras que tienes otro rival – murmuro, se apoyo sobre la pared y se dirigió hacia su propia habitación - Tendré que platicar con Chocolove para advertirle sobre la locura de mi hermano pero más sobre la profesora -

* * *

Hola, chicos y chicas, disculpen la tardanza pero tuvo cosas que hacer y tuve un malestar pero que afortunadamente voy bien la recuperación.

Gracias por sus comentarios y recibir muy bien esta humilde historia. Y sí, me divierto mucho escribiendo esta historia porque me trae recuerdos cuando te atrae alguien cuando te enamoras y etc.

Hay que seguir divirtiéndonos, tratare de seguir actualizando cada dos o tres días, serán cortos capítulos pero avanzara la historia que es lo más importante.

Agradecimientos a los comentarios: Guilin, Khatal, Tuinevitableanto, Ann, RodrigoVAz y Lilo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Caminaba de un lado a otro Pilika por el enojo que le causo ese discurso caprichoso de parte de su hermano - Está loco, habla como si deseara a esa maestra ¿yo deseando a la maestra?, ¡bah, es una estupidez! – detuvo su agitado caminar porque sabía que se mentía - Eh.., en cierto modo no es una estupidez, siendo sincera tiene algo de razón pero en mi defensa no soy la única chica de la escuela que siente deseo por esa mujer - era cierto lo que se decía, muchas chicas de la escuela también quedaban embobada con la hermosura de Anna pero aun teniendo ese dato de gran relevancia no le daba tranquilidad a esa Usui porque sabía instintivamente que su deseo hacia esa mujer es de otro nivel, ese tipo de nivel que no sabía de qué trataba - ¿Por qué pensara que quiero su amor? - tenía tan fuerte el ceño fruncido que le dolía el rostro, se acercó a la ventana para tratar que la hermosa vista del cielo nocturno la aliviara su indignación - Estas advertida, así que aléjate de lo que es mío – imito la voz de su hermano en un tono burdo - Idiota inmaduro – se alejó de la ventana para acostarse sobre su cama, cruzo las manos atrás de su cabeza, veía el techo con mucho detenimiento - ¿Por qué piensa que quiero el amor de esa problemática mujer que me hace ser buena?, Solamente siento atracción y admiración por ella – como un rayo la imagen de esa sensual rubia le invadió, la hizo sonreír bobamente pero que inmediatamente hizo desaparecer - ¿Por qué me hace sentir tan bien cuando tiene puesta su mirada en mí?, ¿Por qué me enloquece sus labios y esa mirada?, ¿Por qué se me va el aliento cuando me regala esa pequeña sonrisa picara cuando la obedezco? – soltó un largo suspiro de derrota ante esas cuestiones tan detallistas - Sé que algo está cambiando en mi pero no sé que es – se levanto de la cama para caminar al tocador y verse en el espejo.

\- Hija, ¿Por qué sigues despierta? – la voz de su padre la saco de su detallada atención en su reflejo.

\- Estaba entretenida en mis pensamientos –

El señor observo a su hija hasta que dijo - ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te preocupa?–

\- ¿Por qué esas preguntas? – se puso automáticamente a la defensiva, a ella no le gustaba reaccionar así pero es un instinto de sobrevivencia ante el ataque paterna.

\- Te siento muy cambiada al igual que tu hermano - Pilika arrugo la frente que hizo que su padre agregara rápidamente junto con su amable sonrisa - Hablo de un buen cambio –

Ese comentario no se lo esperaba porque no sabía que era muy evidente ese cambio - Ohhhh… - soltó simplemente Pilika mientras se acercaba a la puerta donde él estaba recargado, se acerco para ver mejor las expresiones de su padre y escucharlo con más atención.

\- ¿Quién es el afortunado que tiene la atención de mi hija? – cuestiono de modo juguetón que solamente hizo que Pilika se sonrojara para que después se empezara a irritar.

\- ¿Afortunado? –ella se cruzo de brazos y miro quisquillosamente a su padre.

\- Sí, estas actuando como cuando Horo descubrió que se estaba enamorando de Damuko –

\- Cuando él… con Damuko – Pilika acortaba las palabras porque su cerebro estaba registrando lentamente la palabra "enamoramiento" y en cuestión de menos de dos segundos recordó un angelical rostro que hizo que se le acelere su tierno corazón; apretó los puños para detener esa emoción que le trajo esa visualización – No hay ningún afortunado, ni ando enamorada ¡Estas equivocado, padre! – lo señalo.

\- Sí, si, tal vez estoy equivocado, el trabajo me agota pero… - El señor Usui sabía por experiencia que debería por ahora darle la razón porque sabía que su hija estaba en esa dura etapa de negar el enamoramiento, esa dura etapa que andas analizando mucho ese nuevo sentimiento que está naciendo en ti, por eso la confusión que se muestra en el rostro de ella pero que al mismo tiempo hay una chispa en esos ojos que es la emoción que te provoca esa persona que se está volviendo especial para ti, sí, él sabía quién sea que está robando la atención de su hija también estaba haciéndose un lugar fijo en ese joven corazón. Él se sentía feliz y orgulloso de saber que su pequeña está creciendo en ese tipo de terreno y sinceramente esperaba ser de gran apoyo como lo fue cuando tuvo sus dos anteriores novios que obviamente era solamente para experimentar y que se juntaron porque solamente se gustaban, no había sido realmente enamoramientos como ahora – Hija, si quieres hablar de cualquier cosa puedes venir a mi –

\- Lo tomare en cuenta, papá – agarro la manija de la puerta al ver como su padre se alejaba - Y gracias –

\- Descansa, mi princesa –ella simplemente asintió avergonzada ahora por ese apodo cursi y después cerró la puerta.

Pilika comenzó a moverse en modo automático, fue al armario a sacar su pijama e inicio a colocársela; ella estaba impactada con la palabra: enamoramiento; eso no estaba en su ecuación sobre la profesora de física, solamente tenía en la ecuación: atracción y admiración pero nunca ENAMORAMIENTO, bueno, tal vez: el gustar pero no ENAMORAMIENTO, esa palabra no entraba.

Esa palabra la puso en alerta roja porque nunca ha sentido eso, lo creyó sentir con su primer novio pero solamente era simpatía y admiración lo que sentía entre ellos; con su segundo novio que era Chocolove, solamente sintió una similitud de química en tema de poder y pasión, esa pasión que le enseño diversos modos de besarse; curiosamente en estos instantes en que Pilika andaba en modo de analizar todo se dio cuenta que esa mujer rubia también la hacía sentir pasión al igual que admiración

Cuando apago la luz algo ya saben que a veces el cerebro se divierte en realizar bromas a la hora que quieres negarlo todo, eso es lo que le pasaba ahora, mientras ella con sus palabras lo negaba su cerebro estaba disfrutando en contradecirla haciendo imaginar el estar besando a la profesora Kyoyama, esa rubia sentada sobre el escritorio mientras la Usui la besaba y tocaba esas piernas de modo perverso que sería digno para una película porno.

\- ¡Basta, cerebro basta! – se agarro la cabeza, se sacudía para alejar esa imaginación tan hentai.

Se lanzo a la cama, agarro la almohada para ocultar el rostro como para poder detener esa línea de imaginación tan caliente que la hacía sonrojar debido que era la primera vez que le pasaba, fue una primera vez desgarrador porque eran muchos escenarios - ¡Demonios, creo que estoy poseída por el fantasma de las perversiones! -

... **-…-…..-…..**

Era un hermoso amanecer a pesar de estar durmiendo en una casa abandonada, ese lugar era el escondite secreto de la banda de Chocolove, había botellas vacías de refresco, residuos de botanas y colchonetas en mal estado pero que aun así les funcionaba bien a esas cuatro personas que actualmente los estaban utilizando. Nuestro lindo moreno estaba sentado en ese viejo sillón, no había dormido por el simple placer de estar recordando el rostro de su sexy profesora, y que por cierto, ella le dejo mucha tarea, sin tardar fue hacia la mesa que estaba en la esquina para sacar la libreta como el libro de Física volumen III.

Empezó a leer cada problema y busco las formulas en el libro, no pudo evitar pensar en sus interacciones con su profesora que siempre era corregirlo en cada problema, ese era su momento favorito porque la tenía inclinada a su lado y así podía oler su deliciosa fragancia como también ver esos labios que le susurraba como debía corregir la formula.

Se reprochaba en no seguir siendo tan atrevido como cuando la conoció, se volvió un poco más callado y muy concentrado en la clase, tenía ese instinto de no fallarle a su profesora favorita y gracias a ese instinto ha sacado excelente calificaciones no solamente en la materia de Física sino que también en la demás asignaturas.

A Chocolove no le gusto que poco a poco se estuviera volviendo nerd por causa de esa profesora pero se aguantaba ese disgusto al ver que le regalaba una sonrisa de aprobación y eso valía más que su reputación de chico malo.

Suspiro soñadoramente ante el recuerdo de esa sonrisa que le hacía sentir mariposa en el estomago y que recorría todo su sistema nervioso.

El sonido de su celular hizo que gruñera porque no le gustaba que lo interrumpiera mientras recordaba a su profesora, con mala gana contesto - ¿Quién es? – al escuchar la voz que le respondió cambia su actitud recia a una amable – Si, rápidamente voy a la casa, adiós – colgó, guardo sus cosas rápidamente, camino entre las colchonetas ocupadas por sus amigos. - Chicos, despierten – les dijo mientras le daba leves patadas, por ese tipo de agresión empezaron a despertar - Me tengo que ir –

\- Si, jefe – dijo Lulu en medio de bostezar pero rápidamente entrecerró los ojos y después observo a sus amigos Ibu, Ben y Lynn que estaban muy despiertos a pesar de la hora, ese detalle alarmo al nuestro lindo Choco.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Chocolove se arreglo su mochila por el nerviosismo que le causo la actitud de sus amigos - ¿Por qué se miran sospechosamente entre ustedes? –

\- Lo que sucede es… - empezó Ben para que después Lynn siguiera.

\- ¿Es cierto que esta embobado por su nueva profesora? –

Choco no espera esa pregunta y que ellos supieran sobre esa profesora -…Oh… Eh… - se rasco tímidamente la mejilla, no había motivos para mentirles - Lamentablemente es cierto -

Esos cuatro hombres estaban boca abierto - ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! - se encontraba ahora exaltado Ben - Entonces si es peligrosa esa profesora y ahora nuestro jefe y Pilika que ha sido atrapados por esa mujer –

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Pilika sobre lo que estamos hablando? ¿Y qué es eso que estamos atrapados? –

\- Ella nos dijo sobre la nueva novedad que es su nueva profesora – le respondió Lynn a su querido jefe pero aun así se veía confundido.

\- Nosotros le preguntamos sobre usted porque estamos preocupado – explico con más detalle Ibu - Anda distraído últimamente y algo diferente –

La palabra: Diferente, no lo esperaba Chocolove pero lo acepto – Cierto - miro al techo y sonrió, después miro a sus cuatro amigos - Discúlpenme por hacerlo preocuparse pero estoy bien, no es de otro mundo esa mujer y se me pasara en los siguientes días –

\- Esperemos que sea cierto – murmuró Ben con recelo - Y también espero que a Pilika se le quite esa fascinación por esa profesora –

Esos comentarios sí que le llamaron la atención a nuestro lindo moreno - ¿Ella les dijo que también le fascina la profesora Kyoyama? - tenía una sonrisa entre burlona y curiosa.

\- No nos dijo con palabras pero su actitud reflejaba eso –explico lentamente LuLu.- Hasta me atrevería a decir que le gusta y lo digo por el modo en que se expreso sobre esa nueva profesora –

\- No la culpo, es muy atractiva – Chocolove tenía que platicar con su ex, automáticamente planeo hacer una parada en la casa Usui - En fin, me voy porque está esperando mi tutor – se encamino a la entrada, se tropezó con una caja de pizza - Limpien este sitio y también piensen que haremos esta noche para divertirnos –

\- No se preocupe – Ben con tropezones se acerco a su jefe - Ayer mientras estaba en la escuela nos topamos con Nicrhom y nos invito al de su club hermano – le dio el panfletos y boletos que era 30, muchos para su reducida banda.

\- Muy bien - agarro solamente cinco boletos porque decidió invitar a los hermanos Usui para una gran fiesta y tal vez también invitaría al gruñón de Ren como al tranquilo de Lyserg - ¿Te dijo porque nos invita? – su amigo negó moviendo la cabeza, a Chocolove no le daba buena sensación esa invitación pero aun así decidió que irían para ver que quería ese tipo, tal vez quería hacer negocios con ellos o solamente era amable para invitarlo, obviamente era más real lo primero – Bien, iremos a su club a la media noche, se preparan –

\- Si, señor – y con esa respuesta salió de su guarida.

* * *

Otra actualización, dividí el capitulo porque soy muy lenta para corregir.

Espero que les guste, espero como en la noche subir la segunda parte. Gracias por sus comentarios Hifigenius, Khatal, Karla y Allie Mcclure.

Hay que seguir divirtiéndonos.

Amor&paz.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Como todo buen padre trabajador le gusta despertar tranquilamente en un sábado en la mañana, desayunar con sus retoños y pasar tiempo de calidad platicando con ellos pero ese sábado no fue así a la hora de bajar e ir a la cocina el señor Usui bajo vio como estaban sus hijos de un extremo a otro de la mesa, sentía la tensión en el aire y esas miradas llenas de enojo puro.

Ese silencio frio era la señal que hay guerra entre ellos - Buenos días, hijos míos – dijo con tono suave para no provocar el enojo que había entre ellos, como buen padre sabe que las disputas entre adolescentes son peor que la inquisición - ¿Qué hay para desayunar? – se sentó en medio de los combatientes y vio en la mesa un pila de hot cakes y tocino, lentamente se sirvió mientras no perdía de vista como sus hijos seguían mirándose. – Se ven deliciosos, ¿Quién los hizo? -

\- Yo, papá – respondió rápidamente Pilika y le sonrío pero después vio a Horo, le dio una dura mirada - Tú no puedes estar interesado en esa… persona porque tienes a Damuko –

\- No es malo sentir interés por esa… persona – contraataco el joven Usui. – Solamente quieres arrebatármela como siempre haces cuando quiero algo–

\- Yo no quiero arrebatártela y lo más importe es que ella no es tuya – el señor Usui le untaba mermelada a sus hot cakes sin perder de lo que decía su hija - ¿Qué diría tu novia al escuchar que quieres a alguien más? - esa clase de información sí que al papá no se lo esperaba pero no le daba importancia a diferencia del otro dato en el que no entendía sobre qué: Pilika se la quiere arrebatar a Horo, eso le sonó raro pero dejo de analizar para seguir prestando atención a la discusión sus hijos - No soy tu rival –

\- Claro que no lo eres porque no tienes el nivel para serlo – si pensaba Horo que con ese comentario tan soberbio haría sentir mal a su hermana y como consecuencia la quitaría de su camino pues estaba muy equivocado.

Pilika entorno los ojos - Si me sigues hablando así me estarás obligando actuar del modo que no quieres – con voz amenazadora lo dijo.

\- Uyyy, que miedo me das -

\- Sigue provocándome porque después te arrepentirás – en la mente de Pilika de poco a poco por causa de este enfrentamiento estaba planeando hacerle la vida imposible a su hermano, como por ejemplo: estorbándole en sus intentos con la profesora.

\- Aléjate de ella o te humillare –Horo también estaba planeando su estrategia contra su hermanita.

\- ¡Como ya te lo dije: ella se me acerca! – prácticamente se lo grito, el señor Usui estaba algo asustado por esa exaltación de su hija; ella tardo en calmarse - Y para tu información no soy tú único rival, ten en cuenta a Chocolove –

Horo se dio un leve golpe en la frente al olvidarse que también su amigo Chocolove tenía interés por su profesora favorita – Lo sé, se que él también la quiere – se levanto de su asiento - Después me encargare de él, así que te sugiero que solamente te preocupes de ti porque te humillare si te veo cerca de ella – dejo los traste en el fregadero y se fue de la cocina.

Pilika sin mucho ánimo siguió comiendo – Estúpido –

Manta caminaba rápidamente en esa hermosa mañana hasta que llego a la casa de su amiga, el día de ayer no pudo alcanzarla - La desventaja de tener piernas cortas – se dijo mientras se acercaba a tocar el timbre pero ni llego a tocar cuando fue sorprendió debido a que la puerta se abrió y salió Horo horo que se veía muy disgustado – Hola, Horo. ¿Se encontrara despierta tu hermana? –

La mirada de ese chico era fría – Ella lo está - empezó a caminar lejos de la casa. Manta estaba desconcertado ante esa actitud cortante pero no le dio importancia y aprovecho que Horo no cerró la puerta

– Buenos días - dio un paso y otro, cerró la puerta - ¡Pilika! –

\- ¡Estoy en la cocina, Manta! – el joven rubio camino hasta esa instancia donde estaba ella y el señor Usui.

\- Buenos días, señor Usui – saludo cortésmente y se inclinaba.

\- Buenos días – al señor Usui le agradaba mucho Manta. – Si gustas aun sobra hot cakes –

\- Gracias, lo tomare en cuenta – con esa respuesta el señor Usui se levanto de la silla y fue a lavar los trastes. Manta no pudo evitar notar la cara de fastidio de su amiga - ¿Qué tienes? –

Pilika lo miro con el ceño fruncido –Horo horo - ahora comprendía, esos hermanos otra vez discutieron.

\- ¿Ahora de que fue su pelea? –

La joven miro de reojo a su padre y después a Manta, con gesto le pidió a su amigo que se acercara – Fue por la profesora Kyoyama – le susurro, Manta se alejo. – Cree que se la voy a quitar –

\- ¿Por qué piensa eso? – Pilika se encogió de hombros mientras que su amigo que es muy inteligente y recordó que Horo estuvo ayer afuera del salón, el rubio hizo conexiones rápidamente para al final deducir – Tal vez él piensa eso por como actúas enfrente de la maestra - sonreía con orgullo al escuchar sus propias deducciones tan ciertas – Recuerda que le envíe la grabación que te hice y seguramente por eso estaba ayer afuera de nuestro salón, vio en vivo como te vuelves dócil con la profesora - le guiño al final que obtuvo como respuesta un zape pero que no le quito esa sonrisa sabionda.

...-...-...

\- Tengo que detener a Pilika – decía Horo en medio de ese parque infantil que está cerca de su casa - Ella me la quiere quitar –

\- Suenas tan celoso como obsesionado – Ren que estaba sentado en el columpio, estaba hablando muy serio - Y ella no es rival…-

\- ¡Así es!, ella no es rival para mí –

Ren alzo una ceja, dejo escapar un suspiro de disgusto por como lo corto su amigo, se dio un tiempo para continuar todo lo que quiere decirle - Solamente dime que sí sabes que tienes más contrincantes que tu hermana –

\- Claro que lo sé, no soy idiota –Horo ignoro como su amigo rodo los ojos por fastidio - Esos contrincantes son fácil de quitar de mi camino, en cambio mi hermana tiene esa ternura y cara de ángel cuando en realidad es una diabla – acerco su rostro a su amigo, a Ren no le gustaba sentir la respiración endemoniada de su amigo y le asustaba esa mirada de loco - La ternura es lo más peligroso en esta vida –

Tao empujo lejos a su amigo – Entonces, en conclusión, tu hermana es tu máximo rival – Horo asintió después Ren sonrío con arrogancia, se cruzo de brazos y le dedico esa mirada dura - ¿Y en este caso, Chocolove es un rival fácil de eliminar de tu camino? –

\- Así es, como también a ti – ahí sus miradas se cruzaron, eran intensas, una demente mientras la otra sorprendida ante ese tono tan receloso de Horo.

\- Hey!, no me mires así, yo no quiero a la maestra –

\- Eso dices pero bien que la ves con lujuria –

\- Estas en un actitud insoportable – Ren comenzó a masajear la frente por esa migraña que le está generando su amigo - Tus celos sacan lo peor de ti –

\- ¿De verdad, Ren? ¿De verdad? –el joven Tao deseaba que algo los interrumpiera, cualquier cosa, tal vez un rayo que partiera a su amigo o que un volcán naciera y quemara con su lava a Horo, cualquier milagro que hiciera que esta conversación acabara porque si no terminaba por un evento natural sería su puño que haría callar las babosadas de Horo horo.

\- Hola, amigos –ahí estaba el milagro que pido Ren Tao, giro a ver a su salvador que hizo que su alivio se esfumara.

\- Chocolove – Horo horo lo saludo sin mucha alegría - Es bueno verte, necesito hablar contigo sobre un tema delicado –

Chocolove sintió frio al ver como Horo lo miraba con celos, ya no había sentido esa mirada desde que andaba como novio con Pilika y gracias a esa experiencia aprendió que debe iniciar un tema de conversación para evitar el discurso desagradable que seguramente tiene Horo horo que darle - Antes de que inicies debo preguntarles ¿le gustarían ir a un club conmigo y mi banda? –con esa cuestión Horo dejo su actitud de sicario a uno curioso.

\- ¿A qué club? -

\- Al club del hermano de Nicrhom – el moreno le contesto a Ren que también se veía curioso - Para ser exactos, el club se llama… - saco los boletos de su pantalón, el moreno sabía que debía recordar el nombre de ese club porque es donde hace frecuentemente negocios pero él no era un hombre de buena memoria y todo gracias por jugar futbol americano sin casco - Club Red Soul – le dio una entrada a Ren y otro a Horo horo.

\- ¿Pagaremos por estas entradas? – la voz tacaña de Horo hizo reír al moreno.

\- No, entraremos gratis –se reacomodo la mochila - Gracias a estos boletos nos darán tarjetones que son cortesías que nos dará acceso a todas las bebidas y botana como también secciones exclusivas del Club –explico amablemente, los ojos de su ex cuñado se les ilumino con la palabra: gratis - Entonces ¿piensan en acompañarnos?

\- Sí –

\- ¡Por supuesto que iré porque es gratis! –Horo horo grito emocionado a diferencia de como lo hizo Ren con una tranquilidad.

\- Tacaño – murmuro el chino - ¿A qué hora nos vemos? –

\- A la media noche en el callejón del club –se cruzo de brazos y miro burlonamente el moreno a Horo - Ahora sí, ¿de qué tema delicado vas hablar conmigo? – Horo observo a Chocolove después a Ren y al último a su boleto.

\- Mmm… ese tema lo podemos platicar en otra ocasión – el Usui no iba a arruinar esta excelente invitación por ese tema.

De repente el sonido del celular altero al moreno porque sabía que era su tutor – Me tengo que ir urgentemente a mi casa – con apuro respondió al cel - ¿Sí?... ya voy en camino solamente me tope con mis amigos, en unos quince minutos llego – termino la llamada y saco otros dos boletos que dio a sus dos amigos que lo vieron extrañados que le diera boletos extras - Me podían hacer el favor de extender la invitación a Lyserg como también a Pilika - Ren y Horo asintieron mientras que el moreno camino rápidamente – Gracias y nos vemos en la noche –

\- Yo llamare a Lyserg y tú le avisas a tu hermana –

\- Claro que no le avisare – tenia sobre de sí la mirada inquisitiva de Ren - Ella aun sigue castigada –

\- Pensé que ya había terminado su castigo –

\- Pues piensas mal –Horo se encamino a la fuente de agua.

Ren al escuchar el tono infantil por parte del Usui ahí lo descubrió -No quieres llevarla – Horo horo rio malvadamente - Eres un maldito –

...-...-...

Pilika tenía la esperanza que con este paseo al centro comercial junto con Manta le ayudaría a relajarse y dejar de pensar en cierta sexy maestra pero no lo fue porque con cada rubia que veía su emociones se aceleraban y hacia desear vera su querida profesora de física.

Dio un largo suspiro al ver a esa mujer rubia pasar a su lado, Manta como buen amigo se burlo - Esa mujer te tiene mal, amiga, pero muuuuyyy mal –

\- Cállate – cambio su actitud añoranza a una enojada.

\- Últimamente esa es tu palabra favorita para decirme – el enano no podía dejar pasar cada oportunidad para divertirse a costa de su amiga. – Siento que te vas a morir si no la ves en este fin de semana –

\- Eres un… - observo a otra mujer con pelo rubio, espero para ver su rostro pero sabía que no era ella al ver esas piernas que no la enloquecía y efectivamente al ver ese rostro confirmo que no era. – Demonios –

\- Por dios, te tiene entre sus manos - se carcajeo pero se detuvo al ver esa mirada lleno de muerte hacia su persona – Ok, dejare de burlarme –

\- Te lo agradezco y como muestra te invitare un helado – caminaron hacia la heladería, Manta eligió un helado de chocolate, en cambio, Pilika obtuvo una de vainilla.

Después de comprarlos fueron al centro de videojuegos donde pasaron entretenidos por casi tres horas hasta que les dio hambre. Cuando fueron a la sección de comida Pilika se topo con la novia de su hermano.

\- Damuko, Damuko – la peli negra giro a ver quien la llamaba y le agrado ver a su buen amiga Pilika.

Ambas chicas se abrazaron después Damuko también abrazo a Manta, entre los tres se compraron hamburguesas, comieron y platicaron hasta que hubo un silencio entre ellos que al final lo rompió Damuko.

\- Tu hermano no me habla, no me ha escrito por mensaje – la voz tímida y triste le rompió el corazón a Pilika porque no le gustaba ver asía a Damuko - ¿Sabes si está enojado conmigo por algo que hice? –

\- Él no está enojado y no has hecho nada malo, es él el que anda…-

\- Pilika – Manta la detuvo antes de que pronunciara palabras que afectaría a esa relación.

A veces no le gustaba el hecho que Damuko no estudiaran en la misma escuela porque así no se podía enterar de lo que hace su hermano o de hechos tan relevantes como el caso de la profesora que ha vuelto un bruto a su familiar - Él es solamente un imbécil que se olvida de su hermosa novia, si quieres pasa mañana temprano y lo encontraras para que platiques con él -

\- Es una buena idea – Damuko como muestra de agradecimiento a su amiga le apretó la mano – Mañana iré a tu casa – observo el reloj que tenía en la muñeca. – Se me hizo tarde – se levanto rápidamente, se despido de sus amigos – Siempre me alegro pasar el tiempo con ustedes, adiós –

\- Hasta mañana, Damuko – con mucha alegría se despidió Manta – Ella es tan linda, me sorprende que sea la novia de Horo porque claramente él no se la merece –

\- Exactamente, él no se la merece – Pilika dijo con mucho indignación – No es justo que descuide a su novia por una cuestión de hormonas –

\- No critiques injustamente a tu hermano cuando tú también está actuando como él –

\- Lo sé pero a diferencia de él yo no tengo una pareja como para andar fantaseando con otra persona –

\- Buen punto – caminaba apresuradamente para salir del centro comercial.

\- Y además… - Pilika golpeo con el hombro a ese chico con una larga trenza - Disculpe –

\- No te preocupes yo no vi por donde iba… ¿Pilika? -

La joven Usui sonrío ampliamente a ver fijamente al chico - Nichrom, milagro que te dejas ver – inmediatamente lo abrazo con mucha efusividad porque llevaba meses sin ver a su otro ex que se cambio de escuela como de casa.

\- He estado ocupado adaptándome a la nueva casa y a la escuela – dejaron de abrazarse, Nicrhom extendió la mano para saludar a Manta, el enano no tardo en corresponderle - La vida es curiosa porque justamente hoy estaba pensando en llamarte para hacerte una invitación –

\- ¿De qué trata la invitación? – dijo en tono juguetona.

\- Hoy en el club se va inaugurar una nueva sección donde tendrá muchos tubos, jaulas, bailarines y una gran pista de baile, en fin, será espectacular – con esa descripción la animo y eso lo noto Nichrom - Invite a Chocolove y a su banda, espero que ellos vayan al igual que tú, ¿Te animaras a ir?

Pilika se restregaba las manos por la emoción de ir a divertirse en la noche, aunque no tiene la edad legal para entrar pero ese detalle no la detiene porque gracias al estar vinculada a la banda de Chocolove obtuvo identificaciones falsas - Cuenta conmigo –

\- Es excelente escucharlo, ¿Y tú, Manta?, ¿vas a ir? –

Manta observo a Pilika y recordó que no tenía nada más que hacer en la noche – Claro que voy – a veces él sentía que necesitaba relajarse de tanto estudio y curso que le obligan realizar sus padres.

\- Entonces es un hecho – Nichrom estaba emocionado que sus amigos y conocidos cercanos fueran a este gran momento de su vida porque esa nueva sección fue su idea que le dio a su hermano y que claramente le encanto - Sera mejor que me apure porque aun hay detalles que arreglar para inaugurar perfectamente esa sección –abrazo nuevamente a su ex - No olvides que se pone increíble el ambiente a la media noche así que llega un poco antes para estés enfiestadas antes del momento cumbre y por cierto le haré saber a Mosoke que los deje pasar sin problemas –

\- Lo tendré en cuenta y gracias por la invitación – agito la mano al despedirlo a los lejos – Esta noche no será aburrida y será perfecto para quitarme de la mente de modo definitivo a esa profesora – las últimas palabras lo dijo con tanta convicción debido a que sabe que esa mujer la está cambiando de un modo bueno, obediente y que está haciendo surgir sentimientos suaves que es muy lejos de lo que es ella.

\- Lo dudo –

\- ¿Qué dices, Manta? – ella odiaba que le contradigan

\- Digo que hay que prepararnos y que yo paso por ti para ir juntos al club - Manta se alejo de su amiga – Te veo en la noche -

* * *

Así es, se va armar la fiesta… jajajaja Uyyyy… ¿a quién se encontran en el club? XD Ando debatiéndome si hacerlo candente este fic, fiel a mi estilo o que sea ligero, al final ustedes lo descubrirán.

Disfruto mucho este fic porque me divierte mucho, yo sí tuve dos maestras como Anna, de carácter fuerte que te derrite. Fue mi perdición de buena manera como de la mala.

Me encanta leer sus comentarios porque siento su emoción. Gracias algunos en apoyar a Pilika.

Con este fic ando con todo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, saludos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Eran las 03:05 de la madrugada y en el Club Red Soulhabía un ambiente de locura, música electrónica con tono sensual, las luces de neón color rosa que se combinaban con el blanco y morado daban ese toque de intimidad para dar paso al coqueteo a esos bailarines exóticos que estaban en esas jaulas.

\- ¡Señorita Usui, aléjate de ese hombre y bájate de esa jaula! - esa intensidad junto con ese hermoso tono de voz hizo que Pilika dejara de bailar sensualmente con ese bailarín, casi se le caía la botella de whisky a la hora de girar lentamente hasta poder a ese espécimen sensual de mujer, que llevaba una vestido azul marino que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, zapatillas negra que hacían ver muy provocativas esas piernas pero lo que le llamo la atención fue ese pecho que resaltaba muy esponjosamente gracias a ese generoso escote, ese vestido resaltaba lo bien proporcionada que es la rubia, a pesar de tener el ceño fruncido aun se veía atractiva.

\- _Es toda una diosa_ – pensó Pilika mientras refrescaba la garganta con el licor porque diablos esa mujer hacia que reaccionara de mil forma. Se dio cuenta como llegaban un par de mujeres y un hombre castaño al lado de su profesora.

\- ¿Quién diablos es esa sexy rubia? – cuestiono unos de los amigos de Pilika.

 **11 Horas antes…**

Pilika solamente se quedo viendo como esas pequeñas piernas corrían lejos de ella, le pareció graciosa la huida de su amigo y por supuesto sabía porque huía, él huía para no tener un castigo por dudar de ella. Y su amigo sabe que detesta que duden de su palabra.

Ella hablaba muy en serio en que su objetivo en esta noche será olvidarse de modo definitivo a esa profesora de su mente, la sacara de su sistema si es necesario bebiendo mucho alcohol para conseguirlo ella lo hará.

Esta noche Pilika Usui planeaba bailar mucho, beber mucho y coquetería con algún chico para solamente pasar el rato; en palabras simples: ella se divertiría a lo grande esta noche y nadie se lo impediría.

Saco su cel. vio que eran las 5 de la tarde. – Ni si quiera me dijo a qué hora pasara por mi – camino lentamente rumbo a su casa.

Pilika sabía que las próximas horas serían muy aburridas hasta que Manta apareciera, al llegar a la casa escucho que la tv estaba encendida y también alcanzo oír susurros, camino a la sala para ver como su hermano hablaba por teléfono.

\- Ren me llamo diciendo que no quieres ir, anímate, Lyserg, será una excelente salida de grupo – noto que su hermano estaba muy emocionado - No nos vamos a meter en problemas como la última vez… ¿entonces es un sí? - su tono suplicante es su última carta que es 100% efectiva - ¡Genial, Lyserg, te juro que no te arrepentirás de ir!, Muy bien, ya sabes el lugar y la hora que nos veremos… - dejo de prestar atención a su hermano debió a que olía algo delicioso que provenía de la cocina.

\- Huele rico, papá – se recargo sobre el refrigerador.

\- Gracias, hazme el favor de lavarte las manos –Pilika rodo los ojos ante esa orden pero aun así obedeció y se lavo en el fregadero.

Horo entraba a la cocina, se sirvió ese delicioso estofado y se sentó – Papá, hoy en la noche voy a salir con mis amigos, espero que no te moleste –

\- No me molestaría si dejaras de meterte en problemas – el señor Usui lo miro intensamente, esa típica mirada intimidante que dan los padres como si eso eliminarían tus malas intenciones ¡ingenuos! - No quiero recibir otra llamada de la estación de policía –

\- Entendido, me comportare - Horo se rindió – Entonces, ¿me dejaras ir? – el señor asintió. – ¡Eres el mejor papá del mundo! – muy meloso lo dijo y después de ese desplante ellos empezaron a platicar de deporte.

Pilika no perdió detalle cómo le fue fácil a su hermano obtener el permiso de papá, lentamente tomo asiento, mientras que su padre le servía el estofado de tofu su mente analizaba como conseguir el permiso de su padre, ella sabía que no le sería fácil debido a que apenas salió de un castigo y más el hecho de que su padre aun no le levanta la prohibición de irse a divertirse a un Club nocturno o salir en la noche con sus amigos.

Así que mientras comía pensó y pensó hasta que su ingeniosa mente le revelo que su padre no le había prohibió ir a la casa de Manta porque puede ir a esa casa sea de día o de noche y que esta noche sería perfecta para realizar "un trabajo pendiente de la escuela, que es muy urgente en realizar", su padre le regañaría por ser irresponsable y dejar todo a último momento pero al final la dejaría ir a esa casa para hacer la tarea.

Controlo su sonrisa malvada porque su hermano la estaba viendo.

Por supuesto que está mal mentir para ir de fiesta pero a veces es necesario para divertirse.

Comió en silencio, observando el comportamiento de su padre y hermano mientras esperaba el momento adecuado para lanzar su mentira.

Y ese momento fue cuando su hermano se levanto y se fue de la cocina.

\- Papá – con fingida voz tímida hablo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – el señor hizo a un lado sus platos para apoyar sus brazos, esa pose de hombre de negocio la intimido.

\- Mmm… oye… no te va a gustar lo que diré –

\- ¡Estas embarazada! – grito angustioso el señor porque aun es muy joven para ser abuelo.

\- ¿Qué?, ¡no! - Pilika discretamente se toco el estomago - ¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿es porque me ves gorda? –frunció el ceño.

\- No te veo gorda, estas bien – el señor Usui sabía que el tema de peso con las mujeres es un tema delicado que ningún hombre cuerdo debe tocar - Te ves hermosa pero en fin, ¿Qué me ibas a decir? –

Pilika relajo la mirada porque ahora tocaba actuar – Lo que pasa es que... se me olvido decirte que tengo un tarea muy urgente que debo de realizar con Manta y que se debe entregar el Lunes –cerro los ojos para el regaño.

\- Pilika, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable? –el señor Usui se levanto y se cruzo de brazos.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, papá, pero en mi defensa… – alzo las manos - Di que lo recordé a tiempo – rio levemente pero se detuvo al ver la mirada de regaño de su padre – Me puse de acuerdo con Manta en ir a su casa para realizar el proyecto de química, no importa si debemos desvelarnos para terminarlo –

En el silencio que se origino la puso nerviosa junto con esa mirada intensa que le daba su progenitor.

\- Bueno, te doy permiso que vayas solamente porque es tarea pero escúchame bien, Pilika Usui – levando el dedo índice - Que sea la última vez que descuidas la tarea – Pilika bajo la cabeza y asintió lentamente ante esas palabras.

Sin siquiera fuera una orden ayudo en modo silencioso a su padre a limpiar la mesa y lavar los platos, una vez libre fue a la habitación, envío un mensaje a Manta que decía "ven por mí a las 8pm" y que fue contestado con un "¿porque tan temprano?", Pilika le envío otro mensaje diciendo "Tu solamente ven a esa hora" y lo último que leyó de parte de Manta fue un "Ok".

La joven Pilika agarro una mochila donde guardo la ropa que utilizaría esa noche y también coloco el libro de química para dar la apariencia. Mientras ella se preparaba también lo hacia Horo horo.

* * *

Hola, chicos y chicas, otra vez aquí actualizando… se viene la fiesta porque este mes hay fiesta. Este capitulo me trae recuerdos XD

Disculpen por no actualizar la semana pasada pero he aquí un probada de lo que nos espera.

Gracias por sus comentarios: ligthangel, Tuinevitableanto, RodrigoVAz, Sury y Vctor U.

Y los que siguen y leen la historia.

Hay que seguir divirtiéndonos.

Amor&paz.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8.**

Pilika se movía de un lado a otro dentro de su habitación, las ansias de irse sin ningún problema la estaban carcomiendo; ella intento leer o pasar el rato en la computadora pero al final decidió ver la televisión en la sala, se llevo la mochila que ha arreglado detenidamente con las opciones de ropa y uno que otro libro de química.

Cuando el reloj sonó las **8 pm** no tardo en escuchar el timbre de la casa, automáticamente agarro la mochila y fue a la puerta – Me voy – le grito apuradamente a su padre que estaba en el segundo piso.

Al abrir la puerta encontró a un mal humorado Manta – Espero que me explique tu motivo de que… -

\- No te vayas – la voz profunda de su padre interrumpió a Manta e hizo que Pilika se pusiera nerviosa.

A ella siempre se le olvidaba la parte en que su padre platica con Manta – Amigo, solamente sigue la corriente - alcanzo a decir porque segundos después el señor Usui bajaba las escaleras.

\- Manta, me alegra verte por segunda vez por este día – sonrío gentilmente el señor –Y disculpa a mi hija por ser irresponsable por el proyecto que tienen juntos – el joven Oyamada mira a su amiga y ella asentía lentamente, ese era su señal que ella mintió y quería que le ayudara a seguir con esa mentira. – Pero me sorprende de tu irresponsabilidad -

\- Ohh, cierto, a veces con tanta tarea uno se olvida de proyectos tan importante como este que es de…- Manta se rascaba la nuca - Literatura – sonrío levemente pero después la quito al ver el ceño fruncido del señor Usui.

\- Pensé que el proyecto era de Química – el señor se cruzo de brazos, el nerviosismo de Manta aumento cuando Horo se hizo presente a la hora de bajar las escalera y ese tipo tenía una mirada intensa. Pilika apretó la mochila contra el pecho y maldijo mentalmente la llegada de su inoportuno hermano mayor.

\- Ohhhh… por supuesto que es de Química pero es… es un proyecto levemente enfocado, sí, eso, es enfocado un poco en el… - Oyamada empezó a largar su frase mientras pensaba como arreglarlo – El lado literario de los grandes científicos Químicos –

Pilika se aguanto las ganas de darse un golpe en la frente ante tales palabras tan vacilantes de su amigo, tuvo que entrar en acción para salvarlos de la situación - Así es, papá, este proyecto vamos a investigar sobre sus gustos literarios - Pilika agarro la mano de Manta – Si nos disculpas, nos tenemos que ir porque ese proyecto nos espera – miro detenidamente a su hermano que estaba de brazos cruzados, tratando de verse imponente.

\- Te quiero, hija, cuídate - con esas dulces palabras por parte de su papá se relajo y le fue a dar un abrazo junto con beso en la mejilla, después ellos salieron de la casa.

Caminaron rápidamente a la camioneta, ella dio un vistazo atrás y ahí estaba su hermano siguiendo viéndola detenidamente, no pudo evitar detenerse y girar completamente para darle una seña obscena que hizo que su hermano le gritara furioso pero gracias a la distancia no entendió lo que dijo.

Manta la jalo hasta la camioneta negra y la obligo a entrar, en ese momento ambos se relajaron, Manta ordeno al chofer que los llevara a casa.

\- Entonces, tenemos un maldito proyecto de Química – en tono irritado hablo Manta – Así que vamos a investigar sobre los gustos literarios de los científicos químicos –

\- Así es – Pilika respondió lentamente, vio a su amigo, él se irrito al ver la diversión que ella tenía reflejado en los ojos.

\- ¿Cuándo nos toca entregar esa mierda de proyecto? –

\- Este lunes – en ese punto ella empezó a reírse, su risa fue tan contagiosa que hizo que Manta dejara el mal humor.

\- Solamente contéstame ¿Por qué mentir? –

\- Fue mi única manera de poder salir esta noche – ella se cruzo de brazos, fruncía el ceño - Aun tengo prohibido salir en la noche pero sobre todo ir a un club –

\- Pensé que ya había terminado tu castigo –

\- De hecho estoy libre del castigo pero la prohibición es otro tema – Pilika recordó el discurso del porque le prohibía ir a sitios como ese, su padre le había dicho que aun era menor de edad y esos sitios no eran adecuados para una niña tierna como ella, si tan solo supiera su padre que ella dejo de ser tierna desde cierta muerte que aun le duele cada día – Esa prohibición no me lo van quitar ni cuando tenga la mayoría de edad –

\- Me sorprende que te creyó –

\- A mi igual – Pilika observo la calle por la oscuridad que siempre la hipnotiza.

 **...-...-...**

Eran las **10:00 pm,** Chocolove se vio en el espejo, llevaba puesto una chamarra negra de cuero, jeans azul marino, botas de obrero colore negro, camisa blanca con los tres botones abiertos para mostrar poco de su piel morena.

Salió de su habitación para ir a la cocina y se comió una manzana bajo la atenta mirada de su tutor legal que a pesar que estaba con torres de papel y una laptop enfrente de él no dejo pasar el atuendo fiestero del chico.

\- Otra vez vas a salir con tu pandilla – dijo Orona mientras acariciaba su larga barba blanca.

\- Sí – el muchacho salió de la cocina para escapar del típico discurso que ese hombre le dará.

Chocolove abrió la puerta del baño, se arreglo su afro y después se dispuso en lavarse los dientes - Sabes que no estoy en contra que salgas con ellos pero si estoy en contra que te metan en problemas - Choco escupió fuertemente sobre el lavamanos y miro con disgusto a Orona que tenía el ceño fruncido.

\- Lo sé – se enjuago la boca, se limpio los residuos y salió del baño siendo perseguido por ese hombre.

\- Lo sabes pero no lo comprendes – Orona siguió su discurso debido a que estaba realmente preocupado por el futuro de Chocolove que lo conoció desde los 13 años porque ha llevado su caso de todos sus delitos - Debo recordarte que aun estas a prueba por el juez – Chocolove dio un largo suspiro, trato que ese maldito recordatorio no lo amargara - Una sola equivocación y… -

\- Y meten otra vez al reformatorio - lo dijo con tanta ligereza que le asusto a Orona - Tranquilo, Orona, es una simple, amigable salida de amigos, no solamente estará mi pandilla también estará Horo horo, Lyserg, Ren y Pilika – esos dos últimos nombres alivio al señor porque sabía que tanto Ren y Pilika tiene un poco más sentido responsabilidad a la ahora de saber cuándo se están metiendo en problemas - No me he metido en líos en estos últimos meses, y te recuerdo que tengo buenas calificaciones y que estoy alejado de los negocios – esto último era una vil mentira.

\- No te creo que estés alejado de tus negocios –Chocolove simplemente sonrío inocentemente al saber que fue descubierto por su tutor - No soy tonto, sé que tu les das indicaciones y tienes que cortar tu alianza con esa pandilla porque… –

\- Lo haré, ya basta - en ese punto se encontraba irritado el moreno, no le gustaba que le dieran ordenes que se separara de su pandilla que es su familia - Me voy antes que me enoje –

\- ¿Puedo saber donde estarás? –

\- Si puedes saberlo, voy estar en el Club Red Soul – al escuchar el nombre del antro Orona sabía que significaba problemas porque conocía al propietario que tenía un buen prestigio entre las personas que van a solamente a divertirse como en esas mafias que van también a divertirse pero más para hacer negocios turbios.

\- No llegues tarde o hare que vayan por ti – con voz sombrío le aviso a su pupilo - Y sabes que lo haré, no me quedes mal, Chocolove – el moreno trago el nudo que se formo al sentir ese tono de voz tan frio.

Salió prácticamente corriendo de la casa para a ir por su pandilla – Definitivamente Orona sería perfecto para mi pandilla, sabe intimidar -

...-...-...

– Maldita, niña – grito frustrado al ver esa seña obscena, al verse ir la camioneta cerro de malas la puerta – Soy su hermano, debe tenerme más respeto – subió rápidamente a su habitación, arreglo la ropa que se pondrá después bajo a la cocina para comer mientras lo hacía revisaba las notificaciones.

La hora se acercaba para irse al callejón donde se encontraría con sus amigos, así que fue momento de bañarse.

Se baño lentamente, cada parte de su hermosa piel fue exfoliada, una vez limpio se froto crema en todo el cuerpo y se rocío su fragancia varonil; se lavo los dientes y se peino. Fue a su habitación, se coloco sus jeans negros, camisa azul marino, su banda en el cabello, zapatos negros y agarro una chamarra negra deportiva.

Mientras se veía en el espejo, Horo horo volvió a pensar sobre su hermana y su salida con Manta, por supuesto que no se creyó que su hermanita y su amigo tengan un proyecto de química pero no iba a desmentirle enfrente de su padre porque mientras ella esté lejos de esta zona podía ir al club sin problema alguno y divertirse.

Tal vez, ellos iban a divertirse en grande en la mansión de Manta y tal vez organizaron alguna fiesta o algún tipo de diversión extrema pero para Horo horo muy bien que lo hagan, que su hermana se salga con la suya para pasar la noche lejos de la casa.

\- Hoy será una excelente noche – se dijo mientras se coloco la chamarra, metió su cel al bolsillo y salió de la habitación.

\- Ya me voy, papá – fue con su padre para darle un abrazo, no le puso atención a las advertencia de su padre porque se enfoco en salir de la casa.

Sintió como vibro su cel y saco del bolsillo, se quedo pasmado porque era un mensaje de su novia, que le decía que lo extraña mucho, el corazón se le estrujo a Horo al leer ese mensaje.

– Tengo que hablar con ella pero… - guardo el cel en el bolsillo - Esta noche a disfrutarla -

...-...-...

 **10:25 pm** en la zona de entrenamiento nocturna no solamente había antros también había restaurantes, cafeterías, bar- karaoke y varios locales.

En un lujo restaurante de luces tenues y de gran arquitectura griega se encontraba la dueña de los sueños húmedos de la mayoría de los alumnos de la Academia Privada Shinra.

Esa hermosa rubia se encontraba cenando con sus dos mejores amigas antes de ir a ese endemonio Club Red Soul que últimamente no ha ido debió a varios factores personales que ahora mismo no quiere recordarlo.

Ese club lo ha frecuentado desde que se abrió, prácticamente conoce al propietario porque coincidieron en un ciclo escolar en ese tiempo de preparatoria, también conoce a varios de sus inversionistas, uno de ellos muy allegado a su familia.

\- Andas masacrando a mis alumnos y en especial a los niños problemáticos – en tono burlón hablo Tamao que llevaba una par copas más que ella.

\- _Y eso que apenas estamos iniciando la diversión_ – pensó duramente la rubia mientras miraba a su dulce amiga. – Así que los ando masacrando, genial por mi– lo dijo con tanto sarcasmo, se estaba irritando con ese tema.

\- Un brindis por ti – Tamao alzo su copa de vino blanco y después lo bebió, sin decoro se limpio los labios - Por una parte es bueno que los masacres con tu atractivo porque ya no hacen tantas bromas desde que llegaste, ha bajado el índice de travesuras y han subido sus calificaciones, de alguna manera han mejorado gracias a ti - Anna se limito en sacudir la cabeza ante tal discurso que la tenía harta.

\- Deja de bromear –

\- No bromeo, hasta tienes la prueba de lo que te digo es cierto, te recuerdo como se acerco ese alumno a nosotras el día de ayer – se sirvió un poco mas de vino para después tragárselo de un solo viaje, miro estrechamente a esa rubia - Hablo muy en serio cuando te digo que estas inspirando a que sean mejores –

Anna en ese instante sentía esa horrible necesidad de gritarle duramente y encender un cigarrillo como en los viejos tiempo de rebelde adolescencia pero se aguanto así que siguió con su temple de hierro - Yo no les he dicho o hecho algo para que mejoren. Solamente he dado clase -

\- El sólo verte les inspiras porque ellos quieren tener y ver tu linda sonrisa de aceptación – lo último lo dijo en tono burlón porque ha visto como sus alumnos suspiran y tiene ojos llenos de tanto amor cuando ven la sonrisa de Anna.

\- ¡Deja de decir tonterías! – no pudo evitar explotar, observo a su alrededor y nadie vio su desquite gracias a que estaba en la zona vip – Solamente deja de hablar de ese tema –

\- No puedo dejar de hablarlo porque estás haciendo milagros en la escuela, me tienes sorprendida – Tamao estaba orgullosa de su amiga por ese motivo seguía tocando el tema, no sabía porque su amiga no le creía.

\- ¿Siguen hablando del trabajo? – Anna respondió asistiendo a su recién llegada amiga.

La peli plateada entorno los ojos por irritación porque aun no cambian de tema desde que fue al tocador - Jeanne, deberías ver como nuestra amiga tiene embobados a todos mis alumnos, es como ver a un domador de leones -

Jeanne rio levemente ante tal comparación pero que también le genero curiosidad, observo a su amiga rubia – Con tal comparación hasta ganas me dio de ver como los tienes domados - agarro una papita del plato de Tamao y se lo comió lentamente.

\- No le sigas el juego – le ordeno Anna pero su amiga francesas solamente se encogió de hombros.

\- Como ya te veo fastidiada será mejor irnos de aquí – Jeanne tomo su bolso, chasqueo los dedos y enseguida llego el mesero, pidió la cuenta. Una vez con la cuenta pagada salieron del restaurante -Es hora de ir a bailar – abrazo tanto a Tamao y a Anna mientras se dirigía a ese lujoso mercedes plateado.

...-...-...

 **10:50 pm…** Se estaba esmerando en su atuendo, se vio en el espejo, se sintió hermosa y orgullosa de su figura que poco a poco se está volviendo una mujer.

\- ¿Qué tal me veo? – le pregunto a su amigo que estaba en la sala viendo la tv, Manta juzgo su vestimenta.

\- Vas a llevar falda con este viento frío que anuncia la llegada de Octubre – Pilika se cruzo de brazos ante el comentario mordaz de su amigo - Te vas a enfermar –

\- Eres peor que mi papá – dijo ella mientras se miraba su atuendo que era una corta falda negra, botines del mismo color de la falda, un blusa pegada color beige y saco de mezclilla - Ni si quiera mi padre cuando me veo en este vestuario se pone histérico –

\- Te padre se pondría histérico si se entera que te borrachas con ese tipo de ropa puesta – Manta dijo con sabiduría. – Se te vera todo si llegas a resbalar cuando andes tratando de caminar con la fuerte borrachera que tendrás -

Pilika acepto que su amigo tenía un buen punto - Me cambiare – se cambio la falda por unos jeans pegados de color negro que hacia juego, se dejo los botines, tenía un look rockero - ¿Feliz? – Manta examino el look y alzo ambos pulgares, Pilika feliz ante la probación de su modista.

\- Ahora sí que es hora de divertirnos toda la noche - exclamo el emocionado Oyamada que iba hacia la salida junto con su amiga.

* * *

Hola, chicos y chicas XD tanto tiempo sin actualizar, una disculpa es que paso mi cumpleaños y hubo fiesta discreta.

Están preparados nuestros chicos para su fiesta ¡sí! Y nuestra sexy profesora también. Me he tardado también por los detalles que para mí son importantes.

Saben a Anna siempre me lo imagino un poco como Scarlett (ya saben que rubia hablo) cuando participo en las peliculas en una donde seduce a un tenista o en esa pelicula la isla. babeo por esa mujer y por otras mas, después de este desliz.

Gracias por sus comentarios: Khatal (las profesoras de Biolgia también tienen sus encantos) y Guest.

Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic. Hay que seguirle. Les adelanto que hay mucho alcohol jajajajaja y un poco de hormonas alborotadas, hay que subir el calor en este fic.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9.**

Bajaron de camioneta, caminaron directo al centro nocturno, su modo de caminar es tan presumido. Sin ninguna vergüenza ese par de amigos se dirigieron hasta ese hombre elegante que salva guardaba la entrada del club.

\- Identificación – dijo ese hombre vestido de traje negro sin siquiera mirarlos, tanto la Usui y Oyamada se encogieron de hombros y le dieron sus falsas identificaciones, el tipo se rio por que reconoció esas identificaciones – Hasta que por fin llegaron –Mosoke alzo la mirada de esas credenciales - Pilika y Manta, Nichrom los espera – los dejo entrar.

Su arrogancia subió al tope al sentir las miradas desaprobatorias por parte de esas personas que esperaban.

Una vez adentro había una generosa cantidad de personas y muy atractivo, se escuchaba a todo volumen música electrónica.

Pilika sonrió ampliamente al entrar al espectacular antro que tenía luces de neón de diferentes colores, espejos en las paredes, meseros con ropa atrevida, una gran pista de baile y también había pocas mesas porque en esta sección solamente es para bailar.

Observo como Manta sonreía, compartieron esa mirada de "esta noche nos divertiremos", el enano empezó a caminar hacia el bar donde regularmente esta Nichrom.

Pilika intentaba seguirle el ritmo a su amigo pero estaba tan entretenida viendo los nuevos arreglos del club, detuvo su andar para observar esa gran pantalla que surgía de la pared – _Eso sí es asombroso_ – pensó, fue golpeada por la espalda, una de las desdichas cuando vas a un club, giro para enfrentar al desgraciado que se atrevo a empujarla - Oye, que demo…- pero el desagraciado era en realidad una desgraciada que olía tan malditamente familiar, esa mujer no se detuvo pero eso no era lo que la corto de maldecir fue el hecho que es rubia junto con esa manera de caminar, como esas caderas se balanceaban deliciosamente que le resultaba familiar - Ese caminar y ese perfume - la Usui puede olvidar mil cosas pero nunca olvidaría como huele esa mujer que la vuelve loca - Es ella, debe ser ella –vio como esa mujer se detuvo junto con una mujer con cabello plateado, Pilika espero a que girara para ver su rostro para confirmar su sospecha.

\- Pilika, ¿Por qué te quedaste aquí? -solamente por unos breves segundos miro a Manta para después mirar otras vez esa mujer

\- Ella está aquí – señalo a la mujer

\- ¿Aquí? ¿Ella? - Manta no comprendió al instante pero al ver donde señalaba su amiga, tenía que ser rubia para tener como boba a su amiga - ¿Crees que es la profesora Anna? - asintió rápidamente Manta se preocupo lo tan ansiosa que ella esta -Te aseguro que es otra rubia cualquiera, dudo que nuestra profesora le guste un lugar como este – la agarro por la mano a su amiga y la empezó a jalar para comenzar a irse a la búsqueda - Hay que encontrar a Nichrom –

\- Manta, ella no es otra rubia cualquiera – empezó a decir rápidamente mientras trataba de zafarse de ese agarre - Ese andar y alcance oler su perfume, es ella –

\- ¿En serio, Pili?, ¿puedes oler su perfume en un club como este que huele a cigarrillos, sudor, mota y alcohol?, ¡estas alucinando! –

\- ¡No estoy alucinando! -

Manta que esta exasperado soltó a su amiga para ir a empujarla por la espalda – Tenemos que encontrar a Nichorm para empezar a quitarte esa locura que sientes por la profesora de física - Pilika se dejo empujar porque en cierto modo tiene razón su amigo, tiene que quitarse esa locura por eso es esta noche de diversión.

Por unos largos minutos sintió que la miraban con mucha intensidad por ese motivo no giro y fingió escuchar las tonterías de Jeanne mientras esperaban que Tamao saliera de los baños, una vez que dejo de sentir esa mirada volteo hacia atrás, dio un paso adelante cuando vio un destello de cabellera peli celeste junto con un hombre algo enano y rubio, sonrío - ¿Serán ellos?, no creo -

\- ¿Qué sucede Anna? – le cuestiono Jeanne que tenía el ceño fruncido.

\- Me pareció reconocer a… Nada – camino rumbo a la pista de baile – Voy a bailar mientras tu espera a Tamao – no alcanzo a escuchar las protestas de esa francesa.

* * *

Hola, chicos y chicas.

Lamento por esta larga espera pero he estado ocupada.

Pero he aquí un nuevo capítulo, corto pero algo es algo. Espero seguir actualizando.

Gracias por leer este fic y seguirla.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10.**

En una noche fría pero que no te entume, estaban en un callejón un grupo de muchachos que estaban reunidos al lado de ese club exclusivo, uno de esos muchachos estaba fumando mientras esperaban a su amigo Nichrom para que les abriera esa puerta.

Horo caminaba de un lado a otro ante la atenta mirada de Chocolove que estaba recargado en la pared, la banda de ese moreno andaba divertidamente conversando con Lyserg que les conto una anécdota que tuvo en Inglaterra cuando fue apoyar a su equipo de futbol, entre tanto Ren observaba el celular siendo ajeno a todo.

\- Deja de moverte, me pones nervioso – dijo Chocolove en un tono muy irritado.

\- Lo siento –

\- Dime, otra vez… ¿Por qué Pilika no quiso venir? – la mirada intensa de ese moreno como la de Ren que se cruzaba de brazos puso nervioso a ese Usui.

\- Tenía una tarea –vio como Chocolove estaba incrédulo ante sus palabras también están en ese modo los demás y por supuesto que tenían esa reacción porque ellos sabían muy bien que Pilika nunca falta a una noche de diversión por hacer una tonta tarea y por ese motivo Horo completo diciendo – Es una tarea urgente. Además aun tiene prohibido salir en la noche y venir a sitios como este – señalo al edificio.

Chocolove reacciono suspirando melancólicamente debido a que extrañara tener a su compañera de fiestas – Me divertiré en tu honor – dijo al cielo, no le importo que sus acompañantes lo miraran con extrañeza.

Ren rodo los ojos por fastidio y estaba a punto de burlarse de ese moreno pero en ese instante Nichrom abría la puerta – Chicos, llegaron a tiempo – con gestos los invito a entrar.

Al entrar un tipo grande con traje negro les daba botellas de cervezas, Chocolove se la bebió como si de agua se tratara mientras que Ren haciendo gala de sus modales – Gracias por el gesto – alzo la bebida hacia la dirección de Nichrom que se limito a sonreír.

Horo arrojo la cerveza al piso, no le importo el desastre que hizo - ¡Es hora de divertirnos y enchufarnos con unas nenas! – camino animosamente por ese largo pasillo pero aun así escucho la queja de Ren.

\- ¡Por dios, Horo, habla con propiedad! –

La música estaba a todo lo que da, con ritmo sensual que hacía que las hormonas de Horo horo despertaran, se recargo en el barandal y vio esa gran pista de baile.

Vio con adoración a cada mujer que vestía para matar de lujuria a los hombres, sonrío porque hoy tal vez se llevaría a la cama a una, no le importaba que fuera mayor que él.

\- Tan espectacular como siempre – escucho decir a Chocolove que estaba a su lado.

\- Gracias, ¿Qué les parece si vamos al bar por unos tragos? –

\- No, mejor nos quedamos aquí mientras nos ponemos en ambiente – le respondió Horo a Nicrhom, vio a cada uno de sus amigos y al parecer estaban de acuerdo con él.

\- De acuerdo pero después vamos a la nueva sección - sentencio mientras se iba a uno de esas mesas que estaban cerca de la pista de baile.

 **...-...**

Anna se cruzo de brazos mientras veía las novedades del club, había pasado un tiempo desde la primera vez que piso aquí, la nostalgia de su vida de adolescencia la invadió brevemente porque gracias a las palabras de su amiga que andaba un poco borracha - Deberías de aprovecharte de ellos –

\- Tamao, son menores de edad y no deberías aconsejarme hacer eso debido a que eres la subdirectora – la peli rosa se encogió de hombros ante el regaño de Anna - Y sabes muy bien que ya no soy así, cambie por bien de mi familia –

\- Pero quieres aprovecharte de ellos, te conozco, amiga – agito lentamente el vaso con vodka, Tamao la miraba detenidamente como si estuviera viendo los deseos más perversos de su amiga r -Tu lado malvado quiere pero lo retienes muy bien –

Anna se lamio lentamente los labios, ese gesto hizo sonreír a sus amigas porque siempre lo sacaba a relucir cuando una de ellas acertaban en sus hipótesis -Deja de decir tonterías, Tamao - con esa frase dicha con tanta dureza las hacían deducir tanto la peli rosa como la francesa que su amiga trata de hacer lo correcto a pesar que sus instintos le dictan lo contrario.

\- Apuesto a que tus alumnos fantasean contigo y no los culpo – por fin, se agrego a la conversación Jeanne después de escuchar atentamente la conversación de sus amigas como también examinar su lenguaje corporal.

\- Si llegaras a tener un desliz con uno de tus tantos alumnos o con algunos de tus favoritos, por mi parte no te diré nada y te ayudare hasta las últimas consecuencias -

\- Wow! Wow! Espera, Tamao, ¿Quiénes según tu son mis favoritos?, yo no tengo favoritos –

\- Sí tienes, son los hermanos Usui y Chocolove –

\- Increíble – lo dijo en tono sarcástico la rubia antes de refrescarse la garganta con su wisky - Nada más uno se preocupa de sus alumnos que han mejorado mucho y todos piensan que son mis favoritos - azoto el vaso en la mesa, fue un milagro que no se destrozara.

\- ¿Enserio no quieres hacer esa típica fantasía sexual con uno de ellos?- la voz sensual pero con tono entre divertido y serio le hablo Jeanne, Anna la miro detenidamente - Aprovecharte del que más te llame la atención, yo lo haría – termino sonriendo descaradamente.

\- Son imposible ustedes, quiero comportarme pero ustedes no me dejan - se retiro de la mesa - Mejor vamos a esa sección –y subió los escalones.

Jeanne y Tamao se miraron para después seguir a su amiga, la francesa fue la más rápida para abrazarla por la espalda y así atrapar a Anna – Si somos malas amigas por querer que hagas lo que realmente deseas, el divertirte a costa de otros – le susurro al oído - Recuerda que nos conocemos muy bien y nunca nos juzgamos –

Anna se zafo del abrazo, se giro para mirar directamente a su amiga que tenía una mirada perversa que le recuerda su viejo yo – He cambiado, así que ya no veras a esa vieja Anna que causaba problemas por sus impulsos de hacer realidad sus caprichos –

\- Nunca se cambia solamente se mejora – Jeanne estaba seria - Ahora controlamos mejor nuestros impulsos – le dio una suave palmadita en la mejilla izquierda a su amiga, paso a un lado de Anna - Vamos a seguir divirtiéndonos – le dijo junto con un coqueto guiño después giro para caminar rumbo a la dirección a ese pasillo largo.

Horo bailaba con una hermosa peli roja que se movía deliciosamente, al momento de girar tuvo la suerte de ver un espectacular trasero que hizo que dejara de bailar para solamente contemplarlo – Wow… ese trasero, se me hace conocido – vio como subía los últimos escalones y se iba a ese pasillo, ni en un momento pudo dejar de ver ese trasero.

\- Si tanto te gusta ve a bailar con ella – y con esas palabras presto atención a esa pelirroja que se alejaba de él, se dio cuenta que dijo esas palabras en voz alto.

\- Oye, espera… tu trasero también es espectacular, bueno, no tanto como de esa mujer pero… - vio como la mujer le enseñaba el dedo de en medio, fue un caso perdido, se encogió de hombros y volvió su mirada a ese pasillo - ¿Sera ella?, Mmm… no creo, necesito refrescarme - fue a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, se disponía a beber pero no había bebidas. - ¿A quién le toca ir al bar? –

\- A mi – dijo Chocolove que empezaba a caminar rumbo al pasillo.

\- ¡Trae mucha cerveza! – le grito Lyserg

...-...-...

\- No se encuentra, él siempre está aquí pegado – Manta estaba agobiado - ¿Y si vamos a la terraza o a la oficina de su hermano? -

\- Si no lo encontramos en su sección favorita menos lo encontraremos en esos lugares - comento una desilusionada Pilika ambos estaban enfrente del bar bebiendo un par de cerveza. - ¿Y qué tal si vamos a la sección nueva y ahí lo encontramos? –

\- No nos dejaran pasar, es muy exclusivo – ambos vieron ese pasillo que dirigía a esa famosa nueva sección que hacía sentir orgulloso a Nichrom de haber trabajado en mejorarlo.

Ambos suspiraron y dejaron de ver ese pasillo, fue una lástima porque si hubieran aguantado unos segundos más hubieran visto a cierto trío mujeres.

\- Creo que es el mejor momento que bebamos algo mas fuerte – Pilika alzo la mano y el barman la atendió, pidió cuatro shots de tequila – Lo bueno es que el barman tiene la indicación de no cobrarnos -

Mientras esperaban su nuevas bebidas a Manta se le ocurrió una idea – Voy a mandarles unos mensajes –

\- Ya le envié mensajes y también le llame pero no responde – con esas palabras dichas por parte de su amiga Manta guardo su cel.

Llegaron sus shots de tequila y no tardaron en beberlas.

\- Sera mejor irnos antes de seguir bebiendo por lo aburridos que estamos - propuso Manta, Pilika asintió.

Se alejaron del bar pero en ese momento cierto moreno los vio - ¡Pilika! – la chica alzo la mira del piso para ver esa cara sonriente - Al final si conseguiste venir –

\- Por supuesto –con voz automática respondió ella mientras que ahora Chocolove la abrazaba.

El barman le hablo a Chocolove, el moreno deshizo el abrazo, el barman le dijo que sus bebidas ya van en camino a su mesa – Bien – se alejo de la barra – Vamos con el grupo –

\- ¿El grupo? – ahora cuestiono Manta

\- Si, el grupo – Chocolove no entendía porque estaban como sorprendidos ese par, caminaron a dirección a la sección de baile - Me alegra que aceptaras mi invitación –

\- ¿Cuál invitación? - Pilika estaba un poco irritada - Yo vine porque me invito Nichrom-

\- Pero… ¿Cómo? – Chocolove detuvo su caminar y se puso enfrente de su amiga - Yo le pedí a tu hermano que te avisara que te invitaba a este evento hasta le di tu boleto –

Pilika se cruzo de brazos, si antes estaba irritada ahora estaba furiosa - Es claramente que él no lo hizo –

\- Ese idiota – dijo Manta con toda la cizaña que tenia dentro de su cuerpo.

\- Tranquilo, Manta, te puede dar un infarto – Pilika paso la mano sobre el cabello de ese pequeño rubio después puso la mirada en Chocolove que no comprendía el estado enojado así que la joven Usui le comenzó a explicar – Últimamente mi hermano está actuando como un cretino porque piensa que me gusta y que la quiero solamente para mí a su linda y sexy profesora de física, hasta me amenazo y me asigno como su principal rival. ¡Él está equivocado en decir que la quiero! – el tono exaltado, esas sonrojadas mejilla y esos brillantes ojos le indicaba que su amigo Horo no estaba en todo incorrecto.

\- Si, por supuesto, él está equivocado – otra lección que aprendió en su relación con Pilika es estar de acuerdo para evitar una fea confrontación, ese trío continuo con su andar.

Mientras caminaban, discretamente Chocolove se fue al lado de Manta porque ese pequeñín le podía informar muy bien la situación de Pilika – Manta, dime, ¿Qué pasa exactamente entre mi Horo y Pilika? Como también explícame…- el pequeño rubio miro al moreno que estaba serio - La situación que tiene ella con la profesora, y dime cada detalle – Manta sonrío y sin trabarse lo primero que le conto fue como Pilika reacciono al conocer a la profesora, su cambio de comportamiento por consecuencia de esa mujer, como se deja controlar y obedecía a las simples demandas de esa rubia, Choco no podía ocultar su sorpresa, siguió escuchando a Manta que ahora decía sobre un video que le mando a Horo que demostraba la actitud boba de su amiga con la profesora, también se lo enseño y Chocolove estaba entre divertido y fascinado hasta levemente celoso. Al final le conto sobre que el día de hoy los hermanos discutieron por el tema de la profesora.

Manta observo que Chocolove estaba con el rostro pensativo, seguramente analizando la nueva información obtenida. Al momento de llegar a su mesa su tranquilo rostro mostro una alegre sonrisa - Miren a quien me encontré – esos ojos grises se fueron directo al rostro de Horo que estaba pálido.

\- Hermana –Horo se levanto del sillón y miro intensamente a su rival.

\- Hermano – ella respondió con voz dura como la actitud que tenía, esa actitud que enamoro a la banda de Chocolove e hizo que obtuviera su respeto, camino con firmeza y se sentó sobre la mesita para estar frente a su familiar; sus ojos estaban ardiendo por el enojo que sentía - Como es eso que Chocolove te dio mi invitación - dejo de verlo por unos segundos para agarrar sin problemas el vodka con naranja para darle un gran trago - Eres tan cretino que me privas de esta diversión con mis amigos solamente porque andas con la locura de tus celos –dijo una vez tragándose el liquido.

\- Yo no te privo de nada, es papá que lo hace ¿o se te olvido que él te prohibió ir de fiesta en cada Club? - con tranquilidad respondió, se cruzo de brazos y la miro con soberbia - Ese castigo no se te ha quitado ni se te quitara –

\- Es obvio que ese castigo no me detiene – le sonrió con descaro, ese gesto solamente hacia irritar a Horo horo.

\- Le llamare a papá para avisarle que no estás en la casa de Manta –

Pilika se relamió los labios y entrecerró los ojos, esto era como una partida de póker que ella quiere ganar - Si tú le llamas le diré tu hermoso secreto. El que fumas y bebes sin licencia como también visitas lugares de mala muerte – le dio otro trago al vodka.

\- Tú también lo haces – era cierto, Pilika también visita lugares muy peligroso.

\- Tengo muchos secretos de ti –

\- Igual yo – la tensión entre los hermanos puso de nervios a sus demás acompañantes.

\- Horo horo, deja en paz a Pilika – dijo Chocolove que se acercaba de paso a paso hasta estar parada al lado de ella - Ella solamente quiere divertirse -

\- ¡Tú no te metas! – en tono exigente le dijo ese Usui.

\- Claro que me meto porque desde el momento en que no hiciste lo que te pedí amablemente, desde ese instante tengo el derecho de meterme - lo señalo acusadoramente - No puedo creer que estés tan celoso y tan codicioso por una simple mujer-

\- ¡No es simple y bien que lo sabes! – grito tan furiosamente porque no le gusta que minimizaban a esa mujer, esa ira sacaban sus celos, ese sentir lo controlaba ahora - ¡Y te lo advierto, la profesora es mía y si intentas arrebatármela te juro que te haré sufrir! –

Esos ojos tan lleno de crueldad no intimidaba a Chocolove - Yo también te hare sufrir – contesto lentamente el moreno sin apartar la mirada sobre su amigo – Y no creas que por ser mi amigo me hare a un lado. Quiero a esa profesora para mí y luchare por ella. Están advertidos –– desvió su mirada de Horo para dejarla sobre su ex que estaba sorprendida.

Pilika se levanto de la mesita, estaba muy exaltada - ¿Por qué me miras a mi?, ¡A mí no me interesa! –

-Sigue diciéndotelo hasta que sea verdad - Chocolove hablo con voz suave pero que es muy amenazante y que hizo que el resto de sus amigos temblaran.

Esto era exactamente lo que no quería Ren, esa declaración de guerra que los declaraban como rivales y que tendrán una guerra por el amor de esa profesora que ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de ellos, bueno, más de ese par de chicos porque era obvio que reconocía más la existencia de Pilika. Sin embargo, volviendo a la situación actual, Ren tenía que actuar como mediador - Sé que los tres les gusta la maestra de un modo perverso y enfermizo –

\- ¡Yo no quiero a la maestra! – dijo exasperada esa Usui que era sostenida por Manta para evitar que abofeteara a quien tuviera enfrente.

\- Aun andas en la etapa de negación y es normal – comento suavemente Ren.

\- ¡No estoy en esa etapa! ¡Yo no…! – se corto porque se dio cuenta de lo tonta que se veía negando porque al final estaba dando la razón a ese Tao – Continua – Tao asintió como respuesta.

\- A todos nos gusta esa mujer que ha cambiado nuestra vida, algunos les gusta más que a otros – Ren se sentía cómodo como lo miraban sus amigos - Es mejor decir, que la quieren, Horo ya declaro que son sus enemigos en esta guerra por el amor de esa maestra, Chocolove respondió de igual modo pero en baja intensidad y Pilika, ella… - señalo a chica que tenía el ceño fruncido - Está confundida por el momento pero al final se dará cuenta que además de sentirse atraída por esa sensual mujer la quiere de un modo más intimo y amoroso –

\- ¡Oye…! – Ren alzo la mano para detener la protesta de Pilika para continuar su decir.

\- Les propongo esto, hoy olvidarse del conflicto de interés que tienen, sólo por esta noche tengan una tregua para disfrutar de esta diversión entre amigos ¿qué les parece? -

\- Volviendo a mi defensa, ¡yo no quiero a la maestra! – lo grito a todo pulmón ella, no le importo que la vieran las demás personas, respiro profundamente y se calmo, se arreglo el cabello - Estoy a favor de una tregua con mi hermano, y para aclarar yo no tengo problemas como mi chocolate dulce – le guiño a Chocolove.

\- Igual, yo no tengo problemas con mi nena hermosa –Pilika se conmovió y lo fue abrazar.

\- Entonces el problema está en ti –todos miraron a Horo horo que tenía el ceño fruncido – ¿Te comportaras por esta noche para poder divertirnos como los grandes espíritus ordenan? – le cuestiono Ren mientras todos lo observaban detenidamente.

No tenia de otra el Usui porque no quería ser el que arruine la noche de diversión -Lo hare- Horo se acerco a Chocolove y le extendió la mano - Tregua –

\- Tregua – le tomo la mano, después ellos miraron a Pilika que dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

\- Tregua – apoyo su mano sobre los de ellos.

\- ¡Hora de la diversión enfermiza! – grito eufóricamente Nichrom que no le hizo caso al drama que hubo.

* * *

Hola, otra actualización, estoy aprovechando mi inspiración, gracias por el comentario Guest vamos avanzando de poco a poco.

Ahora sí, la guerra se ha declararon entre ellos (mas ellos que ella) a pesar de la tregua jajajajaja

Mi lado malo quiere hacer una sensual y mala mujer a Anna, una femme fatal, me encana describirlas malvadas con picardía, como en nuestras fantasías más perversas pero no es seguro XD

Espero que les guste el capitulo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Paz&amor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Este nuevo apartado era más grande, tenia mesas de póker para los que tienen estos gustos a las apuestas, también había dos bares,la paredes eran de tonos blanco con morado, las luces era de neón color rosa y que cambiaba lentamente a rojo, a diferencia de la sección de baile aquí había una pista de baile pequeña, había pequeñas salas con sus mesitas con sillones, tenían una gran pantalla por la parte de esa pasarela, la música era contagiosa y fuerte por parte del DJ.

La nueva sección para el gusto de Anna le pareció muy atrevido, había jaulas de oro colgando y adentro de ellos estaban sexys hombres bailando que tenían sonrisas sensuales, llevaban puesto solamente jeans azul marino y botas industriales negras, cada bailarín mostraban orgullosamente sus atractivos torsos desnudos, también había mujeres muy hermosas al igual que encantadoras unas bailaban dentro de la jaula mientras otro regimiento bailaban en ese larga pasarela que tenían un tubo de oro, que al parecer no les molestaba bailar con ropa tan pegada que mostraba cada curva, algunas llevaban vestidos cortos o faldas con zapatillas de alto tacón, se veían elegantes y muy sensuales con su andar por esa pasarela.

Aquí el espectáculo principal es ver a esos bailarines mientras convivías con tu grupo de amigos también tenias la opción de bailar o jugar apuestas.

A nuestra linda rubia lo que le llamo la atención fue ese pasillo rojo con puertas negras, quería saber que había atrás de esas puertas.

\- Si que es lujosa esta sección y tiene gran variedad de sensuales bocadillos – comento Jeanne mientras señalaba a ese castaño que le guiño. – Tal vez quiera un privado – ella le lanzo un besito.

\- Jeanne, ¿Cómo sabes que hacen bailes privados? – le cuestiono en tono sospechoso Anna que andaba agarrando la mano de Tamao para no perderla de vista, ahora sabía para que sirve ese pasillo lleno de puertas.

\- Alguien me contó sobre ello – la francesa comenzó a caminar hacia un tipo grande con rostro serio y a él le entrego un tarjeta, el tipo le pido que la siguiera hasta su lugar reservado.

Llegaron a su lugar, Jeanne le ordeno a ese tipo grande que trajera champagne lo más rápido posible - Debo suponer que platicaste con Chrome ¿verdad? Y por eso sabes de los bailes privados – la rubia sabía que tanto Chrome y Jeanne eran amigos cuando eran compañeros de escuela y eso no era lo nuevo, lo que sí era, que últimamente Chrome estaba en constante contacto con Jeanne desde hace dos meses y que han estado saliendo a cenas en las últimas semanas.

\- Sí, me atrapaste –Jeanne sin nada de delicadeza a pesar de tener un hermoso y corto vestido, se sentó en el sillón mientras subía los pies a la mesita - Ya saben, negocios y… placer – sonrío perversamente - No es nada nuevo para mí –

\- No creía que él era tu tipo como para…– dijo Anna mientras ayudaba a sentar a su muy ebria Tamao.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Él no es mi tipo – se sentó bien porque esa declaración de su amiga rubia le quito su gota de diversión - Cuando hago referencia al "placer" es sobre el hecho que Chrome me hizo probar un baile privado para convencer - cuando Anna estrecho la mirada nuestra linda francesa se apuro en agregar - Él no me bailó fue otro hombre –

Anna suspiro aliviada al escuchar esa aclaración porque estaba a punto de darle su sermón titulado "abre los ojos que ese hombre no es para ti", sin embargo, un misterio surgió - ¿De qué te quería convencer con ese baile privado? –

Maiden se lamio los labios y por fin dijo - Negocios – junto las manos, sonrío orgullosamente, ella se sentía feliz por lo que va a decir - Me convenció en invertí en su club así que ahora ves a la socia principal de este Club - aprovecho en servir el recién llegado champagne entre tanto Anna como Tamao (que por cierto, salió brevemente de esa laguna alcohólica) están asombradas por la noticia recién dicha - Podemos venir las veces que queramos y toda la diversión es por cuenta de mi Club – alzo la copa y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

\- Por ese motivo reservaste aquí – por fin hablo Anna de modo controlado, agarro la copa para después inclinarla a la dirección de Jeanne - Felicidades - la francesa inclino la cabeza dando a entender que acepta esa felicitación - ¿Y cómo le harás para manejar tu empresa y al mismo tiempo con tus deberes con este club? –

\- Me las ingeniare, como siempre lo hago – con soberbia dijo Jeanne y con una actitud de domino absoluto simplemente levanto la mano y llego rápidamente el mesero – Tráenos fondue de chocolate con fresas - el mesero asintió, Anna sonrío por lo divertido que era ver a su amiga en su actitud poderosa - Deberías dejar de jugar en tu año sabático para realmente descansar -

\- Estoy descansando – la rubia vio como ahora Tamao empezaba a dormirse y por tal motivo se iba a caer del asiento así que la detuvo.

\- ¿Enseñar física es descansar para ti? – lo cuestiono con mucho aburrimiento esa francesa y se hundió en el sillón al ver la feliz sonrisa satisfecha de esa rubia - Eso es una estupidez –le dio otro trago a la copa.

\- Me gusta enseñar - lo dijo en un tono relajado al igual de alegre Anna a la vez que se cruzo de brazos y con un movimiento sensual puso una pierna sobre la otra, el vestido revelo un poco más de su suave piel.

El mesero llego con su fondue y al instante Jeanne baño la fresa con el chocolate derretido – Entonces sí te estás divirtiendo jugando al ser la sexy profesora que pone a todos hormonal – movió las cejas provocativamente haciendo reír suavemente a Anna.

\- Jeanne, lo hiciste sonar como titulo de una película porno barata –

La francesa le agradaba cuando su amiga se relajaba - Tu risa como tu comentario burlón me da la razón de que sí te estás divirtiendo en hacer sufrir a esos adolescentes hormonales con tan sólo ver tus curvas –al terminar de decir eso se comió la fresa lentamente - Sólo te pido que descanses bien esa mente brillante para que pronto vuelvas a tu verdadero negocio -

Ese tono serio hizo que Anna dejara de sonreír y tuviera esa mirada intensa – Tendré en cuenta tu sugerencia -

\- Es una verdadera lástima que ahora no tendrás tiempo ni para que ayudarme porque tendrás tus deberes con este club – la voz melancolía y preocupada como también rasposa y pausada hizo que Anna mirara a Tamao que ahora bebía champagne.

Jeanne tenía el ceño fruncido ante el retroceso en la conversación - ¿En que querías que te ayudara? -

-Te iba a pedir que si podías ser la psicóloga de mi escuela por un tiempo mientras encontraba un buen reemplazo – Tamao explico con pesadez, estaba decepcionada que la persona que consideraba apta para ese puesto estuviera ocupada, psicología era la segunda carrera de tres que tiene Jeanne, la francesa es una mujer muy inteligente como también los son Tamao y Anna que al igual que esa francesa tienen otras especialidades - A buena hora tenía que renunciar debido a que se enfermo de los nervios -

El lindo puchero de Tamamura le hizo sentir ternura a Jeanne - Sabes que te ayudaría sin dudarlo pero como bien dijiste, voy estar ocupada – se recargo completamente en el respaldo del sillón y observo el techo - Aunque hubiera sido interesante trabajar ahí por un tiempo - dio un largo suspiro de añoranza – Hubiera sido genial el estar trabajando juntas como en los días de universidad –

Anna miro a Tamao para ver si ella comprendía la extraña actitud de Jeanne que reflejaba como si apenas volvieran a verse después de largos años cuando en realidad – Pero si hace un año estábamos trabajando juntas hasta que Tamao exploto el laboratorio – le comento Anna mientras miraba inquisitoriamente a la peli rosa que se hundió en el sillón.

\- Para mi defensa, fue su culpa que mezclara esos químicos – ahora la peli rosa se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño - No debieron emborracharme en horas de trabajo y ahora por su culpa tengo que trabajar en esa escuela hasta que pasen los dos años de suspensión para poder ingresar a los laboratorios – miro a esa francesa que no se inmuto ante esa enojada mirada.

\- Como tu jefa tenía que castigarte para ponerte como ejemplo - Jeanne rio ante el recuerdo del año pasado cuando la castigo y su cara de niña regañada – Fue un verano muy caluroso – soltó una carcajada – Tuvieron suerte en no quemarse las cejas -

\- ¡Miren a quien tenemos aquí! – las tres mujeres voltearon a ver a ese guapo hombre que vestía elegantemente y que tenía una paliacate tribal americano con plumas de águila haciendo más revelador sus orígenes.

\- Chrome – Tamao fue la primera en levantarse y abrazarlo.

\- Tanto tiempo sin verte – en tono amoroso él hablo mientras le daba un par de besos en las mejillas de esa tierna peli rosa.

\- Deberías salir con nosotras también no solamente con Jeanne, maldito – Tamao le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo.

\- De ahora en adelante lo haré – fue a saludar a Anna y la miro detenidamente, el hombre se aclaro la garganta ante esa belleza que a pesar de los años sigue intimidándolo - ¿Qué te parece los arreglos del club? – con voz ronca le pregunto directamente.

\- Nada mal – con total indiferencia le contesto Anna, sus amigas como Chrome se rieron ante esa actitud tan fría pero familiar.

\- Siempre tan eufórica con tus palabras –

\- No puede ser – la rubia murmuró debido a esa voz tan desagradable que siempre la reconocería aun con esa música fuerte. Hizo a un lado a Chrome para ver a ese infeliz que vestía con camisa blanca, pantalón negro como zapatos oscuros, su castaño cabello suelto como de costumbre. – La vida sí que me odia –

\- La vida te odia en cambio yo no – él le guiño el ojo descaradamente junto con esa sonrisa de campeón.

Anna se sentó porque ya no resistía esta sorpresa. - Tanta es mi mala suerte que te encuentro aquí –

\- Anna, no seas grosera conmigo – se sentó junto a esa rubia y le tomo de la mano para confortarla, la mujer luchaba en alejar su mano de él pero ese tipo se lo impedía.

\- Hao - consiguió pronunciar nuestra linda Jeanne.- Tanto tiempo sin verte, te extrañaba -

Hao dejo de ver a la rubia para prestarle atención a la francesa - Jeanne, siempre tan hermosa como mentirosa – la francesa no se ofendió porque era verdad, la mirada del castaño fue a parar a esa peli rosa que la veía algo extraña - Tamao, te ves tan linda hoy como también te ves algo… –

\- Alcohólica – agrego ella sin problema alguna - Lo sé – ella se tuvo que sentar al otro lado vacio de Anna y agarro la copa de champagne.

\- Se ven tan sexys pero la mejor es la única que es dueña de mis ojos como también mi mano, mi querida Anna siempre tan resplandeciente – ese tono romántico por parte de Hao que se percibía un poco juguetón hizo bufar a la rubia con incredulidad.

\- ¿Qué hice para merecer este castigo?, Oh…– susurro Anna - Espera, ya recuerdo -

Tamao se inclino más cerca de Anna - Apuesto a que recordaste cuando incendiaste la repostería debido a que se acabo tu postre favorito ¿o será esa ocasión que robaste un carrito de compras solamente para bajar la colina porque no querías caminar? –

Anna observo a Tamao detenidamente - No había recordado esas travesuras hasta ahora - dijo apretando los labios, sus miradas se conectaron, una vieja chispa de cómplice se encendió entre ellas al recordar esos tiempos en que realizaron esas locuras y por esa razón ambas aguantaron las ganas de reírse ante esas anécdotas.

\- Vamos a bailar, hermosa Anna – la voz de Hao la volvió a su amarga realidad.

\- ¿Yo? –

\- Si tu, tú eres Anna ¿o no? – Hao estaba divertido al ver como se comportaba ansiosamente.

\- Sí lo soy, solamente sería mejor que bailes con Jeanne – tanto Hao y Anna miraron que Jeanne platicaba arduamente con Chrome, la rubia estaba segura que hablaban de negocios. – Demonios -

\- No te hagas de rogar – el tono serio de él como esa la mirada que le decía que realmente bailar no era lo que importaba, había algo más y por saber que era esa razón se levanto sin mucho ánimo.

Anna tuvo mucha suerte que era una canción tranquila, nada sensual y así podía estar despegada del cuerpo de Hao - A la abuela no le gustara saber que no estás intentando llevarte bien conmigo – en un inesperado movimiento él la tomo de la mano y se la acerco - Ella quiere platicarte sobre ciertos asuntos –

\- Ella tiene mi número telefónico para llamarme y así se ahorraría de mandarte como un vil mensajero – esa agresividad le era excitante a Hao como también esa sonrisa malvada.

\- Eso fue lo que le dije pero ella de algún modo quiere que estemos juntos - su voz sonó juguetona mientras sus manos marcaban esas curvas, ese cuerpo lo tiene loco – Yo también quiero que estemos juntos al menos… en mi cama – y con esa última palabra sintió un ardor en la mejilla derecha.

\- Eso quisieras – ella camino rumbo a donde estaban sus amigas que están sonriendo por la semejante bofetada que le dio a ese castaño.

\- _Aún conserva el toque_ – pensó Hao mientras gesticulaba la mandíbula para evitar que el entumecimiento se extendiera en todo el rostro.

...-...-...

Nichrom miraba fascinado como se divertían sus amigos, algunos de ellos como Horo, Ren y Chocolove bailan con galantería en esa gran pista junto con esas hermosas acompañantes, otros como Pilika y Lyserg platicaban mientras bebían cerveza, Manta junto con la pandilla de Chocolove hacían un circulo de baile en donde varias mujeres y hombres participan.

Desvío la mirada de sus amigos para ver su reloj que apuntaban la 1:20 de la madrugada, perfecta hora para ir a la nueva sección que seguramente ya estaba en su apogeo.

Nichrom primero les dijo a Pilika y Lyserg que era hora de ir a la nueva sección, después fue a la pista de baile para reunir a sus amigos y llevárselos.

Caminaron animados por lo que les espera, enseño su tarjeta dorada al guardia de seguridad de esa sección que los dejo pasar.

Al pasar vio que cada uno está asombrado por la calidad de este lugar, las luces de neón rosa que resaltaba el blanco y morado de las paredes. La música estaba a su apogeo, había risas risueñas, el olor a humo del tabaco como otra sustancia, la luz de la gran pantalla atrás de la pasarela, que ahora mismo estaba bailando una hermosa mujer.

Las meseras y meseros muy bien vestidos, pero lo que llamo la atención fue esas jaulas con mas bailarines con poca ropa.

\- Chico bienvenidos a la nueva sección donde hay bar sin límite de consumo, pueden hacer apuestas, hay strippers y cocina de alta calidad – señalo los extremos en donde cada bar estaban - Pueden beber todo lo que quieran, bailar con un stripper o hasta pedir un baile privado – señalo ese pasillo rojo con puertas negras - Esta sección se llama "el pecado" - abrazo a Pilika como a Horo horo - Bienvenidos a pecar –

\- Wow, ahora sí que tu hermano hizo bien en dejarte encargado en esta sección – comento Pilika mientras caminaban a su mesa reservada que estaba junto al bar y que era rodeado con tres de jaula en que estaban bailando dos hombres y una mujer en sus respectivas jaulas.

\- Mira esa mujer –escucho decir Manta a Lyserg.

\- Olvida esa mujer ve a ese alto y fuerte hombre que me pide llevarlo a mi cama – con voz coqueta y divertida dijo ese ingles.

\- Esta para comerse ¿verdad, Lyserg? –

\- Así es, Pilika - tanto el chico y la chica se rieron mientras que Manta rodaba los ojos por ese tipo de complicidad perversa.

\- Pocos tienen la fortuna de estar aquí, solamente los peces gordos pueden pagar y estar en la lista – explico Nichrom a Ren que era el único decente en escucharlo.

\- Lo comprendo al ver los precios de las bebidas – el joven Tao leía el menú -Solamente los más ricos pueden pagar estos servicios –

La banda de Chocolove fue directo a los bailes privados mientras que Horo horo estaba con el moreno viendo desde su lugar como en la larga pasarela había una stripper haciendo su acto – Creo que me enamore de este lugar – comento extasiado Horo mientras se limpiaba la baba de su mentón.

\- Igual yo – el moreno lo dijo en tono embelesado.

\- Que lleguen las bebidas – ordeno Nichrom a Mosuke que termino su turno como guardia de la entrada principal del club para estar al lado de su jefe, fue por el champagne, el whisky, vodka, cerveza y ron que habían reservado para sus amigos – Por esa resaca tremenda que tendremos en unos horas –

\- Salud por eso – dijo Ren que chocaba su vaso con Nichrom, también se unió Pilika como los demás.

 **…..-…..-….**

Al momento que volvió al sillón hubo algunos hombres atractivos que se le acercaron para pedir bailar como también invitarle un trago o tan sólo pedirle el número telefónico, lo normal en su vida y como siempre sacaba su actitud fría para alejarlos pero esta noche fue todo lo contrario, se quedaron hasta parecía que enamoro más a sus pretendientes con esa actitud.

Hao con actitud cortante alejo a cada uno de esos hombres de su rubia, se sentó al lado de la ella que estaba al pendiente de Tamao que estaba cabeceando por el sueño que le estaba invadiendo nuevamente.

\- Es enserio, la abuela le urge hablar contigo - Hao lo dijo tan lentamente, para evitar que se notara su tono temeroso pero fallo notablemente porque vio como ella sonreía ligeramente.

\- Después le llamo –

La respuesta tan dicha a la ligera por parte de ella irrito al castaño - En realidad quiere verte –

\- Existen las video llamadas – Anna alzo la copa de champagne que amablemente le sirvió Jeanne antes de seguir platicando con Chrome.

\- Anna –el tono regaño de parte de él le quito su diversión.

\- Ok, Tratare de ir a visitarla - bebió lentamente el liquido, no dejo de ver a Hao en el proceso hasta que desvió la mirada, aparto sus labios de la copa - ¿Como están tus padres? –

Hao rio sarcásticamente que inexplicablemente la hizo sentir incomoda pero procuro no expresarlo en el rostro - Realmente no quieres preguntar por ellos - Hao se cambio de lugar para sentarse en el sillón que quedaba frente a ella - Mi hermano aun sigue viajando, actualmente no sé en qué país esta –

\- Genial – Anna se trago el resto del liquido, se levanto bruscamente y vio ese gran bar -Necesito una bebida más fuerte – Hao también se levanto y la sostuvo de la muñeca, ella giro a verlo.

\- Puedes pedirle al mesero que te lo traiga – dijo tímidamente por causa de esa mirada tan llena de enojo mezclado con frialdad malvada.

\- Lo sé pero yo quiero ir por mi bebida para alejarme de ti – pronuncio tan lentamente esas palabras para disfrutar como ese atractivo rostro masculino se arrugaba del dolor, ella se humedeció los labios, se acerco a ese cuerpo para primero soltarse de su agarre y segundo para tomarlo de la barbilla, con tono seductor le dijo con tanto desprecio -Tu rostro me irrita bastante – lo empujo y así irse a ese espectacular bar.

Hao se quedo con la boca abierta, a pesar de sentirse dolido y también ofendido no pudo negarse sentirse también excitado - ¿Y ahora que le hiciste? - le cuestiono una molesta Jeanne que junto con Tamao lo miraba desaprobatoriamente.

\- No le hice nada –

\- Que eso te lo crea tu mamá – dijo Tamao para después ir tras de Anna que por cierto, esa rubia caminaba decididamente a ese bar para emborracharse.

 **-…..-….-**

En ese punto de la noche estaban todos alterados por el alcohol, algunos eran más afectados por cierto cigarro relajantes; Manta estaba en el sillón comiendo una deliciosa pizza que pidió debido a que su estado ebrio le genero hambre.

Mientras que Pilika que estaba ocupada viendo entre el bailarín masculino con piel bronceada, brazos fuertes que apostaría que la sostendría encantadoramente y ese abdomen marcado, se veía atractivo con tan solo usar jeans y tenis, sin embargo no se quedaba atrás su rival, esa sexy rubia que vestía con unos botas negras de alto tacón, falda pequeña de igual color que las botas, tenía la blusa blanca abierta para revelar su sensual brassier rojo con negro que cubrían ese par de senos, se movía sensual pero aún así esa mujer ni le llegaba al nivel de belleza de cierta mujer que tiene un cuerpo de infarto, unas sexys piernas y esa cabellera - Maldita sea, Miss Kyoyama, maldita sea… ¿Por qué siempre regresas a mi mente? – le murmuro a su botella de whisky y fue así que dejo de batallar para dedicar su atención a esa mujer que se movía tan tentadoramente, lo que Pilika no sabía es que era observada por Lyserg que a pesar que tener a un ardiente bailarín peli negro que le estaba dando un baile sobre sus piernas pero que aún así no dejaba de analizar el comportamiento de su amiga.

Chocolove estaba platicando con Ren mientras que su pandilla escucha atentamente el negocio que estaban planeando, Ren era el representante de su hermana que tenía los contactos que Chocolove deseaba para poder expandir ciertos productos prohibidos por la policía.

\- Le comunicare lo que deseas de ella – dijo con voz seria ese Tao.

– Te aseguro que ambos bandos ganamos – con su mejor sonrisa de ganador Chocolove le dedico. - Esperare su respuesta – la familia Tao tenía un gran poder dentro del mercado legal como en el ilegal por eso al moreno le convendría estar involucrados con ellos.

\- Te veo con calor, Horo horo – Horo giro a ver a Manta que tenía entre sus manos una botella de champagne.

\- Creo que es momento de beber – dijo muy sonrientemente Horo mientras inclinaba su copa para que Manta le sirviera –

\- Entonces deja que me encargue de aliviarte – Manta hablo con voz burlona, Horo presto atención como ese enano agita la botella para después bañarlo con ese liquido.

Horo intentaba alejarse pero ese maldito enano lo seguía, su camisa estaba toda húmeda como su cabello, alcanzo a escuchar como sus amigos se rían.

\- ¡Manta, no malgastes esa bebida! – la voz enojada de su hermana detuvo a Manta.

\- ¡Pilika! – Manta fue hasta su amiga para bañarla con el champagne.

\- ¡Con un demonio, Manta! – Pilika intento agarrar la botella pero su amigo lo alejaba de ella.

Horo horo consiguió quitarse resto del liquido de los ojos, así podía ver como su hermana contraatacaba a su amigo con dos botellas de cerveza mientras todos reían como locos.

\- Inmaduros – regaño Ren, Horo se exprimió la punta de su camisa y sentó al lado del Tao.

\- No seas aburrido – el chinito se encogió de hombros, Horo observo a esa chicas en la pasarela como también esas bailarinas en las jaulas – Creo que es momento para un baile privado -

\- Los bailes privados son los mejores – dijo Lulu y el resto de la pandilla grito emocionado ¡SI!

Lyserg por fin estaba libre de ese atractivo hombre para ir con su amiga, la abrazo sobre los hombro a pesar de lo mojada que estaba - Pilika, deberías bailar con uno de ellos – señalo a los bailarines - De en vez solamente beber y platicar –

\- Es que no encontré nadie que me convenciera para bailar y por cierto, ninguno de ustedes me ha invitado a bailar – el tono rencoroso hizo que todos los chicos se incomodaran.

Lyserg con una sonrisa socarrona siguió - Pero te convenció este bailarín, sin embargo, fue alguien más que te intereso, para ser más preciso fue ell… – iba señalar a la rubia pero su amiga le agarro la mano.

\- Tienes razón, ese bailarín me interesa – lo interrumpió rápidamente ella, no quería que todos supieran que estaba más entretenida con esa bailarina rubia. – Nadie más me intereso -

Ambos se miraron, la mirada de Lyserg era diversión pura mientras que ella era irritación por ser descubierta al estar interesada por esa mujer - Entonces, baila con él –

\- ¡Sí, baila con él! – siguió el juego Manta y al igual que Lyserg también se dio cuenta como Pilika estaba entretenida viendo a esa bailarina rubia.

\- ¡Tu puedes, Pili! - dijo tan amorosamente Chocolove – ¡Baila con él! -

\- No, chicos…, ya no quiero bailar con él, es muy guapo y todo pero se me fueron las ganas – Pilika regresaba al sillón pero fue detenida por Manta.

\- ¿Qué paso con eso que hoy en la noche olvidarías a esa mujer? – Oyamada le regaño, le recordó el propósito de esta salida y que no ha cumplido al 100% con ese objetivo, se avergonzó por ver esa rubia bailarina y su locura de reconocer ese perfume y modo de caminar - Esto es una gran oportunidad – señalo al hombre de piel trigueña que le guiño el ojo.

\- ¡Tienes razón! – a ella no le importo que su ropa le quedaba ceñida por la humedad y así se subió a esa jaula donde ese caballeroso bailarín la abrazo, ese detalle le quito la breve valentía que tuvo y tenía el rostro caliente.

-¡No seas tímida y disfruta! - le grito Nichrom.

 **…...-…...-...…..**

Dejo atrás a su amigo Chrome pero no le importo a Hao porque estaba enfocado en ir tras de la rubia como lo hacían las acompañantes de Anna.

Jeanne rebaso a la tambaleante de Tamao, consiguió alcanzar a Anna, ahora caminaban a la misma velocidad y por propia experiencia sabía que su amiga rubia estaba enojada y tenía razón debió a que la presencia de Hao le recuerda sus obligaciones que tanto ha fastidiado la vida de su amiga - Anna, que la presencia de Hao no te afecte, estamos aquí para pasar el rato entre amigas, hay que seguir divirtiéndonos – su amiga dejo de caminar, por una parte era bueno para poder platicar pero por el otro parecía que algo capto la atención de ella pero no le importo porque continuaría con su discurso - Sé que Hao te recuerdas muchos detalles de tu vida, tus responsabilidades, obligaciones como también tus errores pero disfruta lo que resta de la noche, sin embargo, si no puedes nos vamos a otro club y… ¡¿A dónde vas?! - en ese momento su amiga se siguió al bar pero cambio a dirección hacia una de las esquina del bar donde se vislumbraba cierto grupo de fiesteros.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto un jadeante Hao a Anna a la hora de interponerse en su camino.

-No puede ser – escucho decir a ella mientras lo empujaba hacia un lado – De todos los malditos lugares ellos están aquí – la rubia sabía que había reconocido esa cabellera larga de color celeste y ese enano rubio pero su asombro aumento porque reconoció varios alumnos que ahora estaba bebiendo algunos fumando y bailando con personas mucho mayores que ellos.

* * *

Hola, mundo. Otro capítulo.

Apareció ese gemelo quedara sabor al asunto. Y la fiesta sigue jajajajaja XD

Gracias por sus reviews, aprecio sus opiniones Guest, Khatal, Guest, Lily, Guest y jio.

Me alegra que les guste.

Bueno, nos vemos en el otro capítulo que espero subir pronto.

Amor&Paz


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Eran las 03:05 de la madrugada y en el Club Red Soul había un ambiente de locura, música electrónica con tono sensual, las luces de neón color rosa que se combinaban con el blanco y morado que daban ese toque de intimidad.

Dentro de una de esas jaulas estaba Pilika muy bien acompañada de un hombre sensualmente musculoso, alto, con ojos castaño, cabello negro, de piel trigueña y sin camisa, como dirían los amigos de Chocolove: justo como se lo recomendó el médico.

Pilika era alentada por su amigo Manta como también la banda de Chocolove y el mismísimo moreno, también lo hacían Lyserg, Nichrom y Ren que le decían: que se aprovechara de ese bombón a pesar de la mirada disgustada de Horo horo y que por cierto andaba de cascarrabias.

Ese joven bailarín a petición de su jefe Nichrom incito a esa chica a tocarlo y sin pena agarro la mano de Pilika para deslizarla sobre su pecho para que lentamente estuviera bajando hasta el abdomen que está bien marcado pero ahí no se detuvo porque siguió bajando hasta llegar a la cintura de esos jeans.

\- ¡Con más ganas tócalo, nena, tócalo! - Chocolove al ver como su ex se sonrojaba por ese acto tan simple, por eso se propuso a burlarse - Bien que quieres con él, Pili, se nota en tus ojos lujuriosos – la Usui giro a ver Chocolove y le dio esa mirada que claramente dice "eres un maldito alborotador pero aún así te quiero amigo" - ¡Deja de resistirte y saborea ese cuerpo a tu placer! – Pilika al final dejo a un lado su recato y se acerco a ese guapo hombre para acariciarlo, comenzó a bailar muy pegado a él - ¡De eso hablo, nena! –

\- ¡Así se goza, ex jefa! – le grito Ben que estaba junto con Lulu abrazándolo y alzando la botella de champagne.

\- Es mi hermana, no quiero ver como su lujuria la controla - Horo se tapo el rostro mientras escuchaba como Ren silbaba de la emoción, el joven Usui sabía que su amigo anda borracho.

\- Tú hermana sí que sabe como tocar a un hombre –

\- Me da asco tu comentario porque me hace imaginar a mi hermana menor… siendo intima con un hombre – Horo sacudió la cabeza y se bebió rápidamente un shot de tequila - Gracias Ren por hacer que lo imaginara –dijo con voz rasposa.

\- De nada – Ren se levanto del sillón, saco la cartera y agarro un par de billetes, se lo extendió a Pilika y ella simplemente dejo de bailar porque no comprendía por qué le daba dinero - ¡Dale esto a ese hombre como agradecimiento de lo bien que te está tratando! – con esa indicación ella recordó la experiencia que tiene Tao en ese tipo de tratamiento, ella no era ingenua y sabía que cada cierto tiempo tanto su hermano junto con Tao, Chocolove, Nichrom y Lyserg visitaban un club de desnudista a pesar que número 1: son menores de edad y el número 2 es enfocado en Lyserg porque era curioso como los acompañaba a ver a mujeres desnudándose cuando él es gay, en fin, ella sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar sobre la experiencia que tienen sus amigos, así que tomo los billetes y se los dio a ese guapo bailarín que le dio un beso en los labios como agradecimiento de esa generosa propina; ella giro para ver a Tao y gesticular un Gracias. - ¡Y tócale el trasero, mujer! – sonrió a ver como se sonrojaba esa Usui por tal sugerencia.

\- Ren, no le des ideas a mi hermanita – escucho decir a Horo una vez que se sentó a su lado.

\- Ahora si es tu hermanita pero antes como fastidiabas diciendo: mi rival –

\- La familia es la familia – se encogió de hombros mientras se reía al ver a su hermana bailar con el stripper y bebía de la botella de whisky que le dio Manta.

\- Con ritmo, Pili, con ritmo tócalo y baila con él - en ese punto Chocolove se abrió su camisa y se acaricio el cuerpo. Lyserg se reía de lo patético que se veía su amigo.

Pilika bailo pegadita a ese atractivo hombre que la miraba con mucha intensidad, subió su única mano libre por todo ese cuerpo atlético hasta dejarla en el cuello, sintió una mano sobre su cadera que la jalo hacia ese duro y sudoroso cuerpo, esas gotas de sudor lo hacía ver tan atractivo, se le seco la garganta y por eso le dio otro gran trago a la botella de whisky.

El bailarín con sensualidad acerco sus labios al cuello de ella, le dio breves besos que hizo que ella tuviera deliciosos escalofríos y que le surgiera el deseo de sentirlo de modo intimo; el aroma de él, su textura de esa piel, su mirada, su sonrisa descarada la tenia hipnotizada de tal modo que no le importo ahora ser ella que le robara un cadencioso beso que fue muy bien correspondido.

\- ¡Así se hace, Pilika! – dijo extasiado Manta al ver otra vez ese lado descarado de su amiga que desde hace unas semanas se ha apagado por culpa de esa nueva profesora, en cierto sentido es bueno que Pilika tranquilice su lado salvaje pero de alguna manera le era preocupante ese cambio radical.

Mientras la banda de vándalos como también Lyserg y Ren festejaban a ver la atrevida escena Horo horo se tapo los ojos porque cuando un hermano ve como su pequeña hermanita anda besando lujuriosamente a un fornido hombre no siempre es agradable, debido a que hay ciertas imágenes infantiles flotando en tu mente y que con esa escena las destrozara.

Chovolove miraba esa escena detenidamente, sonreía levemente, bebió un poco de ron, giro a ver a Nicrhom que también sonreía por Pilika pero que al parecer sintió la mirada del moreno y alzo su copa, el moreno no tardo en corresponderle.

Una vez que se dejaron de besar se dedicaron a otra vez a bailar lentamente hasta que el cambio de ritmo por causa de la canción Bei Maejor - Lights Down Low hizo que todo el lugar se animara y que el stripper se inspirara para danzar ardientemente, se pasaba las manos por el cuerpo y no dejaba de mirarla en el proceso.

Pilika dejo de bailar para dar largo tragos a la botella y no podía dejar de ver como ese dulce cuerpo se retorcía con tanta sensualidad. Si ella hubiera tenido en cuenta que bailar con un stripper y el también el besarlo te hacia relajarte tanto lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho tiempo.

El stripper se acerco a ella, coloco sus manos en esas caderas, la volvió a incitar a bailar con él y ella se dejo llevar, estaban frente con frente, se sonrieron suavemente; ella sintió como esas manos bajaban para cierto propósito y tenía la intención de darle el gusto porque al final ella también quiere gozar.

\- ¡Señorita Usui, aléjate de ese hombre y bájate de esa jaula! - esa intensidad en ese hermoso tono de voz hizo que Pilika dejara de bailar, casi se le caía la botella de whisky, giro lentamente hasta poder a ese espécimen sensual, que llevaba una vestido azul marino que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, zapatillas negra que hacían ver muy provocativas esas piernas pero lo que le llamo la atención fue ese pecho que resaltaba muy esponjosamente, ese vestido resaltaba lo bien proporcionada que es la rubia, a pesar de tener el ceño fruncido aun se veía atractiva.

\- _Es toda una diosa_ – pensó Pilika mientras refrescaba la garganta porque diablos esa mujer hacia que reaccionara de mil forma. Se dio cuenta como llegaban un par de mujeres y un hombre castaño al lado de su profesora.

\- ¿Quién diablos es esa sexy rubia? – cuestiono galantemente Nichrom que veía detenidamente ese cuerpo, y él no era el único embelesado ante tal belleza también lo son la banda de Chocolove que ahora comprendía porque su jefe y su ex jefa andaban maravillados por esa figura que manifiesta una autoridad sensual que te vuelve dócil al instante.

\- Es la profesora – Nichrom alcanzo escuchar el murmuro de Lyserg y no perdió el detalle de como el ingles miraba a Chocolove y Ren.

\- ¿Profesora de qué y donde da clases? –pregunto Nichrom a Lyserg pero fue ignorado.

\- Es de física y en nuestra escuela – le respondió Manta muy orgullosamente.

\- Creo que debo de suplicar a mi hermano que me vuelva a inscribir a esa escuela – ese joven castaño se cruzo de brazos - Belleza – dijo en tono soñador, entre tanto Manta se limitaba afirmar con la cabeza.

Lyserg estaba nervioso por las repercusiones que esa profesora le puede dar - Hay que huir – expuso el ingles, la banda del moreno no tardo en comenzar a empujar a Chocolove mientras que Lyserg jalaba discretamente al Tao - ¡El último paga la cuenta! – grito una vez que empezó a correr junto con un torpe chino rumbo a la salida de emergencia, atrás de ellos iba Chocolove junto con sus lacayos.

A Horo se le bajo un poco la borrachera al escuchar tales palabras que lastimaban su bolsillo - ¡Malditos, cobardes! – por culpa del alcohol empezó a llorar porque le dolía el pagar porque es muy tacaño - Nos dejaron la cuenta - se acerco a Manta que no tuvo de otra que abrazarlo.

\- Y con los problemas – agrego Manta que rápidamente y gracias al cambio de luces consiguió a identificar quienes acompañaban a su querida profesora – Miren con quien viene acompañada la profesora –

Pilika dejo de ver a esa rubia para observar a sus acompañantes – Demonios - esforzó su sonrisa ganadora que siempre saca a relucir cuando tiene problemas – Que hermosa suerte tenemos – con todo el sarcasmo pronuncio esas palabras, después bebió otra vez de la botella para tener la fuerza necesaria para decir algo que no tiene nada de sarcasmo y que es 100% verdad - Es la lindura subdirectora Tamamura y que esta siendo acompañada de una… una… una… - Pilika se detuvo para ver detenidamente a esa despampanante mujer que muy bien le hace competencia a la profesora Kyoyama, es obvio que a esa mujer le quedaba perfectamente la palabra "sexy y descarada" por esas curvas bien formadas, esa delantera que quita el aliento, esa cabellera plateada y esos ojos rojos junto con esa sonrisa arrogante que la disgusto porque le dio a entender de que ella está acostumbrada a que le digan "sexy" al momento de conocerla y que la han vuelto arrogante, a Pilika no les gusta la arrogancia, bueno, solamente de la seductora y elegante arrogancia de su profesora que la vuelve tan atractiva. Sin embargo, volviendo a esa peli plateada está decidida a cambiarle la jugada para ver si estaba en lo correcto en su suposición - Una señora sin nada de gracia y mal vestida – tuvo que apretar los labios para no reírse de cómo ese angelical rostro se distorsionaba a uno ofendido y claramente molesto.

Jeanne sabía que esa niña mentía sobre su mal vestimenta porque muchos hombres no despegaron su mirada de ella, llevaba un vestido color durazno pero muy ceñido, era obvio que vistió para alborotar hormonas - ¡No soy una señora y estoy perfectamente vestida! – se llevo ambas manos a la cadera - ¡Anna, regaña a esa niña por mentir pero sobretodo por decirme señora! – Pilika se atrevió a ver a su profesora, tenía miedo de su regaño por ofender a su amiga pero se sorprendió al ver como esa rubia sonreía divertidamente como también lo hacia la subdirectora Tamamura.

\- Relájate, Jeanne – le pidió Tamao a su irritada amiga – Es una adolescente que ha bebido mucho y no sabe lo que dice – ese comentario ofendió a Pilika pero no dijo nada.

\- ¡Ya decía yo que conocía ese trasero! – lo grito orgulloso Horo horo que no dejaba de ver a su linda profesora gracias a ese sensual vestido azul marino que revelaban muy bien sus curvas, era seguro que tendría muchos sueños húmedos.

\- Y ese caminar como también su perfume – agrego una Pilika mientras deslizaba su mirada a esas caderas, siempre esas caderas y el modo que se mueven cuando esa mujer camina siempre le alegran el día, ese andar es su parte favorita de su maestra hasta que una vez que sus ojos subieron fue que noto que había una parte mucho mejor porque eran dos, se preguntaba ¿Cómo se sentiría esas tetas al tocarlas? ¿Se sentirían igual de suaves como son las suyas?, tan concentrada esta en ese par de bubis debido a que ahí estaban las respuesta a tan solo unos pasos y una estirada del brazo, no le importo que su amigo Manta le estaba tirando pedazos de hielos para que reaccionara y así dejara de ver con hambre el escote de la profesora porque lo estaba avergonzando.

\- Pilika, bájate – a la joven Usui le encanta más cuando ella le dice por el nombre que por el apellido porque le da más placer el obedecerla y había un cierto tono de intimidad. Antes de bajar le dio otro buen vistazo al escote que le daba ganas de sumergir el rostro y sacudirlo entre ese par, ante ese repentino deseo se dio una leve bofetada para alejar esa idea.

Cuando se iba a bajar la Usui el bailarín la atrapo con un firme abrazo por la espalda, ella tuvo que admitir que le robo el aliento y se dejo llevar al nuevo ritmo que él le ponía pero se detuvo al ver como su profesora se cruzaba los brazos que hacía que su escote fuera más tentador que el stripper, dio un largo suspiro – Malditas bubis – murmuro al momento de taparse la boca.

Con la ayuda de Nichrom y ese sexy stripper bajo de la jaula, le dio un trago a la botella de whisky porque necesitaba el valor para enfrentar a Anna.

Aun con los brazos cruzados, miro fríamente a Manta, Horo y Pilika que tenían la mirada hacia el piso - ¿Qué hacen aquí siendo menores de edad y bebiendo? ¿Y tú, señorita, en que pensabas al estar en esa jaula bailando con un hombre que claramente es mayor que tú? –

\- Pensaba que sería divertido y lo es, él se mueve muy bien - Pilika sonrió coquetamente a ese stripper que le respondió con un guiño y gesticulando "vuelve".

\- Eres muy descarada –Anna de verdad estaba sorprendida por la respuesta sincera.

\- ¡Sí que lo soy! –la Usui alzo los brazos de modo triunfante.

\- ¡Sí que lo es! – al mismo tiempo respondieron entre risas Manta y Pilika, después se miraron, él abrazo a su amiga – Estoy orgulloso de ser tu amigo –

\- Yo también estoy orgullosa de ser tu amiga - el alcohol sacaban el lado sentimental de esos amigos – Eres la luz de mi túnel, mi abeja en mi panal… el sol de mi galaxia – Manta aumento la fuerza del abrazo – Te quiero mucho, enano nerd –

\- También te quiero mucho, maldita loca y lujuriosa amiga - siguieron abrazándose sin importar la mirada de asco de Horo mientras que Nichrom se secaba las traviesas lágrimas que se deslizaba por las mejillas, todo era producto del alcohol.

\- Váyanse a un hotel – con mucho disgusto dijo Horo.

\- Así que ellos son tus alumnos, que tiernos al igual que locos –esa voz hizo que la molestia de la rubia aumentara debido a que se había olvidado de Hao. – Son muy graciosos como ingeniosos -

\- Aun sigues aquí – dijo amargamente la rubia, ese tono hizo que Manta tanto Pilika dejaran de abrazarse y le pusieran atención a tanto a su profesor como ese atractivo hombre.

\- Por supuesto – Hao se acerco a esos adolescentes - Ni loco me voy en especial ahora que… – pronuncio desafiantemente, tanto Tamao y Jeanne estaban al pendiente del actuar de Anna ante la provocaciones de Hao, el castaño camino directamente a ese par de amigos - Que linda –Pilika ante esa mirada depredadora reacciono en poner como barrera a Manta entre ese tipo y ella, ese tipo no le daba buena vibra - ¿También me abrazarías? – ese tono dulce con cierto picardía calentó las mejillas de Pili.

\- EEhhhh… - la Usui trataba de alejar esa mano que intentaba acariciarle la mejilla.

\- ¡No toques a mi hermanita, engendro del mal! - le exigió Horo al mismo tiempo que empujaba a ese hombre, a veces ese Usui tenía excelentes momentos para proteger a su hermana de patanes como ese hombre.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres? – exigió Nichrom que se entre puso entre ese hombre y su ex porque sentía que ese castaño es como un lobo que ya encontró una perfecta presa.

\- Soy… - miro a Kyoyama, sonrío malvadamente – Soy un buen amigo de Anna – el tono bajo y sugerente que pronuncio esas palabras hizo rabiar tanto a los hermanos Usui como también a Manta y Nichrom, este último a pesar de no conocer a esa rubia su instinto le dictaba que ese hombre de larga cabellera tenía muy malas y perversas intenciones con esa rubia y que no era muy fiar con las mujeres.

De un golpe alejo esa mano y lo miro fieramente - ¿Cómo es eso que "un buen amigo"? – Pilika cuestiono, quito a Manta para enfrentarse a ese hombre y lo miro a los ojos después miro a su profesora que estaba muy disgustada, al ver eso se animo a decir – ¡Es muy grosero mentir pero sobre todo mentir cuando involucras a una persona inocente! -

-No miento – Hao se cruzo de brazo, miro detenidamente a esa hermosa jovencita y pudo deducir que con el pasar del tiempo se volverá una mujer impresionante, dejo de divagar sobre el futuro de esa niña para concentrarse en leer el lenguaje corporal de ella, después miro a los otros jóvenes pero dedico más su atención a ese par de similar tono de cabello, ahí supo que tanto esa chiquilla como también ese chico siente algo por Anna, lo dedujo por como ella se le enfrento y tiene una mirada como celosa al igual que el otro chico que también dio un par de pasos hacia él, Hao decidió que se divertirá con ellos - Ella y yo somos íntimos amigos hasta hemos llegado a congeniar en cierto terreno que ustedes no han llegado a pisar – guiño al final, Pilika entre abrió la boca ante esa insinuación tan clara.

\- ¿Qué terreno? – pregunto inocentemente Manta.

\- Y según la directora tú eres el listo de la escuela –comento Horo divertidamente.

Hao le quedo perfecto esa pregunta que dijo ese chiquitín - Cuando digo "terreno" hago referencia a… - Pilika dejo rápidamente la botella de whisky en la mesa para automáticamente tapar los oídos de Manta para proteger su inocencia.

Manta solamente veía a su amiga que se estaba poniendo lentamente roja su rostro, no solamente ella estaba sonrojada también sus demás amigos, Horo tenía la boca abierta mientras que Nichrom sonreía con mucha vergüenza.

\- Detente, Hao – Anna ya tuvo suficiente y agarro el brazo de Hao para obligarlo alejarlo de sus alumnos que están traumados por su cruda descripción del sexo – Sera mejor que te largues –

Pilika dejo de tapar los adoloridos orejas de su amigo y volvió agarrar su amiga la botella, la bebió como si fuera agua porque quería olvidarse de las palabras de ese castaño que decía sobre sus diferentes analogías sexuales. Observo que también su hermano hacia lo mismo que ella pero con la champagne.

\- Ese tipo se llama Hao –murmuro Manta a Nichrom.

\- También lo escuche, no estoy sordo –respondió de mala gana Nichrom y es debido a que poco a poco tenía ese sentir que ya había escuchado ese nombre pero no sabía de dónde – Maldito alcohol – se agarro la cabeza.

\- Me voy pero no olvides ir a visitar a la abuela, le urge platicar contigo de ya sabes qué asunto – agarro las manos de Anna para besarlas después intento darle un beso en la mejilla pero al final decidió mejor que no y no fue por esa mirada asesina que ella le dedico, giro para ver a los adolescente - Fue un placer conocerlos –

\- ¡Diría lo mismo pero ya he dicho muchas mentiras en este día! – dijo fuertemente Horo a un sonriente Hao – Odio a ese tipo –

Hao ni comenzó a irse cuando se topo con Chrome – Gracias por la invitación, después te llamo para darte mi respuesta a tu propuesta – el dueño del lugar asintió, ahí supo Nichrom porque se le hacía conocido ese nombre, es debido a que es amigo de su hermano y próximamente otro socio.

* * *

Hola, lamento la demora.

La noche aun no termina, aún tengo algunas sorpresas. Se volverá algo, un poco o mucho hormonal jajajajaja

Gracias por sus review. Khatal, ligthangel, Jio y Sury.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13.**

Manta codeo a Pilika para sacarla del transe que siempre la pone esa profesora, la chica lo encaro con molestia - ¿Qué? –

El enano con gesto le pidió que se inclinara un poco para hablarle al odio – Creo que deberíamos irnos para evitar que no sigan regañando, hay que aprovechar que están distraídas – señalo a tanto a la profesora Anna que les daba la espalda debido que ahora estaba hablando con el hermano de Nichrom después que ese tal Hao se fue, como también señalo a la subdirectora Tamao que estaba concentrada platicando con esa peli plateada.

Pilika asintió lentamente, miro a su hermano que estaba embobado viendo el trasero de la profesora Kyoyama, al principio sintió celos después vergüenza – Diablos, espero que no tenga la misma actitud de zombi con la baba escurriendo y con una mirada pervertida – ese murmuro lo escucho su amigo.

\- Tu comportamiento no llega a ese nivel de estupidez – Manta sonrió al terminar de decirlo y soltó una risa discreta al escuchar el quejido de su amiga que lentamente se acercaba a Horo, noto como le susurraba al oído seguramente lo que le comento, el Usui acepto y siguió cuidadosamente a su hermana.

Manta observo la ruta de escape donde se fueron Lyserg y compañía, que lamentablemente estaba lleno – Buen momento para que todos quieran bailar y ver a las desnudistas - se acerco a Nichrom que estaba sentado bebiendo la botella de champagne - ¿Hay otra ruta de emergencia? –

\- Sí – Nichrom señalo la esquina contraria de donde salieron Lyserg y compañía que estaba siendo resguardada por un guardia de seguridad y que no estaba atascada de personas, pero lo malo era que estaba muy lejos para ellos. – ¿Ya se termino la fiesta entre nosotros? – dijo en tono triste ese muchacho.

Manta no sabía que responder pero gracias a los grandes espíritus Horo horo si sabía que decir - ¡Claro que no! – grito efusivamente después se tapo la boca pero tenía suerte que había música fuerte, Pilika le dio un golpe en el brazo como reprimenda por ser efusivo - Seguiremos la fiesta pero en otro lugar –

\- Hay que irnos – indico Pilika con mucha decisión, se giro y toda esa actitud de bad girl que reunión se esfumo al ver como sus dos profesoras tenían el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados al lado de ellas estaba esa peli plateada y Chrome que tenían una actitud burlona.

\- ¿A dónde creen que van? - los cuestiono con dureza Anna, era increíble que estando en un club con música fuerte ellos alcanzaban escucharla claramente, tal vez es efecto de la intimidación que ella produce en ellos, Pilika maldijo por sentirse maravillada por ese tono mientras que Manta lamentaba por distraerse, Nichrom se volvió a sentar para beber tranquilo entre tanto Horo se volvió a embobar ante la pose de esa rubia - No me han contestado ¿Qué hacen aquí? -

\- Y expliquen con la verdad, chicos - dijo en tono suave y muy bien pronunciado Tamao, inexplicablemente se le bajo la borrachera y eso se asombraba Jeanne

\- Estamos aquí por… porque… Mmmm… - Manta intentaba tener una buena excusa pero tenía la mente en blanco pero al contrario de él su buena amiga se le ocurrió una excusa.

\- Nos equivocamos de dirección, maestra – Pilika se cruzo de brazos, hizo el tremendo esfuerzo de ver ojos de esa rubia y no ese par de bondadoso senos que le exigían que le pusiera atención - No sabe la tremenda sorpresa que nos dimos al momento de entrar que este no era el habitual restaurante italiano que siempre vamos para estudiar nuestras lecciones aprendidas durante la semana –

Escupió el licor al escuchar esa payasada de su ex. - Te la jalaste mucho la… imaginación – entre carcajadas dijo Nichrom, la Usui cerró los ojos por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo al escuchar a su ex.

\- ¿En serio? - Pilika abrió los ojos y pudo deleitarse al ver esa pequeña risa burlona que esa mujer tenía - ¿Se equivocaron de dirección? – asintieron todos a la cuestión incrédula de la rubia, incluido el baboso de Horo que lo hacía por pura inercia - ¿No sospecharon ni por un segundo que esas luces de neón afuera de este club les indicaban que no era ese dichoso restaurante italiano? ––

\- Pues… no sospechamos – contesto Manta a pesar de saber que es estúpido seguir con esa burrada dicha por su amiga pero ahí está él como buen amigo apoyando la estupidez de su amiga, definitivamente él sabía que se merecía un premio – Como bien le dijo Pilika, fue una tremenda sorpresa cuando nos dimos cuenta que enteramos a un club nocturno que tiene alcohol de calidad, pista de baile y… - en ese momento una juguetona mesera stripper paso al lado de él para acariciarle el rostro y al final guiñarle, Manta siguió el movimiento de esa espectacular mujer – Strippers tan candentes que te dan ganas que te quiten lo virgen - la Usui se aclaro la garganta y se acerco a su amigo para obligar que girara la cabeza en dirección a la profesora que se veía apretando los labios para no reírse de ellos, susurro el nombre de Manta y el chaparro se repuso de su lapso hormonal - Nos escandalizamos tanto al saber que estamos en un lugar tan pervertido -

\- Somos tan despistados - agrego con fingida timidez la Usui.

\- Ustedes no tienen nada de despistados – comento Jeanne que estaba ahora abrazando por detrás a Anna, Horo le encanto como esa mujer peli plateada se apretaba al cuerpo de su maestra para él era como ver el inicio de una película porno.

Mientras que Horo fantaseaba viendo a esas mujeres su hermana y Manta se enfrentaba a la temible subdirectora.

-Digan la verdad – exigió Tamao que camino hasta estar enfrente de ese par de amigos, los miro seriamente.

\- Está bien, está bien, diremos la verdad – canturreó Pilika mientras miraba a su amigo, movía las cejas y la cabeza, ese lenguaje corporal es para decirle a Manta "te toca iniciar la excusa".

\- Ok – Manta se llevo las manos a los bolsillos, ahí sintió un papel y lo saco, ¡y lotería!, gracias a ese recibo supo que decir - Íbamos rumbo a la biblioteca y… - Tamao alzo la mano y así su alumno se detuvo.

\- Déjame adivinar, se perdieron en el camino – la subdirectora observo como él asintió y volteo a ver a Pilika. - ¿En serio, crees que me tragare ese cuento? – Tamao no se creía lo tan pocos imaginativos que son sus alumnos o era el alcohol que los hacía decir estupideces porque ella los conoce y sabe lo tan ingeniosos que son.

\- Bueno, es mentira -–dijo Pilika con voz autoritaria – Señorita Kyoyama y subdirectora Tamamura, estamos aquí porque… – tanto las mencionadas como esa francesa le prestaron atención, la Usui con el ceño fruncido - Tanto mis amigos, mi hermano, mis ex y yo…venimos al club para festejar el cumpleaños de nuestra querida profesora Anna – la peli celeste sonreía y tenía la intensión de abrazar a la profesora pero se fue esa intensión al ver como Anna la miraba fríamente.

\- No es mi cumpleaños – esa sensual rubia se soltó del abrazo de Jeanne y se acerco a su alumna que por cierto, Pilika instintivamente respiro profundamente para inundar sus pulmones de esa adictiva fragancia, rápidamente sacudió la cabeza debido a que no era buen momento en caer esa dulce tentación.

\- Entonces el de él – Pilika señalo al stripper que estaba en a su lado derecho.

\- ¿Es el cumpleaños del stripper? – Anna no pensó que su alumna tuviera amistades tan diversas e interesantes

\- Oh, no, disculpe – Pilika miro a un chico rubio que estaba sentado con sus amigos y después señalo el champagne que se estaba bebiendo Nichrom, Manta le quito la botella para dárselo a Pilika – Con su permiso, profesoras, pero debemos festejarlo como se debe, chicos vengan – agito la botella, Manta le dedico una sonrisa tensa a es trió de mujeres mientas jalaba a Horo, Nichrom también fue con ellos solamente por diversión y llevaba dos botellas de champagne - Happy Birthday to You….Happy Birthday to You… Happy Birthday Dear –

El chico rubio los miraba confundido, no termino de cantar Pilika y sus amigos porque ahora estaban bañando al "cumpleañero" que inmediatamente se levanto enojado junto a sus acompañantes - ¿Qué demonios les pasa? – en vez de contestar, Horo salió de su estado zombi para darle un golpe al "cumpleañero" también aprovecho en que estaban sorprendidos los amigos del "cumpleañero" para noquearlos pero no lo consiguió.

\- ¡Corran! –grito eufórico el Usui para evitar pelearse con esos amigos del "cumpleañero".

Pilika agarro a Manta, Horo hizo lo mismo con Nichrom y corrieron a la pequeña pista de baile que afortunadamente estaba lleno y así podían perder a los enfurecidos hombres.

\- Idiotas – murmuró Anna mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro para no seguir viendo hasta qué punto se pondrían en ridículo sus alumnos para evitar que lo siguiera regañando, a diferencia de Anna tanto Tamao y Jeanne se reía sin ningún recato. -Ahora que hacemos, ¿Los buscamos? – la peli rosa se puso seria y asintió lentamente.

\- ¡Déjenlos en paz!, es su día libre, ¿Por qué tienen la necesidad de cuidarlos? – Jeanne no dejaría que esta noche de diversión terminara por unos mocosos.

\- Son nuestros alumnos, no me sentiría a gusto el saber que ellos están aquí y que pueden corren peligro si los dejamos o seguir metiéndose en problemas –la rubia señalo al tipo bañado con alcohol, por supuesto que Anna deseaba hacer lo que decía Jeanne pero había cierta responsabilidad que sentía.

\- Pero por lo que vi en su comportamiento creo que vienen muy a menudo a este lugar – replico con audacia Maiden.

\- Tiene razón, Jeanne, ellos vienen con regularidad - se incorporo en la plática Chrome que se estuvo divirtiendo en las payasadas de los amigos de su hermanito - Tanto los amigos de mi hermano y su ex novia no corren peligro debido a que mi seguridad tienen indicaciones de cuidar de ellos cada vez que vienen –

\- Así que Pilika anduvo con tu hermano - se susurro Anna, se sorprendió de ese hecho debido a que es raro que Chrome aceptara que su hermanito tenga novia porque es muy sobre protector.

\- Por eso se mueven con mucha comodidad en este club – Jeanne abrazo a Chrome

\- En esta sección nueva es la primera vez que vienen pero el resto del club es como su segunda casa – aclaro con orgullo Chrome.

\- Apuesto a que sabes que harán ahora ellos – Anna sonrío divertidamente - Suelta esa información –Chrome no podía negarse a la orden de esa hermosa rubia.

\- Cuando ellos se meten en problemas siempre salen por las puertas de emergencia y se van a otro sitio para seguir la fiesta -

Con esa excelente información Anna ya sabía que haría para castigarlos por venir a este club y por escapar de ella – Hay que arruinarles sus planes – con eso dicho se fue rumbo a la entrada principal, sus alumnos no eran los únicos en conocer muy bien este club, Anna como sus amigas saben que la salida de emergencia los llevan a ese callejón, ese hombre siguió a esas mujeres porque la verdad le daba curiosidad el enfrentamiento que se dará.

* * *

Hola, otro capítulo pequeño pero avanzando… gracias por sus palabras (Khatal, Guest, Guest y Guest) y su interés por este fic como también en mis otros fics, hablando de mis otros fics estoy planeando actualizarlos son mis orgullos me divierto en cada uno, este fic es mis vacaciones.

Para los admiradores de Yoh, por supuesto que aparecerá solamente aguanten también aparecerá mi compadre Peyote debido que no hay buen desmadres si no hay un mexicano. Es hora de poner momentos sensuales XD tengo ideas.

Seguiremos divirtiéndonos, espero que se diviertan y se relajen aunque sea por unos minutos de nuestras agitadas vidas.

Feliz viernes y espero actualizar este fic en la noche pero si no lo consigo nos vemos el próximo viernes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

La canción al fondo de Fergie – Tension invitaba a todo el público a ir a bailar, aprovecharon como se reunían en la pista de baile, caminaron entre las personas hasta llegar a esa salida de emergencia, Horo horo miro con tristeza el buen ambiente que ahora se encontraba sumergido el lugar, todos estaban bailando divertidamente sin duda es el mejor momento para ellos para escapar.

Horo siguió a sus compañeros de fiesta que ya habían traspasado la puerta, estaban en un largo pasillo que lo dirigiría seguramente al callejón.

\- Eso fue divertido, hermano – el chico sintió como su hermana la abrazaba, su tono orgulloso y alegre le hizo sentir fantástico - Por cierto, excelente golpe que le diste –

Horo se sonrojo ante el halago, ella dejo de abrazarlo para estar al lado Manta y comenzaron a caminar por el camino rojo; el joven Usui vio a Nicrhom con pena –Discúlpame por el disturbio que inicie con mi golpe pero era la única forma de librarnos de nuestras maestras –

\- Lo entiendo –

Sonrió ante esa respuesta tan despreocupa pero al minuto la desapareció - Carajo, no pagamos la cuenta – se llevo las manos al cabello, realmente estaba preocupado.

\- No te preocupes, recuerda que todo es gratis para ustedes –

\- De nuevo gracias, Nichrom, siempre eres tan bueno con nosotros – el susodicho se encogió de hombros, ese cuarteto caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta que ahora si daba al callejón - ¿Vas a ir a la casa conmigo? –

\- No, te recuerdo que le dije a papá que estoy con Manta "realizando un proyecto"– Pilika observaba el cel, tenía el ceño fruncido - Además todavía me siento con energía para ir a una fiesta de en vez de ir a la casa de Manta y una vez que me harte de la fiesta nos vamos a la casa -

\- ¡Así se habla, Pilika! – dijo entusiasmado Nichrom.

\- ¿Dónde crees que hay fiesta a esta hora? – Horo decía mientras observaba el reloj que tenía en la muñeca izquierda, eran 03:30 am - Por cierto, buena mentira que le diste a papá –

\- Aprendí del mejor – le dio un codazo juguetón a su hermano

\- Para eso son los hermanos mayores, para dar el mejor ejemplo a los hermanitos – él sonrío mientras lo decía.

A pesar que a Manta le encantaba esa interacción fraternal tuvo que interrumpir -Llamare a mi chófer mientras investigan a que fiesta ir – salió al callejón, sus amigos lo siguieron.

Horo horo se recargo en el depósito de basura, Pilika hacia el mismo movimiento sin dejar de ver el cel, entretanto, Nichrom encendía un cigarrillo y observaba como Manta caminaba de un lado a otro mientras daba instrucciones al chófer.

\- Peyote tiene fiesta – anuncio ella mientras escribía y enviaba el mensaje que no tardo en ser respondido - Y me dice que terminara hasta que salga el sol –

\- Hay que ir, él hace excelente fiestas – comento Nichrom con mucho entusiasmado.

\- Aquí te espero – con esa frase termino la llamada Manta y se acercaba a sus amigos – Llegara en 30 minutos –

\- Es mucho tiempo – el Usui no pudo evitar quejarse después volteo a ver al norte americano - ¿Traes auto? - su Nichrom negó agitando la cabeza.

\- Tendremos que esperar – sentencio Pilika que no era fan de ser paciente.

Mientras esperaban Pilika estaba comenzando a sentir el rigor del whisky, comenzaba a ver un poco borroso, sentía la lengua pesada y ese hormigueo en las mejillas por eso ella decidió caminar hasta la salida del callejón para evitar que se le subiera más el efecto del alcohol, se disponía en girar para regresar al fondo del callejón pero se detuvo automáticamente al reconocer la cabellera rubia que caminaba hasta una camioneta roja, ese caminar tan seductor y esas piernas la invitaba a que la siguiera, y eso hizo.

Anna sabía que ese callejón queda enfrente del estacionamiento, por eso decidió quedarse parada al lado de la camioneta de Jeanne para verlos salir y así atraparlos.

\- Pili, ¿A dónde vas? – escucho a su hermano pero no se detuvo, siguió caminando felizmente, su mirada puesta solamente en esas caderas, nada la detendría para llegar con la dueña de esas largas y sexys excepto el estrellarse en ese poste de luz, se golpeo justamente en la frente y parte de la nariz.

Ese semejante impacto la hizo caer y fue algo escandaloso debido a que su hermano corrió junto con sus amigos hacia ella gritando preocupadamente.

\- ¡Hermana! – Horo corrió con torpeza hasta estar hincado al lado de su hermanita, le reviso la frente que estaba poniéndose rojo y algo hinchado, la nariz también se estaba poniendo rojo pero no tanto como la frente – No te muevas, hermanita – él obligo a Pilika a quedarse recostada, sintió alguien a su lado y su fragancia lo inundo.

\- Demonios, te diste un fuerte golpe –Anna se puso de rodillas sin importar que lleva un corto vestido, aprovecho que Horo horo se quedó quieto para que ahora ella examinara la gravedad del golpe, noto como la Usui estaba alterada por su presencia, su estudiante se alejaba de su toque – Quédate quieta – la Usui no obedecía y se disponía otra vez intentar a levantarse pero se lo prohibió – No te muevas – la miro fijamente y sonrío al verla sonrojada, se preguntaba ¿si ese sonrojo es por el golpe o por su presencia?, Anna no era ajena a los sonrojos que provocaba a esa Usui.

Pilika sentía que se desangraría si seguía viendo ese escote tan cerca de ella y enloquecería por ese aroma tan atrayente - Tamao compra hielo y Jeanne deja de reírte - la voz mandona de Anna hizo vibrar el inocente corazón de la Usui, sintió esas clásicas mariposas y dejo de ver ese escote para prestar atención a esos hermosos ojos que le está quitando el aliento, en ese momento fue consciente que tal vez, solamente tal vez sea probable que se está enamorando de su maestra o es por la contusión que se está confundiendo pero esto último la Usui lo descarta completamente.

\- No creí que fuera tan fácil localizarlos - La voz burlona fue por parte de esa mujer engreída con cabello plateado se reía cruelmente de su tragedia, Pilika sentía el enojo despertar pero se detuvo al ver los rostros preocupados de sus amigos y maestras. - Anna, eres una magneto para ellos -

Anna ignoro las palabras burlonas de Jeanne y le puso atención al estudiante - ¿Pilika, como te sientes? ¿Sientes mareos? ¿Ves doble? –

\- Estoy bien – la chica se levantaba del suelo, miro con timidez a su profesora y segundos después ayudo a su profesora para que también se incorporara, al sentir como la mano de esa mujer conectaba con la suya sintió ese chispazo; trago saliva por lo que significaba esa electricidad, ella había dudado de esas historias de amor que describen con tanta exactitud cómo se siente la piel del amor de tu vida sobre tu piel.

Anna soltó esa mano para cruzarse de brazos y mirar duramente a su estudiante - ¿Qué te sucedió? -

La Usui respiro profundamente por la decepción ya no seguir sintiendo esa mano de entre la suya – No vi por donde caminaba, fue culpa de… – mantuvo la mirada fija en el piso, sus mejillas las sentía arder.

\- De Anna –completo Tamao que traía una bolsa de verduras congeladas que compro en la tienda de al lado; sin nada de delicadeza lo estampo en la frente de Pilika que como reacción aulló de dolor – Típico de Anna, hace que sus enamorados se lastimen -

\- ¡No soy su enamorada! –

\- ¡No tengo enamorados! – anunciaron al mismo tiempo Anna y Pilika, la última estaba sonrojada pero se lo ocultaba con la bolsa de verduras.

\- Si no fue culpa de la atracción que sientes por Anna entonces ¿de quién es la culpa? – cuestiono una divertida Jeanne que se apoyaba en Tamao mientras que miraba a esa peli celeste que se notaba nerviosa.

Pilika es orgullosa y por eso ella mentiría para salvar su orgullo de esas tres mujeres que la veía como si fuera su fuente de entretenimiento – Es mi culpa por andar distraída viendo… –

\- El trasero de la profesora – dijo rápidamente con voz de sabio Horo horo que se cruzaba de brazos y mantenía una mirada serena.

La que no estaba tranquila era Pilika que exploto ante lo dicho de su hermano - ¡¿Por qué demonios no me dejan terminar mi frase?! –

\- Así que estabas viendo mi trasero – hablo suavemente Anna con cierto tono de soberbia y sensualidad que hizo derretir tanto a Pilika como a Horo – Espero que hayas disfrutado del espectáculo - y con esa maldita frase juguetona le hizo corto circuito a nuestra Usui que ya no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ese atrevimiento tan coqueto que le hacia entender que a esa rubia le gusta ser deseada.

\- No se nota que seas mucho de admirar trasero apostaba que eres más de pechos y lo menciono por cómo te comes con la mirada el escote de mi amiga – dijo Jeanne mientras dejaba de recargarse en Tamao.

Pilika sonrío tímidamente, mantuvo la mirada hacia el piso, agito la cabeza porque no se creía que esa tal Jeanne fuera tan buena observadora - No, yo no soy de tetas y no… - de repente la Usui sintió mucho calor - Y no le estaba viendo el trasero a la profesora –

\- Claro que sí se lo veías - su hermano siempre su hermano contra diciéndola y avergonzándola, justamente ahí levanto la mirada.

Con irritación y claramente dejándose llevar por el momento para aclarar el asunto - No estaba viendo el trasero solamente veía sus piernas y como se balanceaba las caderas de un modo tan sensual – susurro al final porque se dio cuenta que se expuso, Pilika se dio un golpe en la frente y con valor miro a cada uno, Manta tanto como Nichrom alzaban ambos pulgares como diciéndoles "así se habla", su hermano tenía una sonrisa socarrona que siempre saca a relucir cuando consigue hundirla en la vergüenza, dio un rápido vistazo a Tamao que estaba con una leve sonrisa y muy al contrario de la peli rosa estaba Jeanne que tenía una sonrisa de superioridad, trago lentamente para darse valor para ver a Anna y se sorprendió que ella estaba con el rostro sereno pero sus ojos reflejaba orgullo pero Pilika se preguntaba ¿orgullo de qué? - Mejor me largo de aquí - tiro la bolsa de vegetales congelados, empezó a caminar lentamente aunque no llego muy lejos, aun se tambaleaba pero no sabía si era por el alcohol o por el golpe.

\- Sin duda son hermanos – Pilika giro a ver a esa sexy rubia, Anna supo que su alumna quería que le aclarara porque dijo eso - Lo digo por la actitud boba y por los golpees que se dan – Anna avanzo con seguridad a su tierna alumna en el camino recogió esa bolsa congelada, estando tan cerca de ella le susurró al oído - No sé si lo sepas pero tu hermano se estampo con una pared el día que nos conocimos – se alejó de su alumna, con delicadeza toco con la puntas de los dedos las zonas lastimadas - Se golpeó la frente y la nariz con la pared – Pilika suspiro lentamente ante esos dedos tan delicados que le quitaron el dolor pero después sintió frio por culpa de la bolsa.

Claro que Pilika sabía que su hermano sufrió un severo golpe porque ella misma le ayudo a bajarle la hinchazón - Habías dicho que te lastimaste la nariz jugando béisbol – dijo sin delicadeza a su hermano que precisamente estaba viendo el cielo - ¿Qué más me ocultas, hermano? ¿Algún sobrino? –

\- ¡Cálmate! – Le grito Horo que ahora caminaba hacia ella – No es gran cosa que no te haya contado la verdad –

Pilika le apuntaba con el dedo y le tenía tantas ganas de seguir reclamándole a su hermano pero se contuvo porque tenían a la profesora junto a ellos. Anna notaba que su alumna estaba temblando tal vez por el enojo o por el golpe por eso decidió decir –Tranquila – se colocó al lado de ella y se atrevió abrazarla por los hombros, noto como Pilika se puso rígida pero segundos después se relajó, esa sexy rubia tenía ganas de portarse mal y ver si es verdad que tiene cierto poder sobre sus alumnos. - No deberías ser muy ruda con tu hermano - con el brazo que estaba sobre esos hombros acerco a esa Usui y otra vez le susurro justo en oído, sintió como Pilika sostuvo la respiración y esa reacción es tan familiar para Anna que la deleita – Me harías un gran gusto que fueras un poco más amable con Horo – soltó un seductor suspiro, observo ese lindo lóbulo que le estaba tentando a que lo atrapara entre sus labios pero eso es para otro nivel de seducción ahorita solamente estaba bromeando, se alejó lo suficiente para así con la otra mano libre giro el rostro de Pilika, se mordió el labio inferior debido que ese gesto es fatal para un chico o chica de esa edad debido a que automáticamente fijan su mirada en sus labios como ahora lo hace Pili.

Pilika estaba en trance muy diferente a lo que está acostumbrado cuando habla con su profesora en la escuela o cuando la ve pasar, este trance lo sentía como una telaraña que te está envolviendo sin tener la resistencia para evitarlo, en este momento ella estaba totalmente atrapada en las garras de esa mujer, con esfuerzo se alejó de la mano de esa rubia para girar el rostro para después bajar la mirada hacia el piso y respiro con dificultada – Tendré en cuenta su petición de tratar ser amable con él – consiguió pelear y mantener su orgullo a flote pero no le duro.

Kyoyama giro el cuerpo de Pilika, no le iba a dar opción de resistencia, delicadamente alzo su barbilla; sus ojos conectaron, lamió lentamente los labios y obtuvo un jadeo por parte de la peli celeste - No es una petición y no quiero que trates, quiero que lo hagas - acerco su rostro hasta que su nariz tocara la de ella - Te lo estoy ordenando – lo dijo tan lentamente.

La Usui se sentía tan abrumada con esa seducción tan cruda y letal que hacia su corazón se acelera, le faltaba el aliento, sentía el cuerpo débil pero al mismo tiempo tan vitalizado, la temperatura de su cuerpo creció y tenía unas tremendas ganas de besar a esa endiablada mujer hasta hacerla gemir de deseo – _Así es como seducen mujeres como ella_ – consiguió pensar a pesar de tal peligrosa cercanía, apretó los puños porque Pilika no quería ceder ante tal orden pero era imposible - Haré lo que pides, seré amable con él - Pilika acerco un centímetro más a esa tentadora boca que estaba entre abierta.

Anna sonrío complacida ante esa respuesta – Así me gusta – se alejó de ese rostro para darle una leve golpecito juguetón sobre la mejilla.

Pilika con algo de disgusto porque no le gusta que jugaran así con ella la agarro de la mano y la jalo, la tenía pegada a ella - ¿Dime cuál será mi recompensa al obedecer tu orden? – con mucha firmeza lo dijo haciendo que Anna se sorprendieran de buena manera ante esa audacia, la rubia no era la única sorprendida también estaba el resto que vio esa interacción tan candente que es prohibido entre ellas debido a que son Profesora y alumna.

Anna no perdió nota como Jeanne sonreía traviesamente y movía la cabeza afirmativamente como dándole a entender que la apoyaba en su interacción con esa chiquilla, también vio como Tamao negó pero tenía una sonrisa juguetona, sin más la rubia con su mejor sonrisa seductora se animó a responder como muy bien sabe hacer en esto tipos de situaciones - No podrías manejar la recompensa, cariño - se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla, se soltó del agarre de Pilika y al final le guiño sutilmente mientras se alejaba.

Horo tanto Manta tenía la boca abierta ante lo visto, ese actuar coqueto de su maestra hacia Pilika puso celoso a Horo en cambio Manta se sintió orgulloso que su amiga fue objeto de esa interacción y tenía por seguro que ahora va estar el doble de obsesionada su amiga con la profesora.

Nichrom se acercó a Pilika, recargo su mano en el hombro de ella – Te ha noqueado y estas envuelto entre sus redes sin oponer resistencia – ella interiormente quería explicarle a su ex que si trato de resistirse, que mentalmente lo hizo pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para ese tipo de mujeres y más teniendo en cuenta que es la primera vez que es abordada por una mujer, así que no era justo debido a la falta de experiencia que tiene a diferencia de su profesora Anna que se nota que sabe manejar perfectamente estas situaciones.

\- Esa es mi amiga, jugando a alborotar hormonas – susurro Jeanne teniendo cerca a Anna – Sabía que mis palabras te harían volver a sacar a relucir tu verdadera actitud –

\- Cállate, Jeanne, me molestas tus palabras – Anna tenía una sonrisa divertida.

\- Admite que disfrutaste molestando a tu alumna de ese modo seductor - la rubia simplemente se encogió de hombros, esas fue la respuesta afirmativa para Jeanne que se aguantó las ganas de soltar una carcajada.

\- Deja en paz a mis alumnos, Anna, me los matas – no pudo evitar decirlo Tamao, ese trío de chicas compartieron una risa antes de volverse serias - ¿Qué hacemos con ellos? –cuestiono.

\- Hay que dejarlos a sus casas – soltó sin vacilación Anna.

\- Si gustan les presto una de mis limosinas – la voz incorporándose a su plática provenía de Chrome que estuvo oculto viendo todo el espectáculo de esos adolescentes con ese trío de mujeres.

\- Eso es una buena idea – Tamao sonrió agradablemente a Chrome y completo diciendo - Dejamos el auto de Jeanne –

\- Cuidas muy bien de mi auto – le ordeno Jeanne al dueño del club.

\- Lo haré – él sonrío.

Pilika miraba fijamente a esa rubia que estaba platicando con sus amigas y el hermano de Nichrom, la conmoción se le paso junto la excitación del momento ahora sentía enojo, humillación y vergüenza de ser tan fácilmente controlada, en resumen su orgullo está muy herido – Pilika, ¿te encuentras bien? –el tono preocupado de Manta hizo que su irritación explotara.

Azoto la bolsa congelada al piso - ¡No me encuentro bien! - hablo con tanta furia que no le importo que hiciera que sus profesoras y Jeanne como Chrome la viera - ¡Esa mujer es un infierno! – señalo a la rubia, Manta intento hacer que bajara el brazo debido que quería que fuera discreta su amiga.

Horo como Nichrom intercambiaron miradas como diciéndose "preparado para la furia de Pilika" y hasta estaban pensando que había tardado mucho en explotar Pilika, toda la banda sabe que a esa mujer no le gusta ceder a órdenes de cualquier tipo, ella es del tipo de mujer que da órdenes no que se las den.

Manta tenía una sonrisa tensa - Controla tu temperamento y habla en voz baja, por favor -

\- ¿Quieres que controle mi temperamento? ¿No viste lo que me hizo?, prácticamente me controlo como si fuera su muñeca de juegos ¡Por dios, Manta, fui humillada por esa mujer! ¡Me hizo ver boba y sentirme tan vulnerable ante ella! – lo dijo fuertemente la chica, se llevó las manos al cabello, miro a esa rubia que al parecer la examinaba y soltó un derrotado suspiro, tomo una decisión - Me largo - y empezó a caminar hacia la calle.

\- ¿A dónde vas, Pilika? –

\- Que le importa – le costó decir esas palabras, sentía vergüenza por ser tan grosera con su profesora Anna, ella nunca se sintió mal en ser descortés con sus profesores pero esa rubia la está haciendo cambiar y eso la hacía sentir que se asfixiaba estando ahí, ya no se sentía como ella misma, sentía un caos en sus interior y por eso empezó correr por el estacionamiento.

\- Esa chica tiene temperamento – Jeanne miraba como esa chiquilla corría hasta llegar a la calle principal.

\- Manta – Tamao llamo al chico que iba tras de Pilika pero que automáticamente al escucharla fue con ella.

\- Hola, linda subdirectora – Manta con su mejor voz seria y amble hablo - Es una hermosa noche como usted –

\- Gracias, Manta, pero aun así no te salvas de tu castigo – en ese momento Jeanne miraba a Tamao, alzo la ceja como muestra de asombro ante lo que veía. - ¿Qué le pasa a la joven Usui? -

Manta tenía una ceja arqueada - ¿No vio lo que paso? –

\- Si lo vi – Tamao se presionó el puente de la nariz – Solamente contesta la pregunta –

\- No se siente bien – dijo con simpleza el rubio, que ahora cambio a actitud defensiva.

\- Eso es evidente - dijo en tono exasperado la peli rosa. Anna y Jeanne apretaron los labios para no reírse ante el próximo enojo de su amiga. – Explica a detalles que le pasa exactamente a Pilika para que saliera corriendo -

\- No diré nada – se cruzó los brazos Manta y frunció el ceño, él tenía claro de no dar detalles a esas mujeres porque podrían utilizar esa información para controlar a su amiga, Manta sabía muy bien que las mujeres son peligrosas.

\- Mi hermana está enojada y se siente hu…auch! - la tremenda patada en su espinilla lo interrumpió.

-¡No lo digas! – Manta estaba enojado con Horo por ser tan bocón por eso le dio una patada, ya bastaba con la humillación que sentía Pilika por sí misma para que ahora las mujeres presentes lo supieran y que era posible que cuando vieran a su amiga la miraran con lastima, la lastima es lo que más odia Pilika. – No dejare que hables de ella cuando no está presente y más cuando lo estás haciendo en presencia de esas tres mujeres -

Nichrom sintió un fuego asfixiante entre las miradas de Horo y Manta, se colocó en medio de sus amigos – Hay que calmarnos – propuso, Horo fue el primero en desviar la mirada. Manta lo siguió mirando hasta que vio cómo se alejaba de ellos.

Tanto a Tamao y Anna le dio curiosidad esa interacción, también le intereso lo buen amigo que es Manta. - Vayan por ella para así puedan mis amigas en seguir regañándolos y después llevarlos a sus casas – dijo Jeanne que también sintió curiosidad en ese altercado pero lo supo disimular.

Nichrom con Manta fueron hasta la calle para traer a Pilika, Anna observaba detenidamente como ellos batallaban con esa furiosa Pilika, ahí se dio cuenta que fue una mala idea jugar así con esa inocente alumna que aún es una niña, sin embargo tenía ese sentimiento que disfruto tortúrala y sacar a flote su verdadera actitud aunque sea una vez al día, desde que comenzó a trabajar en esa escuela se auto limito y se estaba empezando asfixiar con la rectitud hasta que sus fieles amigas lo notaron y por eso le propusieron jugar con sus alumnos – No te lamente, Anna, lo hecho… hecho esta – Tamao se recargo en el auto donde también lo hacia la rubia. - A ella le gustas mucho como también le gustas a él – señalo a Horo que estaba pateando a una lata de refresco y tenía el ceño fruncido – Lo he notado tenso desde que interactuaste con Pilika de ese modo tan… descarado -

\- Él esta celoso – comento Jeanne que examinaba la compostura del chico. – Es el típico chico que no le gusta perder –

-Creo que más que gustar están enamorados de ti – Chrome se atrevió a inmiscuirse en esa conversación, de esas tres mujeres Anna lo miro con sorpresa – Lo digo por como reacciono Pilika, ella no es mucho de dejarse controlar ni mi hermano cuando fueron novios consiguió controlarla con tanta facilidad que tú lo hiciste, por eso pienso que hay sentimientos involucrados –

\- Estoy de acuerdo con él – dijo suavemente Tamao.

\- No, ellos no están enamorados de mi – Anna con algo de pánico justificaba la actitud de sus alumnos, el asunto de amor no le caía bien en ella. – Ellos me obedecen por culpa de sus hormonas y porque piensa que conseguirán ventajas conmigo -

\- A ellos se les nota lo tan enganchados están contigo y que haría el ridículo por ti para tener tus ojos sobre de ellos, el amor hace que la personas sean idiotas y se olviden de su orgullo –

\- Ese efecto también lo hace la lujuria – contra resto Anna a las palabras dichas con tanta pasión por parte de Jeanne.

Tamao cerró los ojos para relajarse en esa hermosa noche, Chrome encendía un cigarro, mientras se daba ese silencio entre la plática hasta que Jeanne volvió hablar -Hay que probarlos –

\- Explica – Anna giro a ver a su amiga que tenía una sonrisa perversa, eso nunca fue buen augurio.

\- Entre el amor y la lujuria hay diferencias como limites – dijo sabiamente la francesa - Te propongo que descubras que realmente sienten tus alumnos por ti –

\- Es una tontería, Jeanne – la rubia se cruzó de brazos y sonrío incrédulamente - No voy a caer en tus ridículos experimentos y te atreves decirlo enfrente de mi jefa – cabezo hacia donde estaba Tamao. – No tienes escrúpulos –

\- Habla la que utilizo sus armas seductoras para jugar con esa chiquilla – su sonrisa se amplió al responderle tan burlonamente.

\- Jeanne - le dijo con su tono de advertencia la rubia mientras se masajeaba la frente.

\- OK, Ok pero… ¿De verdad no quieres descubrir qué siente en realidad tus alumnos? – Jeanne cuestión sigilosamente mientras apuntaba como regresaba Pilika, Nichrom y Manta. – Sería un buen pretexto para sacar a jugar tu lado travieso –movió sugestivamente las cejas.

Anna estaba comenzando odiar tanto su actual trabajo como a Jeanne por estar incitándola a comportarse mal. Inconscientemente se lamió los labios antes el pensamiento de divertirse a costa de sus inocentes alumnos y así calmar su bestia seductora.

* * *

Hola Mundo, otra actualización, muchas cosas ha pasado… mi lap ya no le funciona algunas teclas jajajajaja así que dificultades técnicas, también mi nuevas aventuras en mi vida.

Como hoy es el día del maestro les traje actualización.

Esto se está volviendo candente. Me gusta Anna seductora, ese tipo de mujer que te atrapa con su presencia, inteligencia y audacia, ese tipo de mujeres te confunden tan cañón que te derrites. Hay que volver realidad nuestras fantasías.

Me encanta Fergie y esa canción me encanta, es un homenaje a ella, no gano nada mencionando esa canción.

Cuando alguien te gusta involucra muchos sentimientos, el amor involucra tanto la lujuria pero si es solamente lujuria se ve la diferencia. Cuando se habla de sentimientos es un tema muy complejo.

Ando trabajando en mis otros fics como mis trabajos de uni, así que falta más de un mes para salir de vacaciones.

Gracias por sus comentarios y todos los que leen este fic XD. Espero leernos pronto.

 **Amor &paz.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Pilika caminaba de un lado a otro para que se le bajara el coraje de la humillación que sintió ser tan fácil de manejar por parte de su sexy maestra aunque también esa parte del coraje tiene que ver su hermano como también esa tal Jeanne que la obligaron aclarar que exactamente que le veía a su profesora ¡hicieron que se humillara!, el exponer que le veía las piernas, su andar tan seductor que la hace babear y jurarle ser su esclava con tal solo tener el permiso de colocar sus manos a esa cadera, su humillación aumento cuando Jeanne descubrió que se comía con los ojos el hermoso y atractivo escote de la rubia, ¡es una adolescente con hormonas! algo confundidas sus hormonas pero al final de día son hormonas que vibran al ver esa tentadora delantera que tan sólo verlas la hace gemir por el deseo de enterrar sus rostro entre esas – Esa mujer debe ser prohibida – susurro con cierto tono de sufrimiento porque hay que entenderla, tiene una mezcla de emociones que van desde el éxtasis, tristeza hasta enojo por sentir atracción por esa mujer, cuando no estas acostumbrada a sentir atracción por otra mujer siempre es raro y doloroso aceptarlo.

\- Pilika – la voz de Manta la hizo salir de su lamentación, el ver sonreír a su amigo se le aliviaba la tensión.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Nichrom sabía que lógicamente no estaba bien ella pero es la costumbre.

\- Algo adolorida – el tono bajo hacía notar su actitud de derrota, es el resultado final de su furia cuando al fin acepta que ha sido humillada y tiene herido el orgullo. -¿Por qué están conmigo? –

\- Piensas que te íbamos a dejar que te fueras sola en un taxi y a esta hora peligrosa - Pilika iba a protestar diciendo "que se ha ido de sitios más peligrosos y a una terrible hora" pero Nichrom siguió su discurso para no escuchar esa excusa que tanta veces la escucha decir - Mi hermano nos prestara una de sus limosinas para llevarlos a casa –

\- Entonces, no iremos a la fiesta –dijo Pilika entre suspiro con tristeza y bajaba la mirada, ese gesto no le gusto ver tanto a Manta como a Nicrhom.

\- Al parecer ya no – el castaño soltó un suspiro de derrota - Será para la otra pero tiene su premio de consolación -

\- ¿Cuál es? – pregunto entusiasmado Manta.

\- Los acompañare en la limosina – dijo con orgullo el norteamericano y con una hermosa sonrisa.

\- Eso no es premio es castigo –juguetonamente comento Pilika y se ganó un ligero empujo por parte de su ex.

\- ¡Iremos! – el tono decidido de Manta.

\- ¿Qué?- dijeron al mismo tiempo Pilika y Nicrhom porque no comprendía a que se refería.

\- Que iremos a la fiesta – el enano se cruzó de brazos, tenía una sonrisa traviesa que le genero sorpresa y buen ánimo a sus amigos que ya habían pensado calificar este termino de fiesta como decepcionante – Hare que nos dejen en la fiesta de Peyote, ustedes solamente déjemelo a mí - le guiño mientras giraba y caminaba hacia donde estaba esas tres mujeres.

\- Esto será divertido – Nichrom sonreía ampliamente porque conociendo a Manta sabía que cuando ese pequeño rubio se proponía algo siempre lo cumple, abrazo por los hombros a su ex que aún seguía algo apática a pesar que mostraba esa hermosa sonrisa – No sientas vergüenza en sentirte atraída por tu profesora como también que otros expongan que le ves las tetas, es normal –

Pilika miro a su ex mientras caminaban atrás de Manta – Tratare de no sentir vergüenza –

\- No tiene nada de malo que una escultural rubia como esa te maneje fácilmente –se detuvieron varios pasos enfrente de esa rubia que estaba platicando con Chrome, dejo de abrazarla para sacar de los jeans unos cajetilla y sacar un cigarro - Verlo de esta manera, si sigues sus órdenes tal vez con el tiempo ella te recompense con un candente revolcón –

La Usui soltó una risa ante lo sinvergüenza que es su ex – No creo que me premie con sexo si consiguiera ser una niña, lo máximo que me dará es un abrazo – Pilika vio a la maestra, se cruzó de brazos, la examino descaradamente. – Espero que sea un fuerte abrazo para sentirlas - Nichrom sonrío traviesamente ante lo que escuchaba por parte de su ex, nunca la había escuchar tan pervertida.

\- Wow – soltó él y lo que se gano fue un rápido vistazo de la Usui - Te apuesto que será muy valioso para ti ese abrazo como lo fue ese besito que te dio en la mejilla –Pilika sonrío y sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas -Pilika, al verte reaccionar ante ella yo no creo que solamente sientes lujuria. Algo dentro de ti está cambiando para bien y es por culpa de esa rubia –

\- ¿Por qué los dices? ¿Me has visto algún cambio? -

\- Sí, te siento más controlada y centrada, cuando andábamos eras una salvaje –

\- Te gustaba así – contraataco rápidamente.

\- Por supuesto que sí – coloco el cigarro que llevaba mucho tiempo en la mano y lo coloco entre los labios, se dedicó a encenderlo, le dio una larga calada - Lo que quiero llegar es que no tengas miedo al cambio – señalo a la rubia - Disfruta el cambio que ella te provoca –

\- Gracias por tus palabras –

\- Para eso están los amigos y los ex – le dio otra calada al cigarro, le ofreció a su ex, Pilika con mucho gusto giro y cuando ella iba a agarrarlo.

\- ¡Ni lo sueñes! – la voz autoritaria de Anna se escuchó tan claro y aterrador, lo siguiente fue mucho pero - ¡Si quieres que aumente el castigo que ya tengo planeado para ti por solamente beber y bailar con alguien mayor solamente tienes que agarrar ese cigarro para colocar otro clavo a tu ataúd! –

La Usui con lentitud bajo la mano y sonrío forzadamente – Gracias por el ofrecimiento pero paso – murmuro con timidez.

\- Ok – Nichrom con voz baja como si le hubieran golpeado en las pelotas, observo a esa mujer rubia que tenía los brazos cruzados y lo miraba intensamente, escucho la carcajada por parte de su hermano; decidió tirar el cigarrillo al suelo como también el resto del paquete porque realmente es un mal hábito el fumar y no lo hacía por esa mirada violenta de parte de esa rubia; se aclaró la garganta - Ahora, hay que ver cómo hará Manta para que nos dejen en la fiesta de Peyote para continuar con la fiesta – se cruzó los brazos como modo de defensa ante esa mirada.

Pilika se froto las manos – Buena idea – dieron unos pasos para librarse de esa mirada de enojo que los intimidaba y los hacía sentir incomodos.

\- ¡Pilika, acércate! - la exigencia de su sensual profesora hizo que Pilika se detuviera como cierva a punto de ser cazada, giro bruscamente a dirección de esa angelical voz.

\- ¿Por qué? - miro a Nicrhom como también a Manta a los lejos y a su hermano que estaba con el ceño fruncido, ella quería que la salvara pero no lo harían, con pasos vacilante se acercaba pero de en vez en cuando se detenía.

\- Quiero platicar contigo - con voz suave le pidió Anna.

\- ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡No me puede castigar porque no estamos en la escuela! – se puso a la defensiva rápidamente, no le importo ver esas caras burlona de Jeanne, Chrome y la subdirectora Tamamura.

\- Tu solamente ven conmigo - Anna estaba irritada con esa actitud infantil de su alumna.

* * *

Hola, mundo mucho tiempo sin escribir.

Lo sé, muchas coas han pasado y que me estresan. Espero seguir otro capítulo mañana.

Me voy a soltar en el fic, basta de limitaciones.

Por supuesto que Yoh aparecerá y se tendrá escenas candentes. Romance y sexo es lo que quiero escribir y es lo tendre.

Gracias por su paciencia.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16.**

Desde que vio que regresaron Anna no perdió de vista como Pilika y el hermanito de Chorme platicaban, parecían que estaban teniendo ese tipo de conversación de corazón a corazón, lo deducía así por el modo que Pilika tenía el semblante relajado – Acércate rápido – le desesperaba el movimiento lento de esa jovencita.

\- ¿Qué… qué sucede? – con tartamudez pregunto la peli celeste que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo una gota de sudor recorriendo la espina dorsal.

Anna se aguantó las ganas de ser burlona ante el estado de miedo de su alumna - Yo hago las preguntas – dijo con voz suave pero con firmeza – ¿En serio ibas a fumar, siendo menor de edad? ¿No te basto el beber y bailar con un hombre que te dobla la edad ahora querías fumar? ¿Qué te ocurre en la cabeza?, te consideraba una jovencita inteligente - hizo una pausa para que la Usui respondiera pero Pilika solamente gesticulaba intentando responder ante el regaño de esa mujer pero nada se le ocurría y eso era sorprendente porque ella es conocida en tener argumentos rápidos ante tales ataques. – Ahora solo falta que me salgas con la sorpresa que también fumes cannabis – con esas últimas palabras Pilika dejo de gesticular, miro al cielo, se pasó ambas manos al rostro y soltó un largo suspiro que después fue seguido de una risita.

\- ¿Cómo cree? ¿Yo fumando marihuana? ¡Suena absurdo! - Pilika empezó a reír forzado – ¡Mi locura es natural!, Tiene ideas tan absurdas, profesora, debería tomarse unas vacaciones – miro a sus acompañantes, noto como Manta empezó a silbar también como Horo se estiraba como estuviera a punto de correr y este Nichrom discretamente se alejaba de su hermano y Manta.

Anna tanto Tamao y Jeanne se sorprendieron de tan atrevidos son ese grupo de jóvenes - Fumas también esa porquería – la rubia se masajeo la frente por el dolor de cabeza que se estaba iniciando.

\- Claro que… – protesto rápidamente la peli celeste pero se detuvo ante la fiera mirada de su profesora, algo de esa mirada que también tenía destellos de decepción hizo que no le mintiera o era el alcohol que todavía le estaba haciendo efecto, o tal vez sea ambos - Sí, pero yo no lo hago sola también mi ex, mi hermano y Chocolove – soltó la confesión completa porque si ella caía ellos también, pues necesitaba compañía cuando estuviera en el infierno de castigo que seguramente su sexy profesora ya le tiene preparado para ella - ¡Y Manta me lo consigue! - dijo rápidamente al ver como su amigo empezó a correr al estacionamiento.

\- ¡Pilika! – Reprocho su mejor amigo que ahora se acercaba a ella y la tomaba del cuello de la blusa, - Vas arruinar el inicio de mi negocio – la agito rápidamente como queriendo retroceder el tiempo con solamente sacudirla, Pilika que aún no se recuperaba bien del golpe de su frente se estaba empezando a marear.

\- Manta, deja de sacudirla o harás que te vomite encima - le ordeno Anna que estaba observando el rostro pálido de su alumna, una vez que Manta la soltó coloco las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón; la rubia sostuvo por los hombros a la joven Usui que rápidamente se inclinó ante su agarre.

\- Gracias, profe –susurro la joven que ahora daba fuerte respiro.

Anna giro el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada aburrida de Tamao - Es hora de llevarlos a sus casas –

\- ¡No! – gritaron los chicos y se acercaron rápidamente a esa rubia.

Pilika con mucho dolor del cálido cuerpo de Anna - Tenemos que ir a la fiesta de Peyote – lo dijo como si su vida dependiera de esa fiesta – Si no vamos él lo tomara como una ofensa a nuestra amistad –

\- Es cierto – apoyo Horo horo a su hermanita.

\- Él nos está esperando – Manta se cruzó de brazos como dando entender que dará pelea para ir a esa fiesta y por eso empezó a sacar un buen argumento de porque ir a esa fiesta - Nos espera con la música, los tacos, el baile, las mujeres strippers…

\- Y hombres strippers – agrego emocionada la joven Usui que rápidamente se arrepintió al sentir como su linda profesora la miraba juiciosamente. – Solamente decía –

\- La pista de baile también nos espera, las luces, la cerveza, el tequila y la marihuana – Manta dejo de cruzarse los brazos para extenderlos pero lentamente los bajo ante la mirada de regaño de esa rubia y peli rosa – Cierto, olviden la marihuana, la marihuana es mala –

Nichrom como buen compañero de parrandas salir ayudar al enano – Él hace excelentes fiestas, hasta ustedes pueden ir a divertirse – junto con un seductora sonrisa les comento pero desvaneció la sonrisa ante el ceño fruncido de esas mujeres. – O no vayan, solamente déjenos en la fiesta -

\- Ninguna fiesta – hablo Tamao duro y directo, apunto a cada uno - Se escaparon de del regaño de Anna y ahora merecen castigo -

En ese momento llego una limosina negra que era del tamaño mediano y no se veía de la mejor condiciones, el grupo protestaba en seguir las órdenes de esas dos mujeres – Dejen de estar lloriqueando, es tan patético – comento Jeanne que durante todo ese tiempo se mantuvo alejada. – Admitan que perdieron ante mis amigas y obedezcan –

\- Aborden la limosina – ordeno Tamao que en esos instantes le urgía terminar con el drama juvenil que es envuelta, pero lejos de terminar aumento gracias a su pedido.

\- ¡Yo no obedezco a nadie! – dijo impetuoso Manta que caminaba de un lado a otro.

\- ¡Ni son mis maestras, ni nada para mí! ¡Ni a mi hermano mayor obedezco! – Nichrom expuso con tanta soberbia.

Chrome veía solamente la interacción, se reía silenciosamente como ese grupo de adolescentes ahora está protestando furiosamente y todo gracias al alcohol.

Horo horo miro a cada adulto con rabia pura -¡Yo hago lo que mi perra consciencia me dice no ustedes! - alzo la barbilla como símbolo de altanería - No estamos en la escuela como para obedecerlas –

\- Es cierto – Pilika que a pesar de estar al lado de su temible y sexy profesora contesto - Te apoyo y además están… -

Kyoyama obligo a la Usui a girar su cuerpo para verla detenidamente, la agarro de la barbilla para inclinarle el rostro y lentamente acerco sus labios al oído de esa joven hizo que las protestas terminaran para poner atención a la interacción que se estaba formando - Atrévete a terminar tu frase, Pilika, solamente atrévete y te juro que te haré llorar con el castigo que estoy preparando para ti – le susurro tan peligrosamente como también seductor que hizo que Pilika le temblara las rodillas pero lo que la hizo casi desmayarse fue como Anna le atrapo entre los labios el lóbulo de la oreja para estirarlo y tiempos después succionarlo con un beso húmedo, sin tentarse lo soltó como también el agarre a la barbilla de esa jovencita. Anna rio suavemente ante la mirada atónica de los chicos y decidió actuar como si no hubiera pasado, en cambio, Pilika tuvo que agarrarse de alguien para no caer por el estado de shock en que esta y ese alguien era la sonriente Jeanne - Ahora, ustedes... ¡Son unos niños malcriados! – Se cruzó de brazos – Obedezcan y suban a la maldita limosina o me verán realmente furiosa –

Sin mucha resistencia Horo fue el primero en entrar al transporte a diferencia del enano rubio que se quedó en su lugar.

\- No podemos ir – se atrevió a decir Manta con timidez - Mi chofer vendrá por nosotros y… -

\- Cállate Oyamada y entra a la limosina – pidió Tamao a su joven estudiante.

Manta metió la cabeza y examino el interior, lo primero que no le gusto fue el repugnante olor, vio la cara de asqueado de Horo, observo como las vestiduras de los asientos están con manchas blancas – Dudo que sean manchas de salsa bechamel – susurro para sí, además de las manchas no estaban completos los asientos y lo estaban tenían partes rotas - Y si mejor esperamos a mi chofer, es más amplia mi camioneta e higiénica que esta porquería de limosina barata que parece que el ultimo que lo utilizo hizo una orgía y lo digo porque hay muchas manchas blancas – Tamao por la descripción estaba aterrada, Anna fue a verificar para saber que no mentía, Jeanne miro juguetonamente a Chrome que estaba avergonzado por la calidad de la limosina.

\- Gracias por tu opinión – dijo serenamente el dueño de la limosina - Pero es la única limosina disponible que tenía. - Manta sonrió de modo de disculpa por la crítica que hizo.

\- Cambios de planes, nos iremos en el auto de Jeanne – cuando anuncio Anna, en ese momento la francesa dejo de sonreír. – Síganme – la Usui que aún no reaccionaba se dejaba guiar por la rubia que la tomo de la mano.

Jeanne caminando a lado de Anna – Debes estar bromeando, ellos arruinaran mi auto – hablo tan rápidamente que algunas palabras las pronunció en francés - No todos entraran al menos que uno vaya en la cajuela –

\- Todos entraran, ya lo veras – ahora le tocaba sonreí de la diversión a la rubia al ver el estado de pánico de su amiga que tanto adora el auto que tiene. – Abre el auto, Jeanne – ante esa ceja levantada por parte de la rubia no pudo objetar y de mala gana quito la alarma del auto, abrió la puerta de la parte trasera. - Suban al Auto –

Pilika al ver ese hermoso mercedes gris plateado dejo su estado de shock para emocionarse ante la belleza que veía – Wow, que hermoso y sexy auto –

\- Gracias – dijo Jeanne y después siguió su atención con Anna – No, Anna, no tortures a mi hermoso bebe con esos salvajes alumnos tuyos, vas a traumar a mi auto – la rubia a veces se exasperaba por el amor que su amiga le profesaba a ese auto y a veces también le divertía.

\- Jeanne, no le pasara nada a tu "bebe" –

\- Van a vomitar y dudo que tengan dinero para la limpieza – frunció el ceño al ver como Horo horo se subía sin nada de suavidad a su "bebe" – Eres un bruto, no te enseñaron a cuidar de los autos ajenos –

\- Lo siento, señora – respondió burlonamente el chico.

Jeanne estaba a punto de ir a darle unas cuantas bofetadas por decirle señora y por ensuciar su lindo mercedes con los zapatos de ese muchacho pero Anna la detuvo - No seas quisquillosa –

\- Pídemelo lo que quieras, seré tu esclava si eso evita que mi hermoso auto tenga como pasajeros a esos salvajes – señalo a Manta que ahora estaba sentado al lado de Horo.

Anna le encanta ver sufrir a su amiga – Lo que te pida nunca me lo pagas –

\- Bueno, entonces te ofrezco sexo a cambio de evitarme este trauma –Maiden subía sugestivamente las cejas haciendo que Anna sonría ante esa tal descaro que le recordó candentes tardes.

\- Ya pasamos esa etapa que me ofreces sexo por cambio de cosas que te desagrada hacer – dijo sin mucho interés la rubia.

\- Me estás diciendo que ya no te interesa obtener favores sexuales como antes – Jeanne se interesó en este cambio de tema importante, se recargo en el auto.

\- Las personas cambian –

\- Te recuerdo lo que te dije, las personas no cambian solamente controlamos mejor esos aspectos – Maiden noto como Pilika se acercaba a la parte trasera del auto y lo tocaba con delicadeza, ella no era la única que miraba a la chica y sonrío al ver el interés de Anna sobre la joven - Creo que ya tienes a la vista quien te dará favores sexuales y esa no soy yo –

\- ¿De qué hablas? –

\- Anna, por favor, la forma que estas encima de ella, regañándola - Jeanne meneaba la cabeza y dejo de recargarse del cofre, se acercó a su amiga - A mí no me engañas con tu actuar de "profesora preocupada", quieres jugar con ella, es más, ya estás jugando rudo con ella al utilizar tus sutilezas tan seductoras para hacerle entender que la tienes entre tus manos - la rubia bufo ante las palabras que no están tan alejadas a la verdad - Deseas enseñarle ciertas estrategias y como consecuencia gozar de esas enseñanzas ¿verdad, picara? – murmuro con júbilo de saber que su amiga está de nuevo en acción en realizar travesuras prohibidas - Te gusto como ella te respondió cuando te pregunto ¿cuál será su recompensa al obedecer tu orden?, algo paso en ese instante que te hizo verla diferente ¿verdad? – Anna no afirmar nada ante la notoria felicidad de Jeanne - Apuesto que hizo hervir a tu alma dominante ese destello de desafío, quieres saber hasta donde ella te puede desafiar -

\- Jeanne, deja de alucinar - amplio más la sonrisa la rubia.

\- Solamente dime una señal si estoy mal o no con mi idea -

Anna iba responder pero Pilika se acercaba – Es fabuloso su auto, señora – sonrío sutilmente ante la rebeldía de su alumna que aún sigue llamando así a Jeanne – Tiene excelentes gustos –

\- Dejare pasar que me llamaste "señora" por tu halago, ahora sube al auto para que dejes a los adultos platicar - señalo a Anna y a ella misma – Obedece – empujo a Pilika para que retrocediera.

\- Con la edad se vuelven más insoportables las señoras –

\- ¡Te escuche maldita mocosa! –

\- Lo hice con ese propósito, imbécil – la Usui le saco la lengua - Me alegra que todavía le funcione bien el oído – fue lo último antes de subir al auto.

\- Muy maduro el replicarle a una joven que es menor que tú – dijo burlonamente Anna.

\- Anna – el tono exigente de Jeanne la hizo volver a su anterior plática.

La rubia soltó un suspiro - Solamente diré que tú me conoces muy bien, así que ya sabes mi respuesta – le guiño.

\- ¡Por los grandes espíritus, es un gran desafío! – ese estadillo de felicidad asusto a los jóvenes que estaban dentro del auto - Corrígele sus modales – Anna rodó los ojos.

Ahora fue el turno de Nichrom en subir en la parte trasera, el estar cuatro personas en la parte trasera no es muy cómodo – Parecemos una lata de sardina – comento con disgusto el norteamericano. – Maldita sea, necesito espacio – empujo a Pilika hacia Manta y éste hizo lo mismo con Horo.

\- Ten cuidado, te recuerdo que aún me duele mi maldita frente – con voz realmente irritada hablo la Ainu, volteo el rosto para ver a Manta - ¿Qué paso con "Hare que nos dejen en la fiesta de Peyote, ustedes solamente déjemelo a mí"? – lo último lo dijo con una vaga imitación de la voz de Manta.

\- Se arruino por culpa de la limosina de mala calidad – se defendió Oyamada - Le iba dar dinero al chofer para que nos dejara en la casa de Peyote pero tenía que abrir mi bocota para criticar ese infierno de limosina –

\- Felicitaciones, Manta – dijo con desdén Horo horo mientras intentaba aplaudir con ironía pero ni eso podía por el poco espacio – Ahora piense en un plan para ir a esa fiesta –

\- ¿Y sí insistimos en esperar a mi chofer? – Cuestiono dudoso Manta – Tal vez si hacemos presión nos hagan caso –

\- Manta, mi querido y hermoso amigo Manta… te recuerdo que hicieron presión para no obedecerlas pero todo valió una mierda ante la autoridad de la profesora Kyoyama – comento furiosa Pilika que en estos momentos estaba de mala humor por culpa del pulsante dolor de la cabeza.

\- Su mirada da miedo – susurro temblando Nicrhom.

\- Comparto el mismo miedo – pronuncio Horo con tono lastimoso, vio por la ventana como el antro seguía tan animado - ¿Y si escapamos?, podríamos aprovechar que están algo distraídas – señalo a la profesora Kyoyama platicando con Jeanne y se estaban riendo, con esfuerzo miro hacia atrás para ver como la subdirectora platicaba con Chrome.

\- Eso sería apretar la soga que ya tenemos en nuestro cuello desde que huimos de ellas del antro – se tragó el nudo que se le formo en la garganta Pilika y siguió diciendo - La profesora Kyoyama me amenazo que mi castigo me hará llorar – todos suspiraron con resignación porque solamente podían esperar a esas tres mujeres se dignaran en subir al auto.

Horo horo silbaba, Nichrom empezó a hablar en voz alta lo que debería comprar en la tienda de comestibles el día de mañana; Pilika y Manta platicaron de lo que harán en la semana de clases, si ir al cine a la hora que les toque la clase de Matemáticas.

\- No hay espacio – la voz angelical de Anna los volvió a su cruel y aburrida realidad que serán dejados a sus respectivas casas. Pilika y Manta rápidamente estuvieron de acuerdo en seguir con su plan en dormir en la casa de él para seguir con la mentira del proyecto.

\- Por eso digo que hay que esperar mi camioneta – seguía Manta terco con su idea pero no le hicieron caso.

\- Nichrom, bájate –

\- ¿Por qué, hermano? –

\- Tú te quedas –

\- ¿Por qué?, quiero que me dejen en la casa –

\- Nuestra casa está en esa calle – ese hombre señalo ese callejón muy bien iluminado - No hay necesidad que te dejen porque puedes caminar hacia la casa - Nichrom avergonzado bajo del auto.

\- ¡Otra vez nos separa el destino! ¡No me dejes, amor mío! – Dijo en tono exagerada Pilika, agarro la mano de su ex con tanta dulzura - ¿Qué va ser mi vida sin ti?, los ríos se secaran si no estás conmigo, moriré de amor lentamente –

Vio cómo su ex apretaba los labios para no reírse, se puso serio y le tomo el rostro-Aguanta, amor mío, que esto no es un adiós sino un hasta pronto – le dio un beso en la mejilla, los espectadores estaba boca abierta ante tal dulzura teatral, Pilika y Nichrom estallaron de risas.

\- Deja que se quede en mi casa –propuso Manta a Chrome que se limitaba a sonreír y negar.

\- Si, déjalo, yo estoy durmiendo en la casa de Manta, así haremos nuestra propia fiesta privada – explico rápidamente mientras veía como la subdirectora Tamamura se sentó en lado del copiloto - Haremos espacio – giro a ver a su enano amigo - Manta se sienta en las piernas de Horo horo – su hermano asintió gustosamente. – Y yo me siento en tus piernas y así tenemos… -

\- Nichrom no vendrá – Anna corto abruptamente la idea de Pilika.

\- Pero él quiere ir a la fiesta – la Usui se cruzó de brazos como niña berrinchuda. – Todos deseamos ir a la fiesta de Peyote -

\- No vamos a ninguna fiesta – la rubia miro a esa jovencita - Deberías pensar en tu salud, se nota que aún no te recuperas del golpe – volteo con Chrome - Fue un gusto verte –

\- Igualmente, Anna, ya no desaparezcas mucho –

\- Lo intentare – Anna de mala gana se sentó en la parte trasera, Jeanne puso en marcha el auto.

\- Si alguno tiene esas ganas de vomitar me avisa y así lo saco a patadas de mi auto –

\- Jeanne – la regaño Tamao ante tal agresividad.

Sin ningún ruido dentro del auto marcharon, como a Pilika le toco estar al lado de la profesora no podía ver hacia esa ventana e intentaba tener las manos sobre las piernas para no tocar demás a esa hermosa mujer; Horo apretaba la mandíbula por los celos que sentía que su hermanita está sentada al lado de esa sexy mujer, en cambio, Manta tarareaba una canción.

Pilika cerró los ojos para así tratar de alejarse de su realidad tan tortuosa de tener a lado a esa sensual rubia a su lado; Manta se sobresaltó debido a que de pronto se le ocurrió una idea que los llevaría a la fiesta de Peyote – Saben que no nos han preguntado por donde vivimos y quiero aclarar que no todos vivimos en el mismo rumbo – sonrío astutamente.

\- Sabía que algo me faltaba por preguntar – Jeanne se detuvo en la luz roja - ¿Por dónde viven? -

\- Yo vivo por la zona central de comercio – se le ampliaron los ojos a las tres mujeres debido que esa zona es de los que viven los ricos como ellas, Manta se lamio lentamente los labios – Horo y Pilika viven por el barrio oeste – Horo hizo una mueca e iba a protestar porque en realidad ellos viven en el barrio sur, la única persona que vive en el barrio oeste es cierto compañero de fiestas, en ese instante el Usui sonrío ante la astucia de Manta – Sin embargo, en esta ocasión Pilika va dormir en mi casa –

\- No imaginaba que fueran tan precoces – Jeanne continuo manejando y platicando -Quien viera a esa chiquilla – miro por el espejo retrovisor a Pilika pero se desanimó al ver que la chiquilla estaba durmiendo.

\- No voy a dejar a Pilika en tu casa Manta – dijo Anna.

\- ¿Por qué no?, su papá nos dio su permiso – protesto Manta inocentemente.

\- Muy moderno el papá – con burla comento Jeanne mientras Tamao se reía.

\- Somos amigos de la infancia así que por eso deja que duerma en mi casa – Manta tenía el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Manta, crees que primero nos dejen a mi hermana y a mí a en nuestra "casa" o a ti? – susurrando cuestiono dudoso Horo.

\- Por donde estamos ubicados – miro por la ventana - Primero nos llevaran a tu "casa" – sonrío arrogantemente ese enano.

Ese par de amigos no notaron como Anna los miraba detenidamente y sonreía ante su gran jugada. – Estos mocosos son astutos –susurro y estaba en un dilema en qué consistía: si dejar que ellos se salieran con la suya o arruinarles el plan pero al final decidió que se saliera con la suya porque está cansada de corregirlos, se dejaría llevar.

\- Creo que será mejor dejar a los hermanos Usui – concluyo Tamao, vio como Horo asentía felizmente y como Pilika estaba dormida – Dame tu dirección - Manta les dio el celular que tenía encendido la aplicación de GPS y que ya tenía la dirección inscrita.

Entre risas de Manta y Horo horo se ambiento el auto, el Usui le envió un mensaje a Nichrom y que le respondió un "Ok, vamos", vio por la ventana durante ese largo trayecto.

En un giro brusco Pilika se balanceo hacia su profesora, sintió algo suave que la detiene – Es tan cálido y acolchonado – llevo una mano a esa "almohada" la estrujo y como respuesta escucho un jadeo después sintió un golpe en su mano que la alejo de esa suavidad.

\- Amiga, ni llegan a una primera cita y ella ya fue a segunda base contigo- dijo entre risas Jeanne, Horo tenía el ceño fruncido y Manta una sonrisa - Ella sí que es precoz, es un buen momento para una… -

\- Cállate –dijo con enojo, se lamenta de haber cambiado su postura que le dio acceso a que Pilika sin intención colocara su rostro en su seno.

\- No me calles, deja que les tome fotos – aprovecho la luz roja para tomarles una foto.

\- Ni te atrevas, Jeanne, porque yo te mat… - se acorto al sentir como su alumna movía su rostro de lado a lado sobre su seno que hizo que se deslizaba hasta estar en medio de sus senos, su restriego la hizo sentir algo acalorada – Malditas hormonas – susurro con desdén, la empujo lejos de ella hasta que se golpeó con la cabeza de Manta.

\- ¡Ya desperté, no hay necesidad de violencia! – la usui se sobo la mejilla que obtuvo todo el impacto con la cabeza de su amigo, vio que Manta se encontraba bien, dio bostezo, se sorprendió que se quedó dormida. - ¿A dónde vamos? – Lanzo la pregunta pero nadie respondió, vio el rostro fastidiado de su linda profesora rubia que aun así la hace ver atractiva, bajo la mirada a ese par de tentaciones que tuvo la fortuna de sentirlas – Quiero estar entre ellas otra vez - fue su anhelo.

Jeanne no pierde detalle ni cuando está manejando, así que descubre como Pilika se come con la mirada a su amiga rubia - Respóndeme esto, chiquilla – la peli celeste frunció el ceño ante ese maldito apodo - ¿Has tenido alguna experiencia lésbica? – Anna casi se ahoga como los demás.

\- No seas atrevida con mi alumna, no debemos saber sobre sus intimidades - comento rápidamente Tamao que empezó a darle golpes ligeros a Jeanne pero ésta no se inmutaba.

\- A tu edad yo experimente y lo sigo haciendo de en vez en cuando – hablo con tanta fluidez como si se trataba un tema común - Anna también experimenta de vez en cuando – le guiño a Pilika

– La profesora Kyoyama… -

\- Dile solamente Anna – interrumpió Jeanne – Como han dicho no andan en la escuela, fuera de ella son personas iguales. Y sí, fue excitante ver como Anna besaba a otras mujeres, chiquillos – los tres alumnos sentía arder las mejillas.

Anna no sabía si su amiga lo está haciendo para ayudar en el juego que quiere envolver a su alumna o fastidiarla, por esos motivos se inclinó a la parte delantera del auto y aprovechando que sus alumnos están en shock con tanta información - ¿Por qué les dices esa mentira? – tenía que fingir para no verse tan libertina respecto a su pasado enfrente de sus alumnos.

\- No es mentira – lo susurro Jeanne, ella sabía que su amiga Anna le gusta jugar a ser misteriosa pero teniendo en cuenta que Pilika es novata era necesario exponer ese lado divertido de Anna para animar a esa chiquilla a que entre en el juego que va plantearle la rubia; continuo hablando sin ningún recato - Y se los cuento para que tengan sueños húmedos dignos, esta nueva generación solamente quiere ver y no le ponen imaginación a la hora de mastur… -

\- No termines esa palabra - exigió Anna a la hora que se volvió a colocar en su asiento.

\- Masturbarse - como buenos adolescentes que son hicieron sonido de repudio, los tres chicos solamente se sienten incómodos con la palabra correcta y no la acción, esa reacción hizo que las mujeres a pesar que dos de ellas están enojadas se rieran. - No me salgan que son puritanos niños si bien que gozan de esa experiencia tan normal -

* * *

Hola otra vez.

Otro capítulo… estoy considerando cambiarlo de categoría, por ciertas referencias.

Extraño escribir estas locuras, y saldrá Yoh, en el futuro veo mucha tensión sexual jajajaja.

Digan no a las drogas.

Gracias por los comentarios (Guest, Loli y Guest), me hacen el día.

Pasará un tiempo porque debo pensar el siguiente capítulo, una disculpa si ven errores ortográficos.

Saludos a todos.

Amor&paz


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17.**

\- Mis castos oídos ya no serán como antes – dijo Pilika que tenía las manos tapándose las orejas. – Usted es una señora perversa –

Jeanne se mordió el labio para no gritarle por decirle nuevamente "señora"- ¿Por qué tenías que decir esa palabra? – le susurro Tamao al oído.

\- Porque es divertido ver como se retuerzan – le regreso la alegría a la conductora al ver por el espejo retrovisor como se contorsionaban.

\- Odio cuando los adultos dicen esa palabra –declaro Manta mientras que se cruzaba los brazos por disgustos.

\- ¿Qué palabra? – Cuestiono juguetonamente Tamao para después ver a su amiga Jeanne, la peli plateada comprendió que su amiga también quería hacer sufrir a esos tres -¿Sabes de que palabra hablan? – pregunto con dulzura falsa.

\- Creo que la palabra… Masturbación – prácticamente gritando lo dijo Jeanne, Anna sonrío ampliamente a ver como Pili se quedaba quieta pero después se movía incomoda, también le echo un vistazo a Horo que se restregaba las manos al rostro y a Manta que prácticamente quería hacer un hoyo al respaldo por las veces en que se empujaba hacia atrás; claramente están disgustados.

\- Por todos los grandes espíritus tengo que salir de aquí – Pilika intento abrir la puerta en donde esta Anna pero esa mujer no lo permitió, entonces, tuvo que girar – Quítate de mi camino, Manta – pero su amigo seguía azotándose hacia el respaldo, le impedía escapar de esta incómoda situación - ¡Quiero salir de aquí antes que empiecen con el discurso de salud sexual! –

Horo agarro la mano de su hermanita y la jalo hasta tener su rostro cerca de él - ¿Por qué tenías que decirlo en voz alta? – él también lo había pensado pero no se atrevió porque sería darles más armas a esas mujeres, pudo alcanzar ver como la subdirectora Tamao alzaba la ceja y ahí supo que estaban jodidos – Ahora ellas saben cómo molestarnos, así que prepárense – soltó esa mano, Pilika retrocedió hasta que sintió el seductor cuerpo de la profesora Anna.

Giro el rostro y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa - ¿Cómo se siente con todo esto? – hizo esa pregunta para tratar de relajarse y no tener en la mente ese susurro que le estaba diciendo " _estas sintiendo las tetas de la profesora_ ".

\- Bien – Anna trataba de ignorar la cercanía con la alumna - ¿Y tú? -

\- Yo… mmm… estoy – se lamio los labios, ella ya no podía resistir - Diría más que bien – dijo con un tono descarado, trato la Usui mantener la compostura y ser respetuosa pero las hormonas siempre ganan - Se sienten tan suave – dejo de ver a la profesora y se dispuso en disfrutar en la sensación de ese par de suavidades. – Tengo unas ganas de sentir la suavidad de esas tetas sobre mí piel -

Anna al escuchar tales palabras llevo lentamente una mano al cuello de Pilika – Deja de recargarte en mi – y bruscamente la acomodo correctamente en el asiento.

Pilika como niña regañada se acomodó y no despego sus manos de las rodillas mientras veía con mucho miedo a la rubia – Gracias por tranquilizarla, Anna - hablo en tono burlón la francesa - Antes que la chiquilla nos siga contando a detalle las perversidades que le quiere hacer a tus tetas –

\- ¿Perversidades? – dijo en tono indignada la peli celeste. – Solamente… comente – en esa pausa Pilika se dio cuenta que si dijo algo perverso; se aclaró la garganta – Sera mejor que continuemos con el tema anterior – se cruzó de brazos mientras sentía arder su rostro por la vergüenza.

\- Continuemos sobre porque no les gusta la palabra Masturbación, chicos, es la palabra adecuado cuando uno se autosatisface – hablaba Tamao en tono de conferencia mientras se giraba para ver como Pilika descruzo los brazos y se tapa el rostro con las manos por la vergüenza como también de arrepentimiento de sugerir el regreso al tema macabro, sintió la mirada intensa e incómoda de su amigo y hermano - Entonces si no lo nombran como es debido como le dicen –

Si iban a hundirse en la miseria de este tema se iban a hundir con estilo, eso pensaba Manta y con todo orgullo dijo – Yo lo nombro… "La hora feliz" –

\- Que niño – Horo con una sonrisa burlona y sin nada de recato comento – Yo le digo "Jalarse el ganso" o "estirando la riata" –

\- Que elegante e ingenioso – dijo con tanto sarcasmo y maldad Manta que obtuvo como respuesta un empujón por parte de ese Usui.

Jeanne que a pesar de estar manejando no perdía detalle de esa peli celeste - ¿Y tú, chiquilla? –

\- ¿Yo que de qué, SEÑORA? – dejo de ocultar el rostro entre sus manos para mirar desafiante a esa francesa egocéntrica.

Jeanne detuvo el auto abruptamente, respiro profundamente para no enojarse por esa odiada palabra, tuvo suerte que el semáforo está en rojo, giro para verla directamente y con una sonrisa tensa dijo - ¿Qué nombre le has dado a la masturbación? –

Pilika junto las manos y jugueteo con los dedos, miraba fijamente al piso de auto - Yo no hago eso – murmuro suavemente.

Jeanne rio levemente debido a que como el resto de los acompañantes no le creía – Por favor, ya dilo –

\- Es verdad, yo no hago _"eso"_ que ustedes sí hacen – se defendió.

Jeanne sonrió con perversidad y ahí supo Anna que su amiga iba a decir algo que realmente provocaría a Pilika hasta llevarla al límite – Entonces has pensado que Anna, tu sexy profesora se masturba – con picardía siguió hablando - ¿Te lo has imaginado? -

\- Yo no… no no lo hago y no me he imaginado… - Pilika se sonrojo porque ahora lo estaba imaginando, esa rubia en una cama y agitada, ahí tuvo que sacudir la cabeza – Oh diablos – giro a ver a esa rubia que le sostuvo la mirada – Yo no estoy imaginando _eso_ de usted– balbuceaba infantilmente.

\- En realidad… lo estás haciendo – afirmaron al unísono Tamao y Jeanne, Anna se estaba divirtiendo como su amiga la francesa está avergonzando a Pilika hasta ponerla roja, debía admitir que su alumna se veía adorable y que tal vez por eso Jeanne la molesta.

– No tiene nada de malo el masturbarse, es algo natural el querer explorarse el cuerpo, saber que le gusta y que no - explico Tamao, Pilika sentía que le se hundía más en la vergüenza con esas palabras dirigidas hacia ella - También es natural tener fantasiosas sexuales con personas que te atraen mucho, no eres la primera ni serás la última que imagine a Anna en situaciones de… -

\- ¡Cállate! – la joven Usui ahora miraba con pena a su sexy profesora - Es culpa de sus amigas por mencionar _eso,_ nunca me había imaginado algo así sobre su persona hasta este momento, yo… no sé si lo hace y yo ni lo hago… pero… –

\- Respira – intervino suavemente esa rubia - Parece que te vas a sofocar – y estaba en lo cierto la rubia, a Pilika le faltaba el aire, con sutileza le acaricio la cabeza y consiguió calmarla.

\- Dejen de molestar a mi hermana y mejor háblenos de sus experiencias lésbicas – dijo en tono jocoso Horo, ese tema lo tenía presente porque es lo más sensual que un chico de su edad puede escuchar.

\- Este pervertido - comento Jeanne que continuaba manejando - ¿Qué quieres saber? –

Horo horo entrecerró los ojos – Tu y la profesora Anna han tenido… diversión juntas –

\- En primer lugar, ya les dije que le digan: Anna, no andan en la escuela para ser formales – Jeanne puntualizaba - Y segundo – ahí hizo una pausa para sonreír lentamente, soltó un prolongado suspiro – Si hemos tenido "diversión juntas" pero solamente un par de veces cuando no encontramos buenos prospectos de pareja – lo dijo con tal simplismo.

\- Wow… ustedes son tan… wow, ya me imagino lo amigables que son entre ustedes – murmuraba un impactado peli celeste – Wow, quiero una amiga así -

\- Jeanne, no debes hablar sobre este tema con estos niños - Tamamura no estaba a gusto en esta platica que se estaba subiendo de nivel.

\- Corrección, somos adolescentes con todas las hormonas al tope e irresponsables – comento un sonriente Manta a su subdirectora.

\- Exacto – Tamao señalo a ese joven rubio – Ya deja de excitar a estas mentes que por sí solas ya son perversas –

\- Exageras, Tamao, ellos pueden tener este tipo de conversaciones con nosotras, siempre hay que dirigirnos a ellos con respeto y sinceridad – dijo en tono serio Jeanne - No hay que tratarlos como estúpidos –

De repente freno por causa de un tipo alto, moreno con un afro esponjoso y que tenía un paliacate alrededor de la cabeza, ese tipejo se paró enfrente del auto, tiempo después salieron otros 3 hombres.

\- ¡Arriba las manos, esto es un asalto! ¡Bajen del auto y dennos todo su dinero, hijos de puta! – con voz realmente furiosa dijo ese tipo junto con una pistola.

Todos dentro del auto estaban espantados y no sabía si hacerle caso a ese ladrón -¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto con voz temerosa Manta al grupo.

Al escuchar el tono de miedo de su mejor amigo hizo que Pilika reaccionara – Yo me encargo - y con todo el valor, sin importar que tuvo que sentarse en el regazo de su profesora bajo la ventana - ¡Ven, pedazo de mierda y repítemelo en la cara! –

\- Pili, hermana, tranquila, él trae un arma –

\- Cállate, hermano, yo sé lo que hago - volvió a sacar la cabeza por la ventana - Ven miserable ladraron, poco hombre – Pilika andaba emocionada y tal vez era porque tenía la posibilidad de tener una pelea con ese tipo, como en los viejos tiempo – Te voy meter esa arma y sin lubricante – Anna sostuvo a Pilika debido a que si no lo hacía saltaría por la ventana hacia ese grupo de ladrones.

\- ¿A quién le dices _miserable ladrón y poco hombre_?

\- A ti – con una sonrisa arrogante comento, sin inmutarse que ese tipo se acercaba con el arma, Pilika sabía cómo desarmarlo y pelear, como todas esas veces que peleo junto con la banda de su ex novio Choco fue el momento en que pensó "gracias papá por esas clases de artes marciales mixtas y Chocolove por enseñarme de armas"

Cuando más se acercaba ese tipo consiguió identificando - Ohhh…ex jefa – y al parecer él también la conocía.

\- ¡Lynn!, pensé que ya estabas en la guarida junto con Chocolove después que nos dejaron - esto último lo dijo con tanto reproche, no le gustaba que la dejaran cuando hay problemas serios, eso eran de cobardes – Por cierto, hablando de él, ¿Dónde está? –

\- Está en la fiesta de Peyote – Lynn vio como Pilika fruncía el ceño.

De un arrebato metió la cabeza para gritar con enojo - ¡Ese hijo de perra, nos deja con los problemas para irse de fiesta! – tanto Horo y Manta la miraron ante esa declaración - Esperaba más de él – refunfuño.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – cuestiono Tamao.

\- Pasa que me entere que Choco anda en la fiesta de peyote – dijo con mucho enojo, también fruncieron el ceño Manta y Horo a diferencia de la cara de sin entender de parte de Jeanne.

\- ¿Conoces a ese tipo que no está robando? – Anna tuvo que realizar la pregunta que realmente importaba.

\- Sí, lo conozco, es Lynn – dijo el nombre con indiferencia Pilika mientras que Manta y Horo suspiraron de alivio.

Horo salió del auto y camino hasta estar al lado de ese moreno que estaba inclinado en la ventana – Hola, Lynn – y se recargo sobre el auto.

\- Horo horo – correspondió al saludo después se acercó a la ventana para ver a su ex jefa que estaba muy a gusto sentada en las piernas de esa sensual rubia que curiosamente la abrazaba por la cintura. - No se enoje con él, ex jefa – suplico.

\- No estoy enojada con él – se cruzó de brazos, recargo su espalda hacia Anna, soltó un suave suspiro ante lo cómoda que estaba.

\- ¿Cómoda? – ese seductor susurro por parte de Anna.

\- Podría estar mucho mejor si estamos en la cama – dijo lo primero que pensaba a pesar que sonaba muy ardiente, de eso se dio cuenta y rápidamente se bajó de esas piernas - Digo, yo en la mía, sola, sin usted –

\- Tanto te desagrada la idea de tenerme en tu cama –

\- Por supuesto que no me desagrada… diablos -se rasco la nuca, prácticamente Pilika no sabía si seguirle el juego a esa mujer o no por el motivo que es su profesora - No juegues tan cruel conmigo – dijo en tono de derrota – Me estas destruyendo –

Anna sonrió sutilmente

Lynn vio toda la interacción con gran fascinación debido a que nunca había visto tan suave a Pilika - ¿Y quién es esta belleza rubia, ex jefa? – Pilika dejo la suavidad para mirarlo celosamente debido a que observar con deseo a la profesora; Lynn ante esa mirada pudo recordar a esa mujer - Soy un bruto, es la profesora –

La Usui no le agradaba como esos ojos seguían mirando vorazmente a su sexy profesora y por eso, no le importo otra vez sentarse sobre ese regazo para evitar ese escrutinio masculino - Sí, sí, sí, déjala de verla tanto – sin embargo, él no hacía caso así que tuvo que tomarlo del cuello de la camisa para acercarlo a su rostro - Es mía y así que respeta lo que es mío – después lo empujo, se obligó a sacar la cabeza por la ventana nuevamente – Avísales a los demás - apunto a el resto de los hombres que seguramente era: Lulu, Ibu y Ben - Que este auto no se roba ni se daña al igual que a la propietaria y sus acompañantes ¿entendido? –

\- Sí, ex jefa – Lynn retrocedió hasta se atrevió a correr donde se encontraban el resto de la banda.

\- ¿Mía? - esa cuestión dicho en un susurro sensual obligo a Pilika a girar ver a su sexy profesora que tenía una sonrisa arrogante que te calienta, un brillo en los ojos que te hipnotiza y te hace estar a su merced.

\- Términos entre pandilleros – murmuro, sin evitarlo miraba a esos labios que se volvieron tentadores - Si no lo digo, no te deja en paz –

Manta como Jeanne y Tamao sintieron esa tensión sexual que surgía de ellas; la pelirosa se aclaró la garganta - Hay que seguir a camino a casa - saco la cabeza y busco con la mirada al otro Usui que estaba platicando con ese grupo de hombres -¡Horo, sube al auto! – el muchacho solamente hizo el gesto de "un momento".

\- ¿Quién demonios eres tu chiquilla? – pregunto Jeanne mientras Horo horo regresaba y entraba al auto.

Salió del trance que la envolvió su profesora, se bajó de ese regazo -Ustedes no son las únicas con una vida muy agitada y con secretos - les guiño descaradamente mientras que se escuchaba la risa de Manta.

* * *

Hola, chicos y chicas, otro capítulo.

Disculpen la tardanza pero quería hace extenso el capítulo pero al final no conseguí, mejor sigo con capítulos cortos y así avanzamos.

La fiesta sigue, espero tener tiempo para escribirla y subirla a fines de este mes. Esa fiesta estará candente.

Gracias por sus comentarios, son geniales sus opiniones.

Guest, Guest, Guest, Pacosliquimi, znBST, kkLER y Annasak2 (gracias por actualizar tus fics)

Quiero más intensidad, también me voy a enfocar a en mis otros fic.

Gracias a todos y nos vemos.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18.**

La música resonó en esa enorme casa gracias a ese gran Dj, los invitados coreaban cada canción, esa explosión musical hizo enloquecer esa fiesta, la música hacia vibrar las paredes de la casa y que está a su máxima capacidad, tan llena que se encuentra que hay un buen número de personas en el patio delantero que invadían parte de la calle.

La hermosa noche era la adecuada para este evento, la frescura de la noche que contrastaba los cuerpos acalorados, la vibración de las personas bailando y el ritmo de la música hacían creer que la casa estaba a unos segundos de derrumbarse; las luces cambiantes de color cada 2 segundos también estaba esa espesa humo del tabaco mezclado con la hierba.

Había todo tipo de bebidas desde el agua, refrescos hasta llegar al muy variado alcohol, la sencilla cerveza de barril o de lata también tenía el alcohol de excelente calidad y sabor potente. Habían mezclado un poco de ron en el ponche para quienes gustan de endulzar el sabor del alcohol, y para más audaces hay alcohol sin mezclar.

Tan fuerte es la música que llevaban como tres patrullas que había llegado a la casa en diferente horas para ordenar que le bajaran el volumen pero nunca fueron escuchados e hicieron el efecto contrario, hicieron que el dueño de la casa aumentara el volumen como la llegada del alcohol.

Dentro de la casa no se puede ver, las escaleras estaban llenas y había personas bailando y otras besándose.

Cerca de la entrada de la cocina se encontraba un eufórico moreno bailando lentamente.

\- ¡Estupenda fiesta, peyote! - Grito a todo pulmón Chocolove mientras se mueve en un lado a otro.

\- ¿Qué dices? - Cuestionamiento con el ceño fruncido, ese tipo con peinado punk y cabello rojo mientras se apunta al oído - ¡No te escuché! -

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - Respondió a Chocolove sin entender lo que dijo su amigo, se miraron detenidamente y luego se encogieron de hombros para luego continuar bailando después se abrazaron hombro con hombro y se movieron coordinadamente de izquierda a derecha al compás de la música.

Lyserg bailaba arriba de una mesa con dos mujeres a su lado, mientras que Ren se limita a recargarse en la pared y mover la cabeza al ritmo de la música mientras que en la cocina se ve un Nichrom participando en una competencia de tequila y por cierto, va ganando.

Mientras que esos jóvenes adolescentes se divierten sin temor a nada, en el auto de la señora, digo, de la hermosa Jeanne, un discreto Manta se inclina hacia a Horo - ¿De qué hablaste con ellos?

Horo horo sonrío ampliamente - Les pedí información sobre… ya sabes - Manta asintió comprendiendo - Y que nos escolten -

\- ¿Qué hiciste qué? - la voz de su hermanita le quito la sonrisa, el joven Usui veo de reojo a esa rubia que estaba en ese momento entretenida viendo por la ventana.

\- A esta hora el barrio es peligroso, necesitamos protección extra de los pandillas rivales - dijo sabiamente Horo horo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Cierto - Pilika con esfuerzo volteo y noto que un auto venían atrás de ellos - ¿Son ellos? - preguntaba porque no reconocía ese auto verde.

\- Así es -

\- Mm... Nuevo auto, me gusta - sentencio ella.

\- Me conto Lynn que lo robaron antes de encontrarse con nosotros - Horo horo lo dijo con tanta diversión.

\- Es muy encantador tener esa información - hablo con tanto sarcasmo ella.

\- Les ha mencionado nuestro verdadero… destino– le susurro Manta.

\- Por supuesto, ellos saben que… - Se detuvo y se acercó al oído de Manta - Que en realidad vamos a la fiesta de Peyote - se lamio los labios - Les dije que nos sigan para que también se divirtieran junto con nosotros en la fiesta – Manta asintió demostrando estar de acuerdo con la idea - Me contaron que Chocolove les aviso que Nichrom llego a la fiesta -

A pesar de que su hermano lo comento en tono bajo ella lo alcanzo a escuchar -¿Cómo que Nichrom ya está ahí antes que nosotros? - Murmuró con tanta indignación Pilika - Si nos salimos antes que él del antro - se lleven las manos al rostro, no se creía lo tan atrasada que estaban - Entonces, la señora conduce como anciana - esta última frase lo dijo fuerte e hizo que la conductora se giraba para verla.

\- ¡Ahora si te pasaste de idiota! - Jeanne intentaba alcanzar a la chiquilla, Pilika intentaba alejarse de esas manos y mientras se realizaba esa acción, Tamao que sin inmutarse en la escena de la violencia pero automáticamente dirigió una mano al volante para mantenerlo fijo y así mantener el rumbo - A mí no me dices anciana, chiquilla insolente - Maiden dejo por la paz el querer ahorcarla y se acomodó correctamente en el asiento, agarro el volante.

Pilika estaba sudando por miedo, sin embargo, no la hizo detener para decir - Me gustaría llegar rápido a la fie… casa - casi se le escapa - Y quiero dormir, ando muy cansada ¿verdad, hermano? – giro para ver a su hermano que estaba abrazando a Manta, ambos estaban con una cara de miedo como resultado de esa escena violenta por parte de esa francesa.

\- ¡Tú no me mandas, niña! - Jeanne se arreglaba el cabello y fruncía el ceño.

\- Jeanne - la tonalidad mandona en que pronunciaba su nombre su amiga Anna le produjo escalofríos, porque sabía que esa rubia le iba a decir algo que no le agradara.

\- Anna, no lo digas -

\- Tienes razón ella, manejas muy lento - Anna soltó un suspiro, se cruzó de brazos, volvió a prestar atención a la ventana - A este paso llegaremos cuando el sol este en el cielo -

\- De acuerdo - Jeanne sonrió diabólicamente para después acelerar a todo lo que daba el motor.

\- Soy muy joven para morir en un accidente de auto - grito dramáticamente Horo Horo.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta se escuchaba el típico...

\- ¡Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo… FONDO! - que canturreaba Peyote al ser el juez de esa nueva competencia de las bebidas en donde ahora participaban Chocolove contra Ren, el chino andaba ganando y se notaba entero, a diferencia de ese moreno que parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría por tanto alcohol.

\- ¡Tú puedes, Choco! - Grito eufórico Nichrom, esa actitud es una demostración de su estado de embriaguez.

Mientras se desarrollaba la contienda Lyserg se mantiene bailando alrededor de la mesa al ritmo de Armin Van Buuren - Mirage.

\- Ese Dj tiene un excelente gusto musical - el inglés alabo el gran trabajo del Dj que contrato Peyote para la fiesta, sabía poco del Dj como por ejemplo que su nombre artístico es: Dj SA, y que conoce a Peyote desde años, prácticamente lo apoyo en sus inicios.

\- Aquí tienes tu bebida - una sexy rubia que se ve increíble con ese peinado de dos coletas que la hace ver también adorable tener un vestido negro y gótico, le entrego un vaso rojo que contiene vodka.

\- Gracias, Marion - le guiño al momento de sostener el vaso, esta famosa chica se llama Marion Phauna también va a su misma escuela y lo curioso del asunto es que si Lyserg y ella estuvieran en otro lugar no le hablaría debido a que ella es parte de la banda rival de su grupo.

No era extraño el tener que convivir en fiestas de Peyote con rivales debido a que es como un terreno neutral cuando está en la casa de este mexicano, había una especie de ley que indicaba el comportarse de manera civilizada en estos terrenos, todos debe cumplir pero siempre hay una persona necia para cumplir cierta ley y esa persona Pilika Usui, esa Usui no podía soportar el comportarse - _Es bueno que Pilika no se encuentre_ \- se alegró mucho porque siempre que Pilika se cruzaba con Marion se armaría una batalla de insultos a causa de la rivalidad.

\- ¿Seguimos divirtiéndonos juntos? - una voz de Kanna lo alejo de sus reflexiones.

\- Di que sí - la insistencia de parte de Matilde lo derritió y lo convención.

\- Por supuesto, Matilde - por poco se olvida que Marion no está sola porque siempre tiene un lado a lado de sus amigas Matilde y Kanna. - Hay que bailar hasta el amanecer - si su mejor amiga Pilika lo viera bailando con el trío Hana-Gumi recibirá una bofetada pero lo bueno que ella no está.

Chocolove estaba en su límite de resistencia - Ríndete, amigo - le dijo Ren con sutileza.

\- Nunca - Peyote admiraba la determinación de Chocolove.

\- Si sigues bebiendo vas a morir, así que haznos un favor y ríndete con dignidad - el chino le dio un gran trago al tequila para después cruzarse de brazos.

\- Dije que… - en esos momento la náuseas obligaron a Chocolove a levantarse y salir corriendo hasta pasar la puerta de la entrada de la casa, fue un milagro que la gente lo dejaran salir hasta llegar a un bote de basura para empezar a vomitar – No volveré a concursar - murmuro entre su lloriqueo.

\- Siempre dices eso - Choco medio sonrío al ver al único, su buen amigo Nichrom.

A una distancia se veía ese hermoso auto que se acercaba lentamente a esa fiesta - ¿Qué? – soltó Jeanne a la vez que fruncía el ceño al ver el cel donde su aplicación de transito le indicaba que el final del trayecto es precisamente en esa casa enorme y le hacía cuestionarse ¿De verdad esa es la casa de esos hermanos molestos?, para Jeanne algo realmente no cuadra, miro a Tamao que inmediatamente hizo contacto con su mirada

\- ¿Qué demonios? - Susurro la pelirrosa con cierto tono de desconcertante mientras intercambiaba mirada con Jeanne.

Anna apretó los labios para no burlarse de sus amigas.

\- Llegamos - dijo lentamente Jeanne, ella no podía creer que esta es la casa de los Usui, esta casa que está llena de adolescentes con hormonas alocadas y llenas de alcohol.

\- Gracias por traernos - dijo apresuradamente Horo Horo, no espero que el auto se detuviera completamente, realmente salto del auto.

\- Que tengan un buen viaje a sus respectivas casas - Manta con todo el respeto y cortesía hablo - Y por cierto, me quedare a dormir con ellos, así que no se preocupen por mí –vio a su amiga que al parecer no intentaba salir debido a que esta recargada nuevamente en la profesora - Vamos Pilika - en tono de mando le hablo y se atrevio agarrarla de la mano para jalarla fuera del auto.

\- Gracias, señora, profesora y subdirectora - dijo Pilika una vez que dejo su cómoda posición para salir corriendo del auto junto con Manta.

\- Esperen un… momento - comenzó a decir Tamao pero ese trío no escuchó, salió rápidamente del auto - ¡QUIETOS! - azoto la puerta del auto sin importar la reprimenda de Jeanne diciéndole "que fuera más cuidadosa con su precioso" - No creo que esta sea su casa - señalo a los hermanos Usui.

\- Claro que lo es - digo con tono indignado Horo que tenía el ceño fruncido. - Usted puede preguntar a cualquiera -

\- Tú, ven –Tamao llamo a un chico que se ve que no ha bebido nada o fumado.

\- No, no, no él... - Horo lo empujo y observo a su alrededor y para atrapar a uno que le convenía - Mejor él -

Tamao rodo los ojos por fastidio pero al final le pregunto a ese chico con ojos rojos - ¿Esta es la casa de los Usui? -

Esperaron como 5 minutos hasta que ese muchacho respondió lentamente -Sí, es la casa de ellos-

\- Ya ve - Horo tenía una sonrisa de un millón de dólares mientras abrazaba al tipo que olía chistoso, Pilika también sonreía pero por nervios al igual que Manta.

\- ¡Y del magnífico Peyote! - agrego fuertemente el tipo que inmediatamente hizo desaparecer la sonrisa de ese trío de adolescentes.

\- ¿Peyote? ¿Por qué siento que ya había escuchado ese nombre? - se preguntaba Jeanne al igual que Tamao, mientras que Anna se recargaba en el auto y esperaba que el cerebro de sus amigas reaccionara rápidamente pero no reaccionaban así que tuvo que intervenir.

\- Se le hace conocido el nombre porque es la fiesta que tanto ellos quería ir que usted - comento Anna, tanto Tamao y Jeanne por fin lo comprendieron.

\- Ok, tú ya te vas - Horo horo prácticamente empujo al tipo - No ayudas mucho - se cruzó de brazos - Maldito -

\- ¡Es esta la fiesta que tanto mencionaban! - dijo con enojo Tamao.

\- ¡Nos engañaron! –Jeanne a punto a ese trío de chicos que no estaban arrepentidos de engañarlas.

\- No, no es cierto - decía febrilmente Manta.

\- Es falso, nosotros no las engañamos - pronuncio Horo horo con seriedad.

\- No las engañamos solamente no les dijimos nuestra información verdadera - detallo Pilika a la vez que miraba el rostro de cada una pero fue un error al momento de ver esa ceja arqueada de modo tan sensual de parte de Anna, definitivamente esa mujer era su perdición - Bueno, sí las engañamos - Horo y Manta se dieron un golpe en la frente por lo tan dócil que hablo Pilika.

\- Son unos descarados, irresponsable y… - la risa de Anna detuvo el discurso enojado de Tamao - ¿Por qué te ríes, Anna? -

El tono rápido y brusco detuvo la risa dela rubia, se tranquilizó - Tan poco conoces a tus alumnos, Tamao -

\- Sabías que nos engañaron y guardaste silencio ¿Por qué? - Tamamura tenía las manos en la cintura y miraba firmemente a Anna.

\- Porque sería divertido ver sus reacciones - se atrevió a reír otra vez esa rubia pero se detuvo para ponerse seria – Y también porque quería conocer esta famosa fiesta -

\- ¿Qué? - nadie podría creer esas palabras, Tamao y Jeanne estaban confundidas debido a que Anna fue la insistía en llevar a una casa a esos adolescentes como mujeres adultas responsable pero ahora resulta que tiene ganas de ir a esta fiesta; ese trio de chicos estaban sorprendidos antes este giro inesperado.

* * *

Hola, Cada canción o DJ que mencione no gano nada promocionándolas y no son mías, cada canción y DJ corresponde a sus propios autores.

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19.**

Desde el patio se escuchaba el cambio de ritmo al techno que hacia bailar a los borrachos de afuera y haciendo gemir de descontentos a los vecinos, para animar más la fiesta Peyote ordeno algunos de sus hombres que sacaran de las cajas esas barras de neón de diversos colores como naranja, verde, azul, amarillo y violeta, para empezar a entregárselas al público.

Peyote a ver como sus invitados empezaban agitar en el aire esas barras no pudo evitar sonreír, algunos saltaban y gritaban de lo emoción por los nuevos accesorios, todos se estaban divirtiendo gracias a la buena selección de música por parte del Dj, se auto felicito por llamar a su amigo para esta fiesta.

\- Definitivamente, Peyote, eres el rey de las fiestas – dijo con mucha alegría y orgullo Ren que se veía entero, como si nunca se había bebido esos 17 caballitos de tequilas en contra de Chocolove.

\- Gracias por tu halago y es un honor escucharlo del Rey del tequila que es todo un crítico cuando se trata de fiestas – Ren sonrío ante esas palabras - Si alguna vez quieres organizar una fiesta que dure horas, ya sabes a quien llamar –le entrego una tarjeta con su número del cel.

\- Ya tengo tu número –

\- Pero este es el nuevo – al final acepto la tarjeta Ren - Si me disculpas tengo que ir a ver cómo vamos de bebidas – con ese último comentario Peyote se fue a la cocina en donde estaba las escaleras que lo llevaba a la bodega.

Anna observo detenidamente la casa, esa casa que es una parte fundamental de su adolescencia y que esperaba que sus amigas recordaran esta casa.

\- ¿Qué paso con esa actitud responsable y de ir a dejarlos a sus casas? – refunfuñaba Jeanne sin nada de elegancia. – Y toda esa habladuría de "soy su profesora y bla bla bla puf" – se cruzó de brazos.

Anna dejo de mirar ese hogar para ver a su amiga – Se esfumo mientras estábamos en el auto, he decidido divertirme como en los viejos tiempos, de acuerdo a como tú me lo sugeriste – le guiño a la vez que sonreía traviesamente, esos gestos alarmo como también alegro tanto a Tamao como a Jeanne debido a que se divertirán hasta el amanecer y que sacaría a relucir su actitud de pura seducción de ahora en adelante; Tamao miro a sus jóvenes e inocentes alumnos y se lamentó que ellos serán víctimas de esta diversión – Es hora de sacar ese lado ¿no lo creen chicas? – Jeanne cambio su rostro de irritación por felicidad pura, hasta se atrevió gritar por lo tan emocionada que esta debido a que por fin volvería a presencial ese lado tan malvadamente seductor de su amiga rubia que la hace ver tan excitante y que siempre le genera satisfacción debido a que es divertido ver como tortura a sus pretendientes tanto hombres y mujeres con esa encantadora actitud.

Tamao se acercó a Anna que en esos momento estaba viendo a Horo y Manta pero que al final miraban detenidamente a Pilika, había cierto rastro de coquetería en esa mirada, en traducción entre amigas, la peli rosa ha descubierto quien será la victima principal de la rubia, se apresuró hasta estar enfrente de Anna - Soy consciente que te animamos a que… - Tamao detuvo su decir porque sentía la mirada de Manta pero también se detuvo porque Anna solamente ponía atención sobre Pilika que andaba muy entretenida viendo el suelo a diferencia de su hermano que estaba muy atento en el cuerpo de Anna; Tamao se acercó hasta abrazar a la rubia y le susurro - Soy consciente que te animamos a que sacaras tu lado malvado y te aconseje que deberías de aprovecharte de ellos - soltó un suave susurro - Por supuesto que sigo en pie de que si llegaras a tener un desliz con uno de ellos, por mi parte no te diré nada y te ayudare hasta las últimas consecuencias – Tamao recargo la mandíbula en ese hombro - Solamente te pido que no los destroces cruelmente porque al final son jóvenes con un frágil corazón que está muy pegado a sus hormonas – y con todo sentimiento le rogo.

Anna se lamio los labios - Tratare - Tamao dejo de abrazarla y le sonrío. - ¿Qué les parece si damos un vistazo a esa fiesta? – dio un par de pasos.

\- Hay que ir – Jeanne fue la que respondió, atrapo la mano de Tamao y la hizo avanzar junto a ella.

Anna fue tras de ellas pero se detuvo debido que noto como ese trio de jóvenes no se movieron - ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? – los miro detenidamente, no podía descifrar lo que ellos sentía, tal vez estaban en estado de shock de saber que su plan funciono pero hubo un cambio en ello.

Mientras que esa rubia trataba de comprender cada joven procesaba la información de los últimos acontecimientos de diferente modo: Horo horo no se creía que sus profesoras y esa extraña pero sexy peli plateada decidieran quedarse a la fiesta. Manta observaba detenidamente a la profesora Anna porque sentía que ocultaba sus verdaderas intenciones y lo deduce por como intercambiaron palabras entre susurros esa rubia y Tamao, mientras que Pilika lentamente se atrevió alzar la mirada y se le notaba tímida como también nerviosa pero no se sabía el porqué de sentir nevios.

\- Esto es lo que querían – Anna señalo la fiesta y esos tres asintieron – Están aquí, celebren que consiguieron salirse con la suya – les sonrío con orgullo porque sentía eso por ellos, por ser tan astutos, ese gesto calentó algo dentro de ellos - Y como premio tendrán la dicha de ser nuestros acompañantes durante toda esta noche - el tener cautivados hizo que su arrogancia despertara, esa arrogancia que le ha llevado a divertirse de diversas maneras - Solamente bailaremos con ustedes - esa sonrisa de orgullo cambio a una seductora cuando su mirada se fijó en Pilika y justo en ese momento cuando la luna está resplandeciendo se puede escuchar la canción Ariana Grande - Dangerous Woman, como si el destino le quiere recalcar que ella quiere ser peligrosa con esos chicos pero más sobre esa chiquilla - Sin excepción alguna, les aseguro que… - lentamente su voz paso a tímida pero sin dejar de ser seductoramente, paso la punta de la lengua sobre los labios, sin dejar de comerse con la mirada a su tierna presa – Nos vamos a divertir de lo lindo -

\- Oh, mierda – gimió Horo que estaba deshecho al ver ese acto tan simple y tan seductor que es el humedecerse los labios.

Pilika afianzo su mirada a los ojos de esa rubia, no se cansaría de ver esa belleza como esa lengua traviesa y esos húmedos labios carnosos; la Usui sentía el corazón al mil por hora no se creía que va estar divirtiéndose en la fiesta junto con esa mujer tan seductora.

Anna extendió ambas manos hacia ellos – Acompáñeme, no quiero estar sola en esa enorme casa que está lleno de tantos extraños - con voz suave que hizo que casi Horo horo tuviera una carpa en su pantalón, Pilika sintió su mejillas ardiendo y Manta casi se iba de boca al suelo; los tres de modo inconscientes estaban de acuerdo que nunca en sus más retorcidos y perversos sueños húmedos se hubieran imaginado ese tono de voz saliendo de la boca de su sexy profesora, ese tono entre coqueta e inocencia seductora, la realidad siempre supera la ficción.

\- Chicos – ese tono con acento francés hizo que dejaran de ver a esa rubia para fijarse en Jeanne que ahora estaba abrazando por detrás a esa rubia, tan perdidos estaban en sus hormonas que no se dieron cuenta de esa cercanía, esa francesa abrazaba con tanta suavidad a esa rubia que generaba envidia a ese trio de amigos - No se atreverán a dejarla sola entre tanto depravado que seguramente hay en esa fiesta – dijo con tono suave que hipnotizo a Horo horo y a Manta, en cambio, Pilika solamente observaba a Anna - Pobrecita de mi indefensa amiga - Anna dejo que Jeanne le acariciará la mejilla y le diera un beso en la comisura de los labios - Necesitan cuidarla –

\- Y también no se olviden de nosotras, necesitaremos de su protección – hablo le pelirrosa con un tono preocupada pero con coquetería implícita, Tamao que también quería participar en la travesura de enloquecer a esos jóvenes con su seducción.

Manta estaba reflexionando que quienes en verdad requieren protección son él y los hermanos Usui ante esas estrategias coquetas que son envueltos - Oh, que los grandes espíritus nos protejan – murmuró.

\- No sean tímidos, vengan con nosotras – les guiño el ojo - Y les aseguro que no solo con Anna llegaran a… divertirse -

El tono sugerente sobre la palabra "divertirse" hace que el trio de amigos giman de deseo y que estén imaginando como sería "divertirse" con semejares mujeres - Manta –

\- Si, Pilika –

\- ¿Es posible morir por un ataque hormonal? – le susurro sutilmente.

Manta soltó un suspiro tembloroso – No lo sé – se aclaró la garganta -Tal vez seamos los primeros -

Jeanne dejo de abrazar a su amiga para estar enfrente de ese trio de amigos para hablarles seductoramente pero con ese tono actuado de necesidad y temor de no tener a ese trio de jóvenes junto a ellas - ¿Aceptan ser nuestros y nuestra acompañantes durante toda esta noche? - extendió la mano a Horo que al parecer era el que tomaría la decisión por ser el mayor, Horo miro a su hermana que estaba como que no sabía qué hacer y la entendía porque es la primera vez que ella es abordada por mujeres, por eso no le exigió una respuesta, después observo a Manta que estaba en shock y comprendió que el exceso de coquetería para un chico tímido e intelectual como su amigo era mucho para ese cerebro y hormonas; Horo horo sintiéndose acorralado decidió tomar esa mano y sintió que fue un error porque al hacerlo vio como esa francesa sonreía pícaramente y justamente ese instante comprendió que perdieron – ¿Prometen divertirse con nosotras y nunca dejarnos sola pero sobre todo acatar nuestros deseos? –

Horo solamente estaba absorto con la suavidad de esa mano y esa voz tan encantadora, ahora comprendía porque esa peli plateada es amiga de su profesora – Aceptamos –

Jeanne jalo a Horo para abrazarlo y después darle un beso en la mejilla – Me alegro escucharlo, ahora vamos a divertirnos – lo agarro de la mano y decidió que él sería su compañero en esta fiesta.

Manta que ahora estaba con la boca abierta viendo cómo se llevaban al mayor Usui no presto atención a quien se colocaba a su lado hasta el momento que sintió que su mano derecha está siendo atrapada gentilmente, giro al lado derecho para ver a su hermosa subdirectora sonriéndole tiernamente – Espero que no te moleste en pedirte que seas mi acompañante – esa mirada y ese tono dulce de coquetería lo atrapo.

Manta respiro profundamente – No me molesta, al contrario es todo un placer – como todo caballero respondió, avanzo junto a esa mujer y dejo atrás a Pilika.

Anna se acercó a su alumna, tenía una felina sonrisa que la hacía verse muy encantadora- Serás mi acompañante –

Pilika sacudió la cabeza para quitarse ese tipo de hechizo que producen ese trio de mujeres - Soy tan afortunada – dijo con tanta burla maliciosa, ella estaba alterada debido a que su instinto le dictaba que estaba en un momento crucial que cambiaría su vida y eso le producía escalofríos como también ansiedad.

\- Aunque lo digas con ese tono burlón no le quita el hecho que sea verdad – Anna acaricio lentamente la barbilla de la Usui mientras seguía hablando suavemente - Pocos tienen la dicha de ser mi acompañante, realmente eres afortunada –

La joven Usui se dejó acariciar, metió las manos a los bolsillos delantero del pantalón y observo todo el panorama hasta que detuvo la mirada en el basurero, ahí encontró un par de figuras muy familiares.

Sin pensarlo mucho agarro con firmeza la mano de esa mujer, Anna se sorprendió ante ese gesto y se dejó guiar por esa chiquilla – Chocolove, tienes mucho que explicar – Pilika lo nombro con enojo pero se le paso al ver el estado pálido de su ex.

\- Pilika, milagro que te veo – hablo lentamente para pronunciar correctamente lo que quiere expresar, el alcohol lo estaba afectando.

La Usui sin soltar a la profesora se acercó a su ex y con la mano libre tomo el rostro de Chocolove para examinarlo - ¿Te encuentras bien? – Noto el tono rojizo de esas mejillas y las pupilas brillando - Bebiste, tú sabes que no eres muy tolerante –

\- Mmm… lo sé – Chocolove trataba de estar de pie pero no lo conseguía por eso se apoyó en Nichrom – Pero no te preocupes… hip… se me pasara rápido – se tambaleaba de un lado a otro. – No te enojes - bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta que su ex estaba sujetando una mano – Y mejor dime quien es tu… hip… acompañante - alzo la mirada – Ohhh… es la sexy profesora de física -

\- Chocolove – Anna le parecía gracioso como ese joven estaban muy borracho pero que aún alcanzaba hablar con un poco de normalidad - Se nota que te has estado divirtiendo – el moreno sonrío con orgullo.

\- Por supuesto -

\- Nichrom, debiste impedir que bebiera – el joven castaño abrazaba por la cintura al moreno mientras veía como su ex novia lo regañaba - Sabes que cambia su actitud cuando llega a ese grado de ebriedad –

\- Lo sé pero…- se encogió el norte americano – Se me paso –

Pilika noto al extraño en su amigo, soltó la mano de Anna para agarrar el rostro de Nichrom - Tú también andas borracho –

\- ¡Claro que estoy borracho!, es una maldita fiesta y tenía ganas de beber – por culpa de esa exaltada respuesta soltó a Chocolove que ahora se caí graciosamente al pasto.

Nichrom y Pilika vieron ese dramático caer - Espero que no se crea Superman como la última vez, no estoy de humor para jugar a ser niñera – comento ella.

\- Esa fue una muy divertida noche – miro a su ex novia mientras se empezaba a reír - Él en ropa interior y con una capa roja corriendo por la carretera pensando que está volando –Pilika asentía divertida - Fue muy gracioso – ambos se carcajeaban ante tal recuerdo hasta que Nichrom noto la presencia de dicha rubia que si no fuera menor si le daba sus buenas noches a esa mujer. - Así que… está contigo –

El movimiento sugestivos de esas lindas cejas de parte de Nichrom la hizo sonrojarse y ver a su sexy profesora que estaba con los brazos cruzados - Si está conmigo pero no está conmigo, conmigo ¿entiendes lo que trato de decir? –

\- Lo entiendo – su boca dijo una mentira, él estaba tan borracho como para obligar a su cerebro tratar de interpretar lo que dijo Pilika, inclino la cabeza para ver esas piernas - Como es que ella está aquí, en la fiesta y tú también, por cierto ¿también están Horo y Manta? – Pili asintió y frunció el ceño ante tal descaro de su ex que anda comiéndose con la mirada a su profesora - ¿Cómo lo consiguieron? –

La Usui no soporto que su ex se siguiera deleitándose con el cuerpo de la rubia, así que lo obligo a enderezar la cara - Es una larga historia – con voz amenazante le hablo e hizo la reacción deseada en que Nichrom desviara la mirada.

Anna veía toda la interacción de ese dúo en silencio hasta que la curiosidad le hizo querer saber más sobre la historia entre Pilika, Chocolove y Nichrom – Tengo entendido que Chocolove es tu ex –

\- ¿Cómo sabe eso? –

\- Tengo mis métodos - Anna se encogió de hombros.

La joven Usui no es tonta y podía deducirlo rápido - La subdirectora te dijo – la rubia asintió - Y también te dijo sobre él – señalo a Nichrom –

\- Así es - Pilika no podía creer que a sus profesores platicaran de los amoríos de sus alumnos, eso es muy extraño - Me da curiosidad la historia de ustedes, del cómo tus exs son amigos entre ellos y contigo – prosiguió hablando Anna,

Tanto Pilika y Nichrom se pusieron serios al igual que tensos debido a que no es una historia agradable, tanto le afecto el tema de la plática que la borrachera se le quito a Nichrom y miro a su ex para que comentara algo y lo hizo - Esa es una historia algo… - después de decir eso se lamio nerviosamente los labios la Usui, ese gesto le encanto Anna y le generaba ese deseo de seguir poniendo nerviosa a esa chiquilla - Realmente interesante y no creo que sea un bueno momento para platicar… –

\- ¡Arruine el noviazgo entre Nichrom y Pilika! – la voz jovial y ebria de Chocolove interrumpió a Pilika

\- ¡Cállate, Chocolove! – ordeno irritada la Usui.

\- ¡Fue complicado pero lo conseguí! - siguió el moreno que ahora se estaba levantando con trabajo y se acercaba a su linda profesora.

\- Chocolove – con tono de súplica pidió Pilika mientras veía de reojo como Nichrom apretaba los puños.

\- No fue fácil el generar inseguridad en su noviazgo - seguía el moreno con actitud juguetona - Pero los celos de él y la actitud infantil de ella ayudaron mucho a mi causa - los mencionados tenía una cara fría y lista para asesinarlo. – Él la quería mucho en ese entonces como ahora, la conoce muy bien y confía ciegamente en ella, por eso no fue sencillo hacer creer que ella lo engañaba - Anna escuchaba atenta como también no perdía su atención a los mencionados - Así que tuve que implantar evidencia y… -

\- ¡Basta! – Nichrom le tapó la boca a su amigo, fue un movimiento rápido.

Pilika asintió aprobando lo hecho de Nichrom al moreno, giro la cabeza para decir seriamente a su profesora - Como dije, no es un buen momento para platicarlo –

\- Buen punto – comento Anna a la vez que sonrío divertidamente por causa de la nueva información que tenía - No queremos que las viejas rencillas renazcan – como respuesta obtuvo un pesado suspiro de parte de la Usui, después de esas palabras nadie dijo nada, la música al fondo solamente hacia pesado el ambiente entre ellos, Anna observo detalladamente como la Usui miraba angustiosamente a Nichrom que simplemente sonrío caballerosamente.

* * *

Hola.

Nuevo capítulo, nuevo año.

Les deseo que todo que tengan planeado, todo deseo se les cumplan y también trabajen por ello.

Gracias por sus comentarios en este fic como en los otros.

Les aviso que me voy enfocar en mis fic Call me y Si fueramos, sin dejar de actualizar este fic.

Gracias por acompañarme al año pasado y espero que también me acompañen en este 2019.

Se volverá intenso a partir de este capítulo, un poco de drama no hace daño esto ultimo especial para una amiga que le gusta el drama XD jajajajaja

Mis mejores deseos a todos.

Amor&Paz.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

La sexy rubia reconocía ese tipo de tensión que sale a relucir cuando se toca un tema delicado, como la adulta que es sabe por experiencia que debe sacar a ese trio de adolescentes de este incomodo momento que está arruinando el ambiente festivo.

\- Hay que entrar – ordeno Anna, no le importo acercarse a la angustiada Pilika y agarrarla de la mano – Se están divirtiendo sin nosotras – le susurró al oído y obtuvo que esa chiquilla se sonrojara.

A pesar de sentir las mejillas calientes y tener tan pegada a esa mujer Pilika no dejaba de observaba atentamente a Nichrom que caminaba hacía ese tambaleante Chocolove para sostenerlo, ese maldito alcohol no dejaba centrarse en nada a ese moreno.

\- Cierto – la Usui le respondió con pesar a esa rubia – Nichrom, después te veo– ella vio a su ex tomando de un costado a Chocolove para que no se volviera a caer.

\- Por supuesto, diviértete – el chico se aclaró la garganta - Espero alcanzarte en la fiesta una vez que Chocolove se le baje la borrachera -

\- Está bien - suavemente respondió la peli celeste mientras caminaba obedientemente al lado de su sexy profesora y tan concentraba estaba en Anna que no noto como Nichrom la examinaba con mucha curiosidad hasta el punto de sonreír con malicia.

– Así que ella te está domando – murmuró divertidamente el castaño. – Tengo que regresar a la fiesta para ver a esa sexy rubia destrozar a Pilika –

\- ¡Yeahh…! – reacciono explosivamente Chocolove ante el comentario de Nichrom.

\- El ánimo aun lo tienes – llevo a Chocolove nuevamente a ese bote de basura – Ahora, amigo, descarga todo – y sin más, el moreno lo hizo – Esto es asqueroso –

xxxxxxxxxxx

En la entrada estaban Jeanne junto con una emocionada Tamao que no dejaba de acariciar la mano de Manta al ritmo de la canción que estaba en ese momento, Horo observaba alrededor para reconocer algún amigo.

\- Necesito una bebida – comento Jeanne que se frotaba las manos.

\- Tómalo con calma – le sugirió Tamao - Te recuerdo que tú eres la conductora asignada –

\- No seas aguafiestas, eres peor que Anna – la francesa se cruzó de brazos - Y hablando de Anna, ¿Dónde está ella? –

\- Aún está afuera con Pilika -

Jeanne bufo divertidamente - Es una lástima que todavía no controla completamente a esa chiquilla pero al final de la noche será completamente su juguete – rio brevemente, sintió la mirada de ese enano y no se cohibió, es más, se atrevió en agarrarlo del mentón - Vamos por unas bebidas – le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo soltó bruscamente, camino delante de sus acompañantes – Hora de divertirnos – se abría paso hasta que llego a la cocina, no tardaron en llegar Tamao, Horo y Manta, estos últimos dos estaban felices de encontrar a Ren que estaba platicando con Lyserg.

\- Amigos – grito de júbilo Horo.

Lyserg dejo a Ren para acercarse y abrazar a sus amigos – Pensé que no lograrían llegar a la fiesta –

\- Yo también lo pensé, Lyserg – Manta respondió.

Ren que tenía un vaso rojo lo alzo como saludo - Me alegra de verte Manta y… tú - miraba con cierto tono de burla a Horo - Tú te hubieras quedado en el club porque aquí nadie te extraña –

\- Siempre tan amable – con mucho desagrado hablo el Usui pero ese sentir cambio a causa de ese par de suaves brazos que le rodeaban la cintura, esa calidez fue tan toxico que lo mareaba.

Horo retuvo el aliento, esa peli plateada que no solamente se estaba limitando en abrazarlo por la espalda también se atrevía en recargar su delicada barbilla en el hombro de él, el jovencito podía oler ese aroma fresco pero dulce de esa mujer.

\- ¿Nos vas a presentar a tus amigos, chiquillo? – esa voz suave atrajo la atención de ese chino como también de Lyserg y genero un delicioso escalofrío en el cuerpo de Horo mientras asentía.

Lyserg se puso pálido al ver a la subdirectora que no dejaba de jugar con el cabello de Manta con cierta ternura - ¿Por qué están aquí la subdirectora y esa mujer? – Cuestiono exaltado el londinense - ¿Por qué las trajeron a la fiesta? –

Horo giro el rostro a ver a Manta que estaba rojo como un tomate, no obtuvo el apoyo que requería en este momento de parte de su amigo, no tuvo de otra así que miro a esa mujer peli plateada que le sonrío suavemente; inexplicablemente esa sonrisa le genero valentía y calma – La verdad es… - se detuvo brevemente a reflexionar si decir la verdad de que engañaron a esas mujeres para llegar a la fiesta; sintió el aliento de esa mujer en su cuello y con ese impulso decidió en mentir – La verdad es que no le puedes negarle nada a este par de bellezas y menos una fiesta – casi gimiendo le respondió – Prácticamente ellas nos mandan y realmente no me molesta – agrego rápidamente.

Jeanne le gusto esa respuesta de ese tal Horo y se atrevió en darle un beso justo en la comisura de los labios - Buen chico – le susurro justo en el oído para después atrapar entre los labios esa oreja, vio como ese par llamado Ren y Lyserg los observaban, se separó de Horo y se sirvió una bebida; noto una mesa de ping pong con muchos botellas de tequila - Hacen competencias de bebidas, interesante – comento después de darle un trago al vaso que contenía cerveza - Quiero participar – no perdió el detalle de como Tamao abrió la boca pero no dijo nada para después seguir acariciando a ese Manta como si fuera un gato - ¿Quién quiere ser mi contrincante? – se acomodó en la silla, se cruzó de piernas con tanta soberbia que la hacía ver tan atractiva junto con esa sonrisa que demostraba emoción por el hecho que volverá a competir en su juego favorito.

\- Lo seré yo – Ren caminaba al otro extremo de la mesa, se arremango las mangas de la camisa - Total, todavía nadie me gana y sigo sobrio después de competir con tres personas – dijo con tanta confianza que hizo que Jeanne se riera.

Jeanne examino a ese muchacho - Eres muy arrogante, Puntiagudo –Ren frunció ante el término "puntiagudo" por parte de esa mujer - Me gustan así, tan arrogantes porque las derrotas siempre son dolorosas para tu tipo – Jeanne dejo de ver al "puntiagudo" para platicar con Tamao que se acercó peligrosamente a ella con motivo para regañarla por ser irresponsable.

\- ¡Ren, será mejor que no lo hagas! –grito un hombre desde las escaleras del sótano.

\- No te metas, Peyote –Ren con un gesto pidió que se empezara el juego.

Peyote que había estado en el sótano para dejar las cajas que estaban llenas de la luces de neón que utilizaron con anterioridad - Yo sé lo que te digo… yo… –hablo de modo desesperado pero fue interrumpido.

\- Así que tú eres el famoso Pe… - se detuvo por causa de ver al responsable de la fiesta, ese cabello verde y corte punk le recordó las aventuras que tuvo con él en la adolescencia - ¿Ramiro?, ¿eres tu Ramiro Díaz? –

Peyote dejo el lado de Ren, respiro profundamente y sonrío - Tanto tiempo, Jeanne –

\- Ramiro, te he extrañado – Jeanne tenia los brazos extendidos para darle un fuerte abrazo, Peyote fue a ella y la abrazo - Esta noche ha sido de puro reencuentro –

\- Yo también te extrañe y por cierto, prefiero que me llamen Peyote – le susurro a ella, alejo el rostro para ver la sonrisa expectativa de Jeanne - Tiene más impacto mi apodo –

\- Tú y tus locos apodos – Jeanne comento divertidamente porque recordó que él tiene la costumbre de cambiarse apodos; le dio un golpe en el hombro a su amigo - ¿Qué paso con el apodo "El Chaman"? –

Peyote se encogió de hombros – No tenía ese Feeling -

\- Así que tú eres el que arruinas a mis alumnos con tu mala influencia – esa voz suave pero severa hizo que Peyote recordara sus años en la escuela junto a esa mujer de cabellera rosa.

\- Siempre tan exagerada, Tamao, no has cambiado nada - Peyote estaba indignado ante las primeras palabras de su querida Tamao - No es agradable que hables así conmigo después de tantos años sin verte, ¿Qué sentirías que te dijera 'Así que tú eres la cascarrabias subdirectora que molesta a mi amigos con su reglas estrictas'?- Tamao se enfrío ante lo dicho tan cierto de Peyote - Sentirías feo ¿verdad? –

\- Discúlpame, Ramiro – en tono tierno hablo Tamao, se acercó tímidamente a ese hombre - Me alegra verte después de tantos años ¿Qué has hecho de ti? –

Peyote no podía estar enojado con esa dulzura de mujer - Bueno, ya sabes, unos negocios turbios aquí otros por allá, a veces visitando mi familia, lo normal en mi –

\- Todo un hombre de negocio –dijo orgullosa Jeanne.

\- ¡Dejen de platicar y comencemos con la competencia! – interrumpió salvajemente Ren por la desesperación que sentía.

\- Ren, será mejor que no…– el tono de advertencia no hizo desistir al chino.

\- ¡Cállate, Peyote! –

Peyote camino rápidamente hasta estar con Ren y susurro - Jeanne es de las ligas mayores y no tienes posibilidades – Ren como respuesta rodo los ojos con fastidio – Ok, si tu deseas esto pero no digas que no te lo advertí – se alejó de ese adolescente obstinado, fue por cuatro botellas de tequilas y las coloco en el punto medio de la mesa de ping pong - No quiero que vengas a mi lloriqueando cuando mi amiga acabe contigo y te quite el título 'Rey de las bebidas' – pronuncio fríamente mientras señalaba a Jeanne.

Jeanne se frotaba las manos - Que empiece la diversión –

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El dejarse guiar por esa sensual mujer mano con mano es algo que nunca se imaginó que tuviera la oportunidad de obtener.

Para Pilika es una recompensa el sentir la increíble suavidad de esa piel que le genera unas ganas tremendas de explorar ese cuerpo pecaminoso y besarlo hasta hincharse los labios pero no podía sentirse complacida debido que también tiene ese sentir amargo por las palabras de Chocolove.

Ese moreno que cada vez que bebe tiene la lengua suelta y dice cada barbaridad tan cierta.

Pilika esperaba que su profesora comentara algo sobre lo que escucho pero nada decía, ese silencio por parte de esa rubia estaba poniendo más ansiosa a la Usui, y le estaba carcomiendo sus nervios hasta que exploto a causa del suspiro de su profesora – Ok, Ok… así es. Chocolove arruino mi noviazgo con Nichrom – se detuvieron a unos pasos de la puerta, Anna giro a ver a su alumna que en esos instante estaba rascándose la nuca por culpa de los nervios - En ese tiempo Chocolove era muy malo, no le importaba los sentimientos de las personas siempre y cuando obtuviera lo que deseaba, en ese momento me deseaba como su novia – Pilika miro a los ojos a la rubia a pesar que la vergüenza le indicaba que no lo hiciera - Pero no todo es culpa de Chocolove, yo me deje llevar por él, era muy amigo mío y de Nichrom – soltó un suspiro tembloroso - A pesar de sus malas intenciones nos hizo un favor debido a que supimos cómo somos realmente y los defectos en nuestro noviazgo – a la Usui le costaba hablar de esa etapa - Ese maldito Chocolove, fue muy astuto, admiro ese aspecto de él pero también lo odio –

Anna estaba atenta a ese discurso que no pidió pero que inexplicablemente la entretenida – Ok – digo suavemente con la intención de que Pilika dejara en paz este tema pero al parecer alentó a esa jovencita a seguir con la explicación.

\- Pero no todo era malo mi relación con Nichrom, me ayudó mucho en el comienzo de mi vida amorosa – se frotaba las manos nerviosamente - Nunca dejare de agradecer a los grandes espíritus en poner en mi camino como mi primer novio, lo estimo mucho y por eso seguimos siendo amigos, es espléndido…–dejo de escuchar la rubia para planear como detener a esa Usui.

Anna era consciente de que si no terminaba con este discurso estarían toda la noche en la entrada de esa casa y perdiéndose de la fiesta, con gentiliza tapo la boca de Pilika con una mano, así consiguió que dejara de hablar; le sonrío gentilmente – Cálmate por unos minutos – la rubia con gentiliza deslizo la mano que estaba cubriendo la boca hacía la mejilla, la acaricio suavemente y escucho los suspiros de esa Usui; Pilika no podía moverse, prácticamente estaba hipnotizada por esa mujer, sentía las mejillas caliente pero el corazón era el que estaba latiendo como loco por esa caricia y por unos segundos un pensamiento se formuló que era "no la dejes ir", con esa frase que es dicha con mucho sentimiento y junto al deseo de inclinarse para besarla le revelo la verdad de su sentir, definitivamente confirmo lo que una vez reflexiono en una noche dentro de su propia habitación, que esto no solamente es hormonal y que prácticamente e inexplicablemente le ha entregado su corazón a esa mujer sin darse cuenta - Pilika, ¿estás bien? –

La Usui con gentiliza coloco su mano sobre la de Anna y la alejo lentamente de su rostro – No… no creo – y era cierto su sentir, prácticamente Pilika está loca por esa mujer y no sabía el porqué, tal vez sea por su fuerte personalidad que le pareció atractivo, tal vez fue su inteligencia o cualquier otro horrible pero romántico detalle, el amor es inexplicable pero es la respuesta del por qué a veces es dócil con ella.

\- Realmente no me interesa tu explicación – dijo desinteresadamente Anna.

\- ¿Explicación sobre de qué? – cuestiono Pilika.

\- Sobre Nichrom, Chocolove y tú, realmente no me importa su historia – Anna estaba muy extrañada ante esa falta de concentración de Pilika pero siguió diciéndole con voz fría y burlona - Solamente estaba jugando con ustedes – esas palabras junto con ese tonito malvadamente burlón irritaron a Pilika debido a que esa sexy rubia no le da importancia lo que le estaba contando, la confesión que le dio fue realmente intimo que ni siquiera sus amigos cercanos les ha dicho - Es divertido ponerlos incómodo y ver sus reacciones –

La Usui apretó las manos, ahí estaba la razón del porque está dudando en aceptar su sentir por esa mujer - Eres una maldita y con razón eres amiga de esa Señora, son iguales – ella sabía desde que conoció a su profesora que tenía algo que le irritaba y que por ende la hacía batallar en aceptarla completamente, esa irritabilidad le ayudaba de en vez en cuanto en desobedecer a su profesora - Todas las mujeres de tu clase son así de burlonas cuando les platican algo importante que involucran sentimientos, prácticamente no les importa los sentimientos de los demás solamente los suyos - dijo con tanto desdén que impresiono a su profesora - Detesto a tu tipo – la miro duramente, el rostro de Anna estaba seria por primera vez en la noche - Por eso odio… como yo puedo llegar a… - Pilika se puso triste a darse cuenta de su futuro cruel de su vida romántica que involucra a esa rubia - … ¡Arg!, ¡te detesto tanto! – señalo acusatoriamente a Anna que se veía que no comprendía ese arrebato de Pilika; respiro hondo para evitar otro arrebato - Hay que entrar – la Usui con desgano fue la primera en entrar a la casa, el sonido fuerte de la música la hizo calmarse.

Al momento de entrar a esa casa el ambiente de fiesta estaba a su nivel máximo, para Anna es muy increíble el nivel de entusiasmo de esos jóvenes a esa hora de madrugada, aun saltaban y bailaban al mismo tiempo bebiendo alcohol.

\- Me urge un maldito trago – sentencio Pilika mientras observaba a Anna y sin importarle camino a dirección de la cocina, en el trayecto sintió como la empujaron – Ten más cuidado –

\- Estamos en una fiesta salvaje, aquí ser cuidadoso es imposible – esa voz Pilika la reconocía perfectamente. – Pensé que hoy nos íbamos librar de tu presencia, Pili –

\- No me vuelvas decir 'Pili', Marion – esa joven rubia sonrío desafiante e hizo que la sangre de Pilika hirviera más de lo que ya está por culpa de su profesora - No ando de buen humor –

\- No me ha tocado un día en que estés de buen humor – dijo burlonamente Marion.

Pilika forzó una sonrisa al ver como los que estaban alrededor de ellas las veían con mucho entretenimiento, estaban esperando un buen show de parte de ellas - No me provoques – la Usui le había dicho a sus amigos que se comportaría pero lo más importante fue esa promesa que le hizo a Damuko en no meterse en problemas con esa Marion y eso haría aunque le costara trabajo.

\- ¿O qué? – Marion se acercó desafiantemente a Pilika, la Usui sabía las reglas de esta casa y sabía perfectamente que ya no debería pelear con esa chica de pandilla rival, pero el mal genio pedía sangre y se lo daría.

Pilika midió a su rival, no era la primera vez que van a pelear, noto que estaba en ventaja porque Marion lleva vestido y con un escote mientras que ella lleva jeans negros – O limpiare el piso con tu hermoso rostro, mi querida Marion, y así aprenderás no volver a provocarme –

Marion frunció las cejas por el disgusto – La que limpiara el piso con su rostro eres tu – y sin nada más que decir, se agarraron del cabello mientras el público gritaba con júbilo "Pelea, pelea, pelea", algunos gritaban apoyando a "Marion, tu puedes con ella" entre tanto otros voceaban "Pilika, es toda tuya, termina con ella"; esa pelea era el show y era seguro que todos hablarían de esto en la escuela.

Los gritos llegaron hasta la competencia de shorts de tequila donde Ren está perdiendo de modo humillante, van por la ronda 7 y Jeanne se ve fresca mientras que Ren anda desparramado en la mesa.

\- ¿Qué pasó con tu arrogancia, puntiagudo? – comento con diversión Jeanne a un balbuceante Ren.

\- ¿Qué demonios sucede allá? – cuestiono Horo que vio como parte del público de la competencia de bebidas se iban al pasillo.

\- Hay pelea de chicas – alguien entre la multitud le respondió, Horo como el resto de la banda ya se imaginaban quienes están peleando.

Peyote dejo el lado de Ren para ir al pasillo - Creo que ese es mi aviso que debo de detener a tu hermanita –

\- Adelante, Peyote – Horo dijo con cierto tono de vergüenza – Esa niña debe de aprender modales –

Peyote empujo a cualquiera que estuviera enfrente de él, consiguió llegar al lugar de la pelea, vio como Pilika tenía a Marion en el piso, rodo los ojos por fastidio pero al ver su jarrón de flores favoritos destrozados se puso enojado.

Sin delicadeza, agarro por la cintura a Pilika y la alejo de Marion – Pilika, basta – la chica se retorcía, era los efectos de la pelea.

\- Suéltame, Peyote – se retorcía, no dejaba de ver a Marion que se levantaba felizmente y estaba acercándose a ella - Ella empezó – la señalo.

\- Deja de moverte y te soltare – sentencio Peyote, cuando dejo de sacudirse la coloco el suelo - ¿Qué te pasa? –Pilika se cruzó de brazos como niña regañada - Saben cuál es la regla principal de esta casa – miro a Marion que era apoyada por Matilda y Kanna - Nada de pelea en mi casa, aquí solamente existe mi banda que son mis amigos, Ahora… tu – viendo a Marion – Discúlpate con Pilika – la Usui sonrió con soberbia pero el gusto duro poco – Y Pilika tú has lo mismo –

\- Pero yo no lo comencé – ahora fue el turno de Marion de sonreír a ver como Pilika actuaba infantil - Ella fue la que provoco –

\- Todos sabemos tu poca paciencia y tu intento vago de sopórtala – respondió seriamente Peyote a Pilika - Ahora discúlpense -

Marion con dificultad dijo lo siguiente – Lo siento - ahora le tocaba a Pilika.

\- No lo haré – le dio la espalda a Peyote y a Marion, el orgullo le impulsaba a Pilika reaccionar así.

Pero fue un error el girar porque tenía al frente a Anna que no estaba feliz – Pilika… –esa voz autoritaria la hacía querer rendirse ante ella con tanto placer y obedecer pero tenía que soportar a ese efecto.

\- Ella comenzó – reafirmo el argumento, Pilika tenía su orgullo y actualmente no estaba contenta con esa rubia que es igual de prepotente que esa Señora francesa.

Anna se acercó a su alumna, era consciente que esta disgustada con ella pero arreglara ese asunto ahora - Hazlo, Pilika – con sensualidad rodeo ese joven cuello, con las puntas de los dedos la acaricio el cuello; la Usui soltó un suave gemido. Anna no le importo dar un pequeño show al público así que se pegó más a Pilika - Pilika Usui, tienes que disculparte – el amor y las hormonas nunca es buena mezcla, y eso sabia Pilika porque ahora esa rubia la controla con tanta facilidad, está apunto de derretirse, por eso, abrazo la cintura de Anna para evitar derrumbarse.

\- No tienes autoridad aquí – hablo lentamente, tan cerca estaban sus rostros, sus labios estaban rozándose y eso la mando al paraíso a Pilika - Yo puedo hacer lo que quiero –

\- Yo también puedo hacer lo que quiero – susurro sensualmente - Como bailar contigo toda la noche si te disculpas con esa chica –

En esos momentos Pilika ya se olvidó del disgusto que tenía con su profesora, ahora solamente estaba caliente por esa mujer - ¿Eso sería como mi premio? –

Anna se alejó de rostro, desenvolvió ese cuello, miro detenidamente a Pilika, se mordió el labio inferior – Seria más un incentivo para que te comportes bien toda la noche y así puedas ganarte el verdadero premio –

\- ¿Cuál es el verdadero premio? -

Anna sonrío soberbiamente porque otra vez tiene en sus redes a su alumna y se ve contenta; se inclinó, y le susurró al oído - Tengo en mente un premio algo… movido que involucra una habitación, sábanas y mucho juego previo que te calentara - Anna le encanta provocar con este estilo perverso a sus presas porque así las enganchaba hasta tenerlos en el punto de ser sus esclavos, se alejó de Pilika y observo que estaba en shock - Mientras más rápido te disculpes, más cerca estas de tu verdadero premio – le dijo a la vez que le guiñaba, se colocó al lado de Pilika, la hizo girar para que viera tanto a Peyote y a Marion.

Todo lo que le dijo Anna hizo que Pilika sintiera algo cálido escurriendo de su nariz pero no le dio importancia - Discúlpame, Marion, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… ya no te molestare - repitió rápidamente ante el rostro preocupado de Peyote y de asombro de Marion - Vamos a bailar – volteo hacia Anna que tenía la boca abierta.

\- Pilika, espera… - Pilika agarro la mano de Anna ignorando sus protestas, la rubia se ponía dura para no avanzar – Espera un momento -

\- ¡Oh, por todos los grandes espíritus, Pilika, tu nariz está sangrando! – Pilika dejo de tirar de Anna al escuchar esa voz que es muy familiar para ella.

\- ¡Damuko, es bueno verte! – dijo sonriente la chica Usui.

* * *

Hola, mundo y gracias por seguir leyendo este fic que he decidido subir de temperatura.

Gracias a sus palabras: Annasak2, Guest y Guest.

Sé que debería actualizar más seguido pero el tiempo es oro. Hoy es un día especial por eso actualice.

Gracias por seguir al pendiente de este fic y en un futuro pronto actualizare mis otros fics, es hora de terminarlos. XD

Y un adelantado ¡Feliz san Valentín!

 **Amor &paz.**


	21. Chapter 21

\- Ay mi Pilika… – Damuko con delicadeza examinaba la nariz a su amiga - Mi querida Pilika – le agarro con ambas manos ese angelical rostro, la sangre no quería parar así que tuvo que hacer presión en el tabique de la nariz acompañándolo con un torniquete de papel de baño y con eso taponeo esa nariz para que absorbiera toda la sangre después hizo que Pilika bajara el rostro - ¿Quién te golpeo para que sangres como si fueras el mismísimo rio Nilo? –

\- Nadie me dio un golpe – dijo con vergüenza la Usui, lo bueno que tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante porque así evitaba que su amiga viera lo tan sonrojada que esta.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué sangras?, dudo que te rasques frecuentemente la nariz para sangrar de este modo – Damuko no comprendía esa reacción, sabía que Pilika no tenía esa manía como también sabía que no sufría ninguna enfermedad que la altera de esa manera, la única alternativa es que algo o específicamente alguien altero su presión - Esa mujer rubia te altero tanto con su coqueteo que provoco tu hemorragia nasal –

Levanto el rostro - ¿Qué? ¡No digas tonterías! – Pilika con voz indignada y una mirada matadora quería verse peligrosa pero el tener taponeado la nariz hacía reír a Damuko porque se veía tan peligro como un oso de peluche; la Usui ignoro la risa de su amiga y siguió hablando - Las reacciones del cuerpo humanos son misteriosas -

\- Si, lo que digas –Damuko le quito lentamente los tapones de la nariz y lo tiraba en el cesto de la basura, la tomo de la barbilla para examinar que la hemorragia que aun salía un poco y por eso le volvió a poner otros tapones de papel - Te comportaste como si fueras inexperta, te comportas como si aún estuvieras en la pubertad y lo digo debido a que no aguantaste la presión de un coqueteo – giro para agarrar la toalla que es para el secado de las manos, mojo la toalla y comenzó a limpiar el rostro de su amiga - Y esta es tu sangre lujuriosa - le mostro la toalla que estaba levemente manchada - Ella te subió tanto la temperatura hasta el punto de provocar el sangrado – empezó a reírse – Esto es tan ridículo -

Pilika se cruzó de brazos - Nadie me subió la temperatura – tenía un lindo puchero, se dejó limpiar el rostro hasta que vio como Damuko lavaba esa toalla en el lavamanos - Damuko – su amiga giro a verla, hasta este momento realmente se sintió bien tener una agradable compañía femenina - Me alegra de verte aquí – le sonrió - ¿Cómo te enteraste de la fiesta? –

Damuko se recargo en el lavamanos - Tu muy bien sabes que en el barrio todos se enteran cuando hay fiesta en la casa de Peyote – se acercó a la Usui para quitarle esos tapones de la nariz, se alegró que por fin se detuvo el sangrado - ¿Quién es ella? –Pilika abrió ligeramente la boca, hasta este momento se dio cuenta que no le ha platicado a su amiga sobre esa endemoniada y sexy profesora que la trae loca – Así que es esa la famosa profesora de física que tiene a todos embobado en tu escuela – esa afirmación en tono pensativa llamo la atención de la Usui.

\- Sí pero ¿tú como sabes?– Pilika dudaba que su hermano le haya contado, conoce a su hermano y es muy celoso a la hora de contar sobre sus gustos.

Damuko frunció el ceño - Eres una mala amiga por no contarme sobre esa mujer – se giró para verse en el espejo – Ahora comprendo el por qué Horo horo me tiene abandonada – Pilika se sentía mal por ese hecho tan verdadero, su hermano a veces es muy patán con Damuko.

\- Él es un mal novio –

\- Y tu una mala amiga – contraataco rápidamente y sin piedad esa pelinegra que en ese momento estaba algo enojada con Pilika.

La peli celeste se rasco la mejilla tímidamente - Pero él es tu pareja… tal vez no oficial pero se corresponden, él debe ser el castigado con tu enojo y no… - la mirada dura que Damuko le dedicaba le exigía que dejara poner pretexto ante su falta a la promesa que le hizo y consistía en: siempre avisar cuando una chica dejaba bobo a su hermano; soltando un largo y pesado suspiro hablo - Sí, ella es mi profesora Anna Kyoyama, imparte la materia de Física – se miraron entre ellas - Pero ¿tú como lo sabes? – volvió a preguntar.

\- Ahora ya comprendo porque tanta fascinación por ella –Damuko se cruzó de brazos y camino hacia la puerta de modo reflexiva. – Es una gran rival -

\- ¿Comprendes? ¿Rival? ¿Ya sabias de ella? – con voz tímida hablo la Usui.

\- Claro que sé de ella, como novia una reconoce cuando el novio babea por alguien – Damuko lo dijo con tanto orgullo, a veces Pilika se sentía desorientada cuando su amiga nombraba como novio a su hermano o cuando Horo también le dice novia, era muy extraño la relación de ese par porque había noches en que podías ver a Damuko salía con otros chicos también hacia lo mismo Horo, tanto su amiga y hermano no se atrevían a dar ese paso en hacerse oficial como pareja a pesar que todo el barrio reconocían que son el uno para el otro, por eso era muy confuso; la pelinegra giro la perrilla de la puerta completamente, abrió la puerta, volteo el rostro y tenía una sonrisa cariñosa que le dedicaba a Pilika. - Ese tipo de noticias vuelan y nunca se detienen – agarro la mano de la Usui mientras le guiñaba.

Al momento de salir estaba sonando la canción the Pussycat Dolls 'Whatcha Think About That', con un ritmo pegajoso.

\- Es un patán mi hermano – comento Pilika mientras iba atrás de su amiga y le apretaba la mano de modo consolador.

Damuko asintió lentamente, caminaron hasta esa mesa que contenía todas las bebidas alcohólicas, le dio una lata de cerveza a Pilika y agarro una para sí - Es un gran patán pero lo quiero y es excelente en la cama –sonrío burlonamente al ver como Pilika se atragantaba con el líquido. - Ahora sabes porque le perdono sus idioteces -

\- Eso fue exceso de información – se limpió la cerveza que se le escurría de la barbilla.

Damuko sonrío seductoramente mientras observaba a lo lejos como Horo platicaba con un borracho y terco Ren - Tu hermano sabe moverse en la cama – amplio la sonrisa a ver como hacia berrinche Pilika al escuchar sus palabras y por eso siguió hablando de ese tema - Me lo recompensa con intensos orgasmos –

\- Arg!, Dios, Damuko! – Grito asqueada la Usui y no le importo dejar caer la cerveza al momento de agarrar por los hombros a su burlona amiga - Yo no quiero saber que esa sabandija te saca intensos orgasmos –

Damuko se lamio lentamente los labios y se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Pilika, en tono sutil pero seductor dijo en voz baja - Sus manos y su boca hacen maravillas, ufff… y no debo olvidar como mueve su cintura a la hora de…–

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Ten piedad de mí! ¡Definitivamente hoy mataste mi deseo sexual con esos detalles! - interrumpió ferozmente. - ¡Tendré que ir con un loquero! -

\- Uyy…Pilika, es una lástima, pensé que una vez que iniciaras tu vida sexual serias tan buena como tu hermano – Damuko siempre le gustaba molestar a Pilika de este modo -Apuesto que serás tan buena con la boca como es tu hermano a la hora de hacerme sexo oral -

Pilika tapo la boca de su amiga - Te juro que voy a vomitar si sigues mencionando las destrezas sexuales de mi hermano – lentamente quito la mano de esa boca, Damuko sonreía burlonamente.

\- Es tu castigo por no avisarme de lo tan sexy que es la profesora de Física – señalo a la mujer que está platicando con Peyote y que curiosamente no estaba muy lejos de Horo que ahora platicaba con Lyserg y Manta mientras que Ren seguía competiendo con esa linda mujer peli plateada que estaba acompañada de otra de igual de hermosa pero con cabello rosa, esas mujeres son muy atractivas - Comprendo porque se ha distraído y también comprendo la emoción a la hora de describírmela -

\- ¿Quién te la describió? –

\- Ren, Lyserg y Chocolove – contesto fácilmente Damuko - Justamente esta noche cuando llegue a la fiesta –

\- No te veo enojada como cualquier novia normal estaría –dijo suavemente, Pilika le encanto ver el rostro de Damuko se iluminaba cuando la nombra 'novia'.

\- La verdad si estoy enojada, por supuesto que le voy reclamar, ya sabes, hacer mi dramático show de novia celosa y hacerle la vida de cuadrito a tu hermano pero… - Pilika no perdió el detalle como su amiga examinaba a la rubia - Pero al verla, se me quitaron esas ganas, hasta yo me olvidaría de mi novio, es más ¿Qué novio? ¿Quién es Horo horo? – Empezó a reír Damuko también lo hizo la Usui – Ella es el tipo de mujeres con quien con gusto le puedes ser infiel a tu pareja por una noche o… por varias – Pilika observaba como Damuko tenía una mirada intensa sobre la profesora y sintió algo de celos pero se controló - Sabes, mi querida Pili, con ella si me atrevería a 'experimentar' –

\- No conocía tu lado lujurioso amiga – la Usui se preparó un bebida de tequila con soda porque realmente lo necesitaba para calmar los celos.

\- Cada día se aprende de los gustos de las amigas – alzo la lata de cerveza – Y su lado perverso - Pilika lo choco con el vaso rojo.

\- Salud por eso – dijo juguetonamente la Usui.

Comenzaron una plática pendiente sobre cómo es esa profesora y como le iba en la escuela, después cambiaron de tema, un tema muy importante que involucra que Pilika ha tenido acercamientos con la banda de Ryu que es rival directo de Chocolove, Damuko como buena amiga está preocupada de que vuelva a la vieja vida criminal pero rápidamente se relaja al escuchar a Pilika decir: no volvería a caer en ese tipo de trabajo.

Anna estaba muy entretenida poniéndose al tanto con su antiguo compañero de escuela -Así que tú eres el famoso Peyote - noto como su ex compañero se sonrojaba - Ahora ¿Por qué te haces llamar así?, se me hace algo ridículo ese apodo –

Peyote no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, sabía que Anna lo iba a criticar - Como le dije a Jeanne, Peyote tiene más feeling – se acercó lentamente la cerveza y dijo fuertemente -Les gusta a mis seguidores –

\- Pues tienen mal gusto – la rubia desvío la mirada a la competencia, Jeanne la veía entera mientras que Ren parecía que en cualquier momento va caer o vomitar – Creo que deberías preparar una cubeta para ese niño –

Peyote se rasco la nuca – Tienes razón – sin más llamo con ademanes a uno de sus subordinados – Trae una cubeta pero rápido - ese chico fue a cumplir esa orden, Peyote se acercó a la mesa de competencia, Anna lo acompañaba.

Pilika se mordió el labio inferior al ver el caminar sensual de su profesora, casi gemía al verla y ese gesto no se lo perdió Damuko que dejo de platicarle sobre cómo le fue en la semana, se quedó sonriendo al ver como su amiga babeaba por esa rubia. – Cuidado, Pili –dijo suavemente cerca del oído de su amiga.

\- ¿Con qué? –

\- Con resbalar con tu propia saliva – estallo en carcajada Damuko al ver el sonrojo de su amiga. – Esa mujer te tiene mal –Pilika dio un largo suspiro para después abrir una lata de cerveza, la bebió rápidamente para tragarse la vergüenza de que su amiga la viera en ese estado de estupidez.

Entre tanto en la mesa de competencia.

\- Es momento que te rindas, Ren – dijo Peyote al muy borracho chino que estaba abrazando la cubeta.

\- ¡N… nunca!, ¡los Taos nunca se rinden! – con mucha dificultada hablo él. Horo se reía del estado patético de su amigo-enemigo, Manta al igual que Lyserg estaban preocupados.

\- No es malo admitir una derrota, Tao– comento Anna con sutileza que hizo que Ren como los chicos se quedaran maravillados por ese tono de voz.

\- ¿Tao? ¿Por qué se me hace conocido ese nombre? – se preguntaba Jeanne pensativamente mientras bebía tequila.

\- Te suena conocido debido a su hermana – la francesa giro a ver a Tamao que la estaba sonriendo – Jun Tao ¿la recuerdas? -

Casi se ahoga la francesa con el tequila, deja el vasito en la mesa, se dio un tiempo para recuperarse - Ohhh… ¿ella es familiar de ese niño? – Tamao asintió como respuesta, Jeanne sonrío divertidamente a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos - Mmmm… ¿Cómo estará ella?, ¿debería llamarla?-

\- No la llames, ella te dijo claramente que no tenía tiempo para tus… – Tamao se inclinó, suspiro al oído de su amiga y dijo en tono sensual – Juegos – ese es un código entre ellas cuando hablan de sexo.

Jeanne se levantó del asiento y vio intensamente a su amiga – Tú sabes muy bien que… es mi punto débil que me hablen muy cerca de mi oído –

La pelirrosa sonrío coquetamente – Lo sé –hizo una breve pausa - Sé que eso te pone algo excitada – le dijo mientras le guiño seductoramente mientras bebía vodka.

La francesa analizo la actitud de su amiga y lo supo rápidamente – Creo que has bebido demasiado – intento quitarle pero Tamao lo alejo para tiempo después beberse todo el contenido.

Tamao dejo el vaso en la mesa y con una sutiliza gatuna coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de esa francesa, Jeanne estaba atenta a esos elegantes movimientos como esa mirada depredadora que le quita el aliento - No he bebido demasiado – su tono infantil y seductor atrapo a Jeanne, así es como atrapa a sus presas esa mujer gentil, primero es infantil y poco a poco se vuelve seductora hasta el punto que hagas lo que ella desee, abrazo a su presa y Jeanne automáticamente enredo sus brazos en esa cintura, sentía como esas manos le acariciaban la espalda de modo provocador y le arranco suspiros, poco a poco Tamao la está calentando – Tú has bebido demasiado – le sonrío tan encantadora que casi la está convenciendo pero tiene que aguantar las tácticas de su amiga - Ya deja de jugar con ese mocoso de Tao y juega seriamente conmigo – exigió suavemente - Él perdió, tu ganaste así que déjame darte tu premio – su amiga pelirrosa sabe que el otro punto débil de Jeanne es que la halaguen.

Entre amigas conocían sus tácticas, respiro profundamente la francesa y con delicadeza deshizo su agarre de esa cintura y agarro esos brazos travieso de Tamao, la abrazo de costado - Te sugiero que explores entre las personas y te aseguro que encontraras alguien digno para tus perversas actividades – se mordió el labio por ansiedad de querer que Tamao aceptara la sugerencia para así evitar en seguir siendo la presa de su amiga pero en esta ocasión la suerte no estaba de lado de Jeanne, supo que Tamao no acepto cuándo ella se giró y la abrazo por la cintura – Encuentra alguien que cumpla tus necesidades – sintió el aliento de su amiga en el cuello como también sus labios.

\- Solamente hay adolescentes que seguramente son precoces – Jeanne cerro los ojos complacida de escuchar las palabras mordaces de su amiga, hasta podía decir que la calentó - Yo quiero alguien a mi nivel de experiencia – murmuró seductoramente Tamao y después le dio un beso largo en el punto de unión del cuello y hombro, por causa de la humedad que dejo sobre esa piel suave y junto con ese cálido suspiro que salió de la boca de Tamao le mando delicioso escalofríos a Jeanne - Y las únicas que están a mi altura de mis exigencias son tú y Anna –

Maiden encontró fuerza para enfocarse y no caer en la lujuria que la llevaría aprovecharse de su amiga - También está Ramiro, él te dio buenos tiempos cuando estaban juntos –

\- Él es pasado –sintió como el agarre de Tamao aumento en su cintura, dejo de ocultar el rostro en el hombro de Jeanne, acerco sus labios - Juguemos en la cama de Ramiro como en los viejos tiempos, eso siempre te excito – Jeanne no podía negarlo porque era cierto porque es una adicta a lo prohibido y lo perverso.

Tamao acerco más sus labios, Jeanne estaba atrapada y murmuró - Oh, grandes espíritus dame fuerza – de repente la imagen de un adolescente torpe, rubio, con corte de hongo y enano apareció en su mente - Porque no juegas con ese enano – trono los dedos - ¿Cómo se llama? – hablo de modo apurado sobre los labios de su amiga.

\- ¿Hablas de Manta? – Tamao alejo sus labios y miro con extrañeza a Jeanne después miro a ese enano adolescente que estaba sonrojado - ¡¿Él?! ¿Enserio?- señalo con indignación a su joven estudiante porque ella no quería adolescentes que no saben satisfacer a una mujer de su categoría.

\- Si, ese pendejo adolescente – Jeanne también lo señalo y grito ese insulto que hizo que Manta frunciera el ceño.

\- Es lindo pero… – comento Tamao mientras dejaba de abrazar a su amiga y se cruzaba de brazos, examino a Manta – No creo que aguante mi ritmo – Maiden aprovecho que su amiga esta distraída para ir a sentarse en la mesa de competencia de tequila para seguir pateándole el trasero a ese adolescente pero al ver como estaba ese chico vomitando ferozmente en esa cubeta y que al lado tenia a Peyote junto con Anna, ahí dudo que seguirían compitiendo.

\- ¡No seas aburrida, Jeanne! – Tamamura estaba enojada por como su amiga está ignorando sus deseos - ¡Te exijo que me toques! – sin más se sentó sobre una estática Jeanne que no se podía creer el tono berrinchudo y necesitado de Tamao.

Al escuchar la exigencia de Tamao, la rubia se empezó a reír y le dio su vaso a Peyote – Ese es mi señal de ir ayudar a Jeanne – se alejó de Ren, Peyote rápidamente se acercó a Anna.

\- Pensé que el alcohol ya no la seguía poniendo cachonda – le susurro.

Anna volteo a verlo y lo miro detenidamente, no podía decirle que Tamao le mintió porque en ese tiempo él la estaba engañando, su amiga estaba herida y quería, más bien, exigía venganza y fue ahí donde entra Jeanne e ideo un plan que le dolería a Peyote; el plan consistía en siempre vestir provocativamente, el seducirlo cada vez que podía pero siempre negarle todo contacto sexual y amoroso, cuando salían de fiestas los cuatro, Tamao bebía mucho solamente para hacerle ver a Peyote que era real pero en el fondo hervía de la excitación, fueron noches calurosas en que se aguantó ese deseo tremendo o cuando no podía contenerse se desahogaba con Jeanne teniendo sexo salvaje tiempo después Tamao tuvo el valor de romper con Peyote - Aun le afecta – dijo al final Anna, ya no era necesario seguir con la mentira.

\- ¿Por qué ella me mitio? -

\- No lo sé – la verdad es que sí lo sabía Anna - Ese tema lo platicas con ella ¿ok? – la rubia giró y lo miro seriamente - Para tu alivio ella solamente se acuesta con personas de su total confianza y fidelidad – esas palabras son dardos venosos para Peyote debido a que él no cumplió la regla en ser fiel a su compañera.

\- Hay que seguir con la competencia – Jeanne suplico, tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea Tamao sentada sobre sus piernas, abrazando su cuello y regándole besitos en la mejilla – Tamao, compórtate – le pido amablemente, veía de reojo al público, pero su amiga al parecer no le importaba y empezaba a besar su cuello – Le prometí a Anna que no volvería a jugar contigo – le susurro entre gemido debido como esa pelirrosa atrapo su lóbulo entre sus labios y lo chupaba.

\- A mí no me interesa lo que le prometiste a nuestra amiga – sentencio sensualmente – Eres mía esta noche quieras o no – esa voz tan lleno de demanda y deseo derritió a la francesa hasta el punto de soltar un jadeo.

\- Deja en paz a Jeanne, Tamao – el tono serio pero que tiene un toque burlón por parte de la rubia le genero alivio a la francesa pero ese alivio se fue al momento de sentir como su amiga profanaba sensualmente la oreja chupándola – Esto es tan hilarante – dijo Anna al ver como Jeanne estaba nerviosa. – Tu, Jeanne, la devoradora de hombre salvajes y mujeres seductora se pone tan sumisa con alguien tan tierna como Tamao –empezó a reír.

La rubia aguanto la mirada de odio de esa francesa le lanzo - Sabes muy bien cuál es su verdadera naturaleza – hizo una pausa Jeanne a causa de los labios de Tamao que está ahora otra vez en el cuello - Ella es tan perversa que nos gana – le comento suavemente mientras intentaba controlar a esa empalagosa y seductora mujer, le hirvió la sangre al notar como Anna seguía riéndose por la situación - Y deja de reírte, no todas manejamos tan bien esta situación como tú –

Dejo de reírse la rubia y contesto tranquilamente - Cierto – observo como andaba Tamao, se acercó lentamente, coloco una mano en la espalda baja y eso hizo que Tamao girara para verla - ¿Qué hay de mí, Tamao? – con actitud de coqueteo cuestiono, se mordió el labio inferior y suspiro - ¿No quieres divertirte conmigo? -

\- Si quiero, tu siempre eres mi primera opción pero tú tienes otro objetivo esta noche – dijo seriamente la pelirrosa mientras señalaba con un movimiento de cabeza donde estaba Pilika, una Usui que la miraba con mucha intensidad, Anna sonrío porque se dio cuenta que esa chiquilla está deseosa, la rubia pensó que debería hacer un show para calentar más a esa joven adolescente – Por ella creo que no quieras jugar conmigo así que quiero a Jeanne – la voz suave de Tamao la hizo dejar ver a Pilika.

\- Genial, simplemente genial – la agresiva interrupción de una indignada Jeanne hablo, una de sus manos se colocó en la barbilla de Tamao - ¡Ahora resulta que soy plato de segunda mesa!, ¿en serio, Tamao?, ¿Anna primero que yo?, conmigo tuviste tu primera vez con una mujer ¿Es realmente y malditamente enserio que me dejas de lado? – el tono dramático divertía más a Anna - ¡Eso realmente me ofende! –

Anna rodo los ojos y subió la mano de la espalda hasta la nuca de Tamao para empujar su rostro, ese acto hizo que sus amigas estuvieran besándose, y como consecuencia dejo de escuchar las quejas dramáticas de Jeanne.

Jeanne beso furiosamente a Tamao, le mordió el labio y eso hizo que la pelirrosa se alejara - ¿Por qué tanta agresividad? –

\- No lo sé, tú dime, soy tu plato de segunda mesa o pregúntale a Anna, al parecer ella es tu favorita – el tono irritado en que hablo de en vez de enojar a Tamao la hizo sonreír complacida.

\- Me gusta tu agresividad - Jeanne alzo una ceja, Tamao acerco sus labios otra vez – Nos vamos a divertir mucho – susurro antes de volver a besar apasionadamente a esa peli plateada que gimió por ese salvajismo.

Jeanne se arrepintió de morderla porque solamente la alentó a seguir con su idea de tener sexo con ella, mantuvo los labios estáticos – _Tengo que aguantar, no puedo romper mi promesa_ – se repetía mentalmente mientras veía a Anna, ésta le gesticulara que le siguiera el juego a Tamao y por eso tomo el rostro de la pelirrosa para corresponderle en el beso.

Anna le encanta ver esta escena como Tamao domina a un Jeanne furiosa, nota como las manos de la francesa están ahora en las piernas de Tamamura y van subiendo, la rubia sabe que es necesario terminar con esto antes que sus amigas hagan un show lésbico xxx para un grupo de adolescentes.

Empezó a actuar, volvió a colocar la mano en la espalda de Tamao, le dio leves caricias que hicieron que se detuviera, acerco su rostro al oído de esa pelirrosa – Tamao, yo me también deseo divertirme contigo – le dijo en un tono provocador y con fingida necesidad que siempre hacia efecto en Tamao - Y con Jeanne – suspiro, acerco sus labios al lóbulo para darle un besito - Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestra última interacción – la mano que estaba en la espalda subió hasta el cuello y le dio leves masajes en modo circular - Qué te parece si mejor guardas esa energía para la habitación - Jeanne que estaba recuperando el aliento no perdía a detalle la petición de Anna - Solamente aguanta hasta que atrape a mí presa y una vez hecho eso nos vamos al departamento a jugar como a ti te gusta - Tamao asintió afirmativamente y con eso se ganó un besito en la frente por parte de esa rubia - Buena niña – Anna se alejó y sonrío tiernamente a Tamao - Ahora, levántate de mí patética amiga – Jeanne no le agrado ese comentario burlón y venenoso de esa rubia, Tamao no quería levantarse porque estaba muy cómoda con el calor de Jeanne pero tuvo que hacerlo pero antes le dio un último beso sobre los labios que fue bien recibido.

Una vez libre Jeanne también se levantó, se arregló el vestido pero no se libró que Tamao le abrazara del brazo derecho, aún con ese abrazo se acercó a Anna – Gracias por controlar la situación y no vuelvas a decirme 'patética' -

\- Así te comportaste –arremetió fácilmente esa rubia que estaba agarrando esa botella de tequila que sobraba de la competencia.

\- Hice todo lo que pude, ella me agarro con la guardia baja… y… y… - no podía ella continua debido a que Tamao le pareció apropiado besarle el cuello y darle suaves succiones, le sorprendía esa habilidad, soltó un suave gemido - Haz algo –

Anna al ver como andaba Jeanne con una muy pegada Tamao en su cuello comprendió esas últimas palabras - Si no la dejas de hostigarla no hay diversión entre nosotras, Tamao, ¿entendido? - la pelirrosa a regañadientes se alejó de Jeanne y se cruzó de brazos para controlarse - ¿Feliz? –

\- Yo feliz y tu seguramente estas excitada -

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? –

\- Te conozco – le comento con una sonrisa arrogante la francesa - Te excita tener el control de todo como también ver como todos obedecen a ti sin dudar -

Anna simplemente bebió de la botella después sonrío para después decir sin interés - Lo que sea, ahora se tienen que comportar porque hay adolescentes - agarro unos vasos vacíos y les sirvió a sus amigas - Como Jeanne gano, es hora de celebrar tu victoria –

\- ¡Si! –dijeron tan entusiastamente Tamao y Jeanne al mismo tiempo mientras que Ren se levantaba del asiento de modo torpe.

\- No, ella no… gano – con lentitud dijo él entre tanto Peyote lo sostenía por la espalda.

\- Cállate y acéptalo – dijo seriamente Anna mientras señalaba a Tao.

\- Hora del baile – comento Tamao con alegría, agarro la mano de Jeanne.

En esos instantes Anna recordó algo - ¿Quién iba ser tu acompañante toda la noche? – le pregunto a Jeanne.

Jeanne lo había dicho en tono de broma que tendrían como acompañantes a ese trio de adolescentes, no creyó que Anna lo tomaría en serio - Ese niño azul – lo señalo.

\- Horo horo y Manta ¡venga, ahora mismo! – Anna los llamo fuerte y claro, ellos se irguieron y fueron estar enfrente de su maestra. Entre tanto Tamao y Jeanne se miraron entre ellas como tratando de decirse '¿ _Qué tendrá en mente Anna?_ ' - ¿Qué parte de 'tendrán la dicha de ser nuestros acompañantes durante toda esta noche y que bailaremos solamente ustedes' no entendieron? – Manta iba a responder pero mejor opto por callar.

En cambio, Horo horo dijo – Pensé que era solamente una excusa de su parte para hacernos entrar a la fiesta –

\- Era cierto – el murmureo de Jeanne obtuvo como respuesta el ceño fruncido de Anna.

Anna relajo el ceño - Falta alguien – se lamió lentamente los labios, ella sabe quién falta, hasta lo hizo intencional el dejar al último a esa chiquilla debido a que ella es su platillo fuerte para esta noche y hay que darle el trato que merece - Pilika Usui – volteo todo el cuerpo hasta donde estaba Pilika junto con esa pelinegra - Usted también señorita, la quiero conmigo toda la noche –al ver como Pilika estaba con la boca abierta, quieta y probablemente no respiraba, no le preocupa porque siempre esa chiquilla reacciona así, Anna se animó a caminar hacia ella con una cadencia sensual que hizo que el cuerpo de la Usui aumentara de calor y que volviera a respirar pesadamente, en ese punto Anna estaba harta de irse por las ramas ahora va ser directa, abrazo por el cuello a su estudiante y en tono provocador le hablo - ¿No es lo que quieres? – en estos momentos, con estas palabras y sus acciones ya daba a entender a sus amigas que ira con todo con esa chiquilla hasta tenerla en la cama - ¿No quieres pasar toda la noche conmigo, cuerpo con cuerpo? – le susurro sobre los labios.

\- Oh, maldición – gesticulo Pilika nerviosamente, tenía los brazos a los lados como dando a entender que está bajo control y que ese fatal acercamiento no le está haciendo hervir sus hormonas.

-Por los grandes espíritus, controla tus hormonas, ¡resiste, amiga! – escucho la voz de apoyo de Damuko y eso le dio el valor de resistir, no iba ser un juguete a pesar que cualquier posibilidad de estar junto a la mujer le genera alegría a su joven corazón enamorado, Pilika tiene orgullo y espera mantenerlo.

\- No la escuches – esa voz seductora y peligrosa que le promete diversión salvaje le hace imaginar a Pilika que Anna es una diablesca que quiere su alma y Damuko su ángel que la protege - Deja de controlar tus hormonas por esta noche – y definitivamente es un diablo esa rubia pero específicamente sería un succubus por su belleza incandescente - Y si haces lo que te digo, te aseguro que te divertirás mucho conmigo –

* * *

Hola, a todos y todas.

Después de un tiempo volví con este fic. Es corto el capítulo y disculpen si ven una falta de ortografía pero quería subir este capítulo.

Este capítulo fue difícil porque me debatía si dejar con la escena de Jeanne con Tamao XD son algo... las que tienen amigas que se comportan así me comprenderán.

Estos capítulos son un disfrutes para mi gusto por las mujeres, así me gustan, de fatal, perras y tan seductoras que se vuelven adictivas.

Definitivamente el tiempo de juegos se está terminando, ahora Anna se pondrá seria. No se preocupen si saldara Yoh y tendrá sus cosas jajajaja.

Serán así de extensión el próximo capítulo porque será más candente. ¿Alguien dijo diversión entre amigas? Jajajajaja

Saludos a todos.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

\- Por los grandes espíritus, controla tus hormonas, ¡resiste, amiga! – escucho la voz de apoyo de Damuko y eso le dio el valor de resistir, no iba ser un juguete a pesar de que cualquier posibilidad de estar junto a la mujer le genera alegría a su joven corazón enamorado, Pilika tiene orgullo y espera mantenerlo.

\- No la escuches – esa voz seductora y peligrosa que le promete diversión salvaje le hace imaginar a Pilika que Anna es una diablesca que quiere su alma y Damuko su ángel que la protege - Deja de controlar tus hormonas por esta noche – y definitivamente es un diablo esa rubia pero específicamente sería un succubus por su belleza incandescente - Y si haces lo que te digo, te aseguro que te divertirás mucho conmigo –

Damuko supo que esa rubia tiene una energía tan atrayente, esa postura sensual junto con esos movimientos tan elegantes, es claro que esa mujer tiene una gran experiencia en seducir, no sólo a Pilika la está seduciendo sino que también a todo público que la escucha y ve, la pelinegra también quiere divertirse con esa rubia. Cuanto daría para estar en esos brazos pero no, sacudió la cabeza y tenía que ayudar a su amiga a salir de esta a pesar que no le guste que la saque de ese deleite coquetería, sin embargo, Pilika no puede ser el juguete de esa mujer, su amiga debe ser respetada.

Rezo a los grandes espíritus que su amiga saliera de ese trance sexual por si sola pero al ver como esta tan atrapada, sabía que tiene que intervenir pero ¿Cómo? Y en ese momento recordó algo importante, se dio un golpecito en la frente - También soy mujer y tal vez, solo tal vez si me pongo en esa actitud seductora pueda salvar a mi amiga –dio rápidos respiros - Esto será divertido y extraño a la vez – se dijo mientras con lentitud sensual dio dos pasos para estar cerca de su mejor amiga, noto como esa rubia la miro de reojo, Damuko sonrió tan cálidamente con un toque de coquetería, se animó en posar una mano en la cadera de la Usui, se atrevió en soltar un sensual suspiro que hizo cosquilla en el cuello de su amiga - Lo siento pero…- la voz baja de Damuko hizo que Pilika parpadeara, frunciera el ceño y giro el rostro para ver a su amiga con mucha curiosidad debido a que ese tono atrayente y seductor solamente le ha escuchado decir su amiga hacia a su hermano cuando están en modo erótico - Hay una tradición que tenemos y consiste en que cada fiesta se divierte conmigo… ¿verdad, Pili? – le guiño, Anna frunció el ceño pero después se relajó para sonreír juguetona, casi desarma a Damuko pero tenía que ser fuerte por su idiota amiga.

\- ¿Quieres ir con ella? – la rubia libero el cuello para limitarse en acomodarle un mecho del cabello a Pilika.

La peli celeste suspiro y eso hizo que Damuko actuara rápidamente, alejo la mano de esa rubia del cabello de su amiga - Ella no quiere nada contigo – y con lentitud obligo a que Pilika se separara de esos brazos - Vamos, Pilika –la tomo de la mano y caminaron lentamente - Me urge contarte algo – anuncio con fingido entusiasmo, se perdieron rápidamente entre la multitud.

Jeanne se acercó a Anna junto con una Tamao que aún le abrazaba del brazo y podía sentir como su extremidad se hundía entre ese par de senos, dejo de poner atención a esa suavidad y se concentró en su rubia – Se te escapo – vio esa hermosa sonrisa depredadora de la rubia que le hizo entender algo – Las dejaste escapar a propósito – Anna se cruzó de brazos y sonrío – Ya termina con la cacería –

\- Estoy en eso, prácticamente estamos en la fase final - agarro el brazo libre de Jeanne para dirigirla a la pista de baile - Y que consiste en… -

Maiden noto a donde la llevaba - Hora de colocar la carnada – Anna asintió.

-Es hora de bailar como si fueramos la misma lujuria hecho mujeres – se acercó tanto a la francesa – Seremos tan provocativas que prácticamente todos se lanzaran con nosotras – soltó ese brazo para enrollar sus brazos en el cuello de Jeanne para acercar ese rostro y comenzar a rosar sus labios con los de la francesa.

Jeanne sonrío perversamente – Hora de besos y bailes ardientes – la rubia le guiño.

\- Te daré permiso de propasarte un poco conmigo – Anna lo dijo tan sexy que hizo que Jeanne solamente respondiera con un atrevido beso.

Un beso húmedo que empezó lento, el dominio lo tenía Anna que atrapaba el labio inferior de Jeanne entre los dientes para después succionarlo agresivamente y ese atrevimiento hizo jadear a Jeanne como también el contraatacar con una ligera mordida en el labio superior de Anna, no cerraron los ojos, sus miradas había diversión y desafío puro, por breves segundos tanto Anna y Jeanne observaban de reojo como la gente que estaba alrededor suyo no solamente las miraban asombradas sino que también estaban excitados.

Maiden con el brazo libre y con la declaratoria de Anna en dejarla prácticamente campo libre, bajo lentamente su mano a la cintura para pegarla más y después suavemente paso su mano a esa curva del trasero para dejarla ahí. Sintió como su amiga soltó un leve gruñido cuando le apretó el trasero.

Anna se alejó levemente del beso – Jeanne – la reprendió suavemente porque sabe que cuando le aprietan así el trasero se le sube la temperatura rápidamente.

\- Tienes lindo trasero - la peli plateada renovó el beso como mucha urgencia.

Anna que por fortuna aun podía controlar sus hormonas a diferencia de Jeanne, fue consciente que tenía enfrente de ellas a sus alumnos, por esa razón se preguntó ¿Por qué no darles un espectáculo de calidad?, ahí fue cuando su lengua salió a divertirse dentro de la boca de Jeanne. La francesa gimió ante esa lengua que provocaba la suya de modo sensual, la lengua de la rubia la trataba con mucha delicadeza que siempre la vuelve loca.

\- Anna, no es justo –la voz berrinchuda de Tamao hizo que ambas la vieran pero sin dejar de besarse, se habían olvidado de su amiga borracha, Jeanne pensó que se veía tierna al hacer berrinche, en cambio, Anna solamente la incito a seguir besando a Jeanne para fastidiar a Tamao - Déjala y mejor bésame, Anna – Anna sintió como la pelirrosa la jalaba, ese gesto le recordó sus años de locuras cuando eran adolescentes cuando era sus costumbres siempre besarse a cada ocasión; Tamao dejo de tratar de separar a Anna de Jeanne - Si siguen así, me atrevo a decir que Anna se olvidara de su tierna presa para estar contigo Jeanne - dijo en un tono suave pero agresivo que denotaba celos.

Jeanne fue la que deshizo el beso para bajar sus labios al cuello de Anna para darles leves mordiscos que no dejaban marca, Anna agarro a Tamao del cuello del vestido y jalo con mucha fuerza hasta tenerla tan cerca para iniciar un beso suave como le gusta a esa pelirrosa. – Espero que así te tranquilices – le susurro después del beso, Tamao sonrío ampliamente mientras asentía feliz.

Anna sin molestarse de separar su único brazo del cuello de la francesa, miro con sonrisa arrogante a sus alumnos - Vengan, es hora de divertirnos – Horo miro a Manta que estaba igual de sorprendido por todo el asunto de Pilika y esos besos, sin embargo, al final asintieron feliz en ir con ese trio de mujeres locas. No les molesto dejar a un borracho Ren y un Lyserg que tenía la boca abierta ante tal show tan candente.

Jeanne que ahora estaba abrazando por la espalda a Tamao, así podía mantener las manos de esa pelirrosa alejadas de ella. - ¿Por qué las dejaste ir? – pregunto por curiosidad.

\- Porque será divertido verlas caer por mi - ella ya se saboreaba ese momento, se imagina como Pilika no dejara de verla mientras se arrastra hacia ella, con ojos lleno de deseos y tan sumisa ante las ordenes que le dé.

\- ¿Qué planes tienes para Pilika una vez que la tengas? – Cuestiono Tamao a pesar que esta algo intoxicado no le quita la habilidad de leer bien a Anna, su amiga rubia sonrío perversamente y tenía un brillo en los ojos del deseo.

\- Oh, tengo planes muy pero muy interesantes - soltó mientras bailaba con un nada coordinado Horo horo.

...-...-...

Prácticamente se perdieron entre las personas para llegar a las escaleras y subir hasta el siguiente piso donde están las habitaciones, entraron en una para poder alejarse de la música y así poder platicar sin problema.

\- Eso estuvo cerca – dijo una cansada Damuko, se dejó caer en la silla que estaba al lado de la ventana.

\- Si me hubieran dicho que esa mujer es un demonio hubiera traído una sacerdotisa – comento una avergonzada Pilika se estaba con los brazos cruzados.

La pelinegra estaba de piernas cruzadas que hacía que su vestido mostrara más piel de su muslo derecho y que curiosamente capto la mirada de Pilika - Las dos pueden jugar con la misma carta –

\- Así es. Tienes razón – su amiga respondió automáticamente y en un tono embobado que le recordó cuando Horo anda excitado y solamente acepta todo lo que diga de ella con tal de tener sexo.

Con mucho dolor tuvo que levantarse de la silla y estando a la altura de Pilika para darle una bofetada - Pilika, despierta – la Usui no se molestó por el golpe porque sabía que era la única manera de salir de esa actitud de servidumbre hacia su profesora, observo detenidamente el rostro de su amiga que estaba ceñudo - Tú también eres mujer y puedes utilizar sus métodos para regresársele toda esa humillación de ser su zombi hormonal – agarro por los hombros a Pilika y la sacudió para después decir - Recuerda, reconocemos esos gestos coqueto, así que no dejes que ella te gane en esas tácticas -

Pilika se alejó de los brazos de su amiga y en tono irritado dijo - Entiendo lo que quieres decir –

\- Me alegro escucharlo – comento tímidamente ella.

La Usui le sonrío dándole a entender que la comprende, después se puso seria - Me he dejado llevar por ella otra vez… ella tiene experiencia con esos trucos, apuesto que sabe que soy débil ante ella y con cualquier cosita me conquista – se agarró el mentón mientras analizaba sus posibilidades - ¡Ella es imposible de vencer pero tratare! –

\- Así se habla, estoy orgullosa de ti – Damuko la abrazo y después con confianza salieron de la habitación, se acercaron al barandal de madera que daba vista al sala que es la pista de baile.

Al momento de ver la pista de baile Damuko dejo de sonreír y de abrazar a Pilika, apretó el barandal, empezó a sonreír forzada por culpa de la ira.

Anna bailaba muy pegada con Horo, al realizar un giro y alzar el rostro, ahí vio a ese par de chicas, les sonrío coquetamente mientras a ciegas busco las manos de Horo horo y dejo que la abrazara por la cintura vio de reojo como Pilika no dejaba de verla como también esa pelinegra que la miraba con rabia y con una sonrisa tensa – _Así que él es tuyo_ – pensó Anna – _Ahora sabes cómo se siente cuando alguien tiene tu juguete favorito sin tu permiso_ – se lamio lentamente los labios porque está disfrutando de los celos de esa pelinegra pero también por la mirada de Pilika sobre de ella, así que se atrevió acercar más su cuerpo a él, con una actitud soberbia de sensualidad, inclino el rostro para exponer su cuello y eso hizo que Horo horo automáticamente se acercara a oler el perfume de ella.

\- _No puedo creer el tenerla tan cerca de mi_ – Horo pensó alegremente mientras ahora se atrevía posar sus labios en esa delicado cuello.

\- ¡Lo voy a matar! – dijo entre dientes Damuko, si los ojos mataran Horo horo ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra - Maldita la hora en que deje mi espada de samurái en mi casa – vio una botella de cerveza, la quebró - Con una botella rota es suficiente para matar -

\- No los mates – Pilika automáticamente agarro por la cintura a su desquiciada amiga -Tranquila, Damuko –

Damuko se detuvo de escapar de los brazos de Pilika y giro a verla - No los matare a los dos, solamente matare a tu hermano – comento tranquilamente.

\- ¿Por qué solamente a él?, ¿estás viendo bien? – Pilika señalo a esa maldita y sexy mujer rubia - Mi profesora lo está incitando, prácticamente le está dando la vía libre para que la toque – dejo de hablar por causa de ver como ahora la señora que tiene por nombre Jeanne, ahora estaba quitando a Horo horo para abrazar a su profesora y tiempo después para besarla.

\- Lo sé pero él debe tener la voluntad de acero para no caer en esos… trucos – dijo lentamente debido a que veía semejante beso lleno de lujuria entre esas dos mujeres -Y… no la quiero matar porque es… una mujer tan única – de poco a poco tanto Damuko como Pilika se recargaron en el barandal de madera y se quedaban muy concentradas viendo ese espectáculo - Es tan perra pero un perra tan sensual que la perdono -

\- Lo entiendo – murmuro Pili que empezó a sonreír por causa que disfrutaba ver como su profesora le regresaba el beso a la "señora" francesa.

Damuko con esfuerzo dejo de ver tan escena tan atrayente, se aclaró la garganta para decir - Hay que planear algo mejor porque dudo que nuestras estrategias funcionen, ella se las sabe todas –

Pilika dejo de recargarse del barandal y se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de observar - Hay que pensar en algo rápido –

\- Yo tengo una idea para que no te dejes caer ante esa tentación – esa voz profunda y familiar alegro a Pilika y Damuko.

\- ¿Qué idea tienes, Nchrom? – él sonrío ante esa cuestión de su ex.

* * *

Bueno, Hola, tanto tiempo sin actualizar y les pido disculpa, he estado ocupada. Sé que estoy dando mucha vueltas con el fic pero el tiempo no alcanza. Sé que quieren más pero mi mente solamente pudo sacar esto por causa de estar ocupada, sinceramente espero actualizar la próxima semana con otro capítulo intenso.

Siempre tenemos esa amiga o amigo que se preocupa por ti, te apoya en tus diabluras y te saca de los problemas con su ingenio ;) ahí les habla Damuko y Jeanne. Últimamente he estado mucho con el yuri.

En el próximo capitulo más sorpresas candentes y una revelación mi inspiración para hacer una Anna tan pero tan atrayente.

¿Alguna duda?

Así es, es el mes del Orgullo lgbtttiqa por este motivo me apure en subir este corto capitulo y espero escribir el otro. Este año es especial.

Gracias por los que siguen leyendo este fic y sus comentarios, muchas gracias

Espero que les guste esta intensidad.

Amor&paz.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Nichrom que desde que vio a esa rubia en ese club supo que había algo malvado y perverso en ella, esa aura dominante que es muy atrayente al igual que peligroso. Sin duda, no cuestiona a su ex del por qué ese cambio de gusto, comprende muy bien porque siente una atracción hacia esa mujer pero esa atracción es muy bien alimentada por esa rubia con ese comportamiento seductora que haría que cualquier hombre se viniera. - No deja de dar rápidas miradas a donde estamos - dedujo por esa insistente mirada.

\- Eso afirmar lo que he sospechado. Ella te quiere, corrijo, ella te desea – comento Damuko que aún estaba con el ceño fruncido – Esa maldita -

\- ¿Para bien o para mal?– pregunto inocentemente Pilika a sus amigos.

\- Confórmate que te desea - respondió Nicrhom - Solamente tiene la atención sobre ti –

Pilika le creería a su ex novio pero viendo el panorama en donde su hermano está muy pegado a la profesora y como esa mujer rubia lo disfruta - Eso dicen – señalo discretamente a ese par - Miren como está muy complacida con Horo horo –

\- No te pongas celosa – dijo divertidamente el castaño mientras veía como su ex estaba irritada – Cambiando de tema, mi idea es que deberían bailar como ellas –retomo el tema que habían dejo de lado – Ustedes siempre bailan juntas en cada fiesta pero ahora pueden hacerlo descarado hasta cierto punto erótico –

Damuko como Pilika se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo – Que original, Nichrom – dijo con mucho sarcasmo la Usui – Dime algo nuevo -

\- Es una buena idea – se defendió el castaño.

\- Sí, lo es, hasta una niña de 5 años tendría esa idea - irritada explico Usui.

Damuko que era la más inteligente y estaba analizando otras opciones, al final acepto - Reflexionándolo bien, es la única opción que tenemos – Pili miro a su amiga tipo "no me jodas"

\- ¿O qué les parece si Chocolove y yo bailamos con ustedes?, Eso sería diferente – propuso él.

\- Ya veía venir esa propuesta –La Usui estaba cada vez más irritable debido a que ese par de ideas no la convencía.

\- No me das crédito de nada y siempre criticas – dijo con voz enojada mientras se cruzaba de brazos Nicrhom - ¿Sabes?, por eso no funciono entre nosotros, no eres amable –

Pilika hizo todo lo posible para no rodar los ojos por lo dramático que se puso Nicrhom - Ok…, tranquilízate… y dejemos a un lado nuestro anteriores conflictos… y – en ese instante se dio cuenta que algo faltaba, o mejor dicho, alguien - Ahora que mencionaste a Chocolove, ¿Dónde está él? –

Damuko también apenas se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su amigo el moreno – Cierto, ¿Dónde lo dejaste? –

\- En el patio – respondió entre dientes.

\- ¿Solo? –cuestiono alarmada y preocupada Pilika.

\- No, no soy un irresponsable – se defendió él – Lo deje con su pandilla –

\- O eso… creo que es mucho mejor – contesto insegura Damuko.

Hubo varios minutos sin que ellos hablaran hasta que la Usui recordó la última broma que le hicieron los de la pandilla a Chocolove y que fue pintarlo con frases ofensivas en todo la piel del cuerpo, esas frases fueron escritas con tinta indeleble - Hay que ir por él – empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras, sus dos amigos la acompañaron, mientras bajaban las escaleras le cuestiono a Damuko - ¿Entonces crees que es buena idea copiar lo que ellas también se le ocurrió? –

\- Te lo repito, es nuestra única opción – respondió ella con algo de dificultad debido a que no era fácil caminar entre tanta gente y menos en unas escaleras muy estrechas - Maldito, Usui –dijo una vez llegando a planta baja y viendo como Horo horo tenía una sonrisa embobado.

\- Oye, yo también soy Usui – le recrimino Pilika - Te agradecería que mejor maldijera su nombre y no su apellido - retomo el ritmo hacia la puerta principal.

\- Uy, me saliste muy sensible esta noche – se burló Damuko mientras era jalada por parte de Nichrom para que siguiera caminando tras de Pilika.

...-...

Jeanne agarro por la cintura a Anna y la obligo a que girara el cuerpo - Ya no tenemos tiempo para juegos –comento al odio de la rubia -Me estoy aburriendo de la fiesta y me estoy cansando- Anna se agarró del cuello de la francesa - Te agradecería que hicieras algo para atraer rápidamente a tu presa - rozo los labios con los de Anna - No es justo que tu solamente te diviertas –

\- Ok, déjate de quejarte – la empujo juguetonamente - Ella vendrá conmigo y te doy permiso para divertirte –

\- Como si necesitara tu permiso – dijo burlonamente pero se arrepintió al ver como Anna la miraba con dureza, se aclaró la garganta - Bueno, si lo necesito. Mmmm… Con quien sería bueno divertirme - observo a ese jovencito con cabello extraño - Tal vez con el hermano de Jun –

\- No, no… ¡NO! – Tamao le grito prácticamente mientras la abrazaba posesivamente – Te dije que juegues conmigo seriamente – Jeanne miro a Anna que le asintió como afirmando que le daba permiso de jugar con Tamao.

\- Esta noche, tu y yo nos divertiremos – lo dijo en un tono seductor que hizo un efecto en Tamao en atraparla en un beso apasionado, Jeanne siempre le encanta esos labios tan suaves y adictivos, sintió como las manos de Tamao comenzaban a ponerse traviesas sobre su cuerpo, con un gemido tuvo que detener esas manos - Pero nos divertiremos cuando lleguemos a mi departamento – susurro jadeantemente, observo esos ojos llenos de lujuria y ternura, acaricio el rostro de Tamao para después abrazarla.

Anna observo con poco interés la interacción entre sus amigas.

Horo horo dejo de bailar - Voy a refrescarme, ¿quiere algo? –

La rubia lo observo por un brevemente momento - No, estoy bien –

El Usui le pregunto a las otras dos mujeres pero también se negaron - Vamos, Manta –

\- Yo me quedo – dijo el enano.

\- Dije que vamos – exigió Horo, no iba a permitir que su amigo tomara ventaja al estar solo con ese trio de mujeres.

Una vez que ellos se fueron Jeanne se aproximó a Anna - Dime, mujer inteligente ¿Ahora qué harás para que ella venga a ti?, no funciono el bailar con su hermano –

Anna estaba algo irritada porque no funciono su primera carnada del asunto de bailar con sus amigas, Manta y Horo, ese hecho no la vencía - Jeanne… - se detuvo al ver como cierto hombre se acercaba, en ese momento ideo otro plan - De hecho, la respuesta viene hacia nosotras - la francesa no comprendió hasta que lo vio.

\- Anna –

\- Hao – el hombre alzo la ceja ante esa sonrisa suave que esa rubia le daba, esa mujer desde que la conoció nunca pero nunca le ha sonreído de ese modo suave hasta un punto seductor.

Jeanne no se podía creer que Hao estuviera en esta fiesta – Hao, ¿tú cómo… por qué tú estás…? –

\- ¿Aquí? – Completo él junto con una sonrisa tan galán que derrite a cualquiera – Jeanne, te recuerdo que Ramiro, digo Peyote… me cuesta llamarlo con su nuevo apodo – aclaro con una elegancia – Peyote es mi… es mi… ¿Cómo se dice? –

\- ¿Amigo? – dijo una Tamao que abrazaba fuertemente a Jeanne.

\- No – respondió con cierto tono de burla - Es mi súbdito –

\- Ohm… que lindo – comento con mucho cuidado la pelirrosa.

\- Señor Hao –

\- Y hablando del diablo – Jeanne susurro, Tamao rio ante lo dicho.

Peyote se quedó quieto al ver a sus amigas con Hao -Wow, no pensé que se encontrarían –

\- Ahora eres testigo que la vida no nos quiere mucho – comento ácidamente Anna-Encontrarnos dos veces en una noche es mucho para asimilar –

\- O deberías aceptar que es una señal del destino en que deberías acostarte conmigo –

-Ni en tus sueños, Hao – dijo con tan mal humor.

\- De hecho te equivocas, en mis sueños eres muy pero muy activa y me haces cada perversión – sonrío tan lujuriosamente que le genero escalofríos a la rubia.

Justamente en ese momento llego Horo horo con Manta – ¡Tu otra vez! – exclamo Manta con mucho horror.

\- Los niños del club – dijo con mucha prepotencia.

\- No somos niños – defendió Horo horo.

Hao ignoro lo dicho para reflexionar - Si ustedes están también debe estar esa hermosa chiquilla – sonrío con tanta perversión

\- No te acercaras a mi hermana, pervertido – con esas palabras por parte de Horo horo, Anna comprendió que realmente sería muy arriesgado utilizar ahora a Hao para hacer caer a Pilika pero tiempos desesperados requiere medidas desesperadas.

...-...

Pilika tanto Tamao y Nicrhom se encontraban en la sala de billar que tiene la casa, ahí estaba Chocolove con su pandilla, se habían movido del patio a esa sala para jugar un poco de billar, el moreno estaba en buenas condiciones si no contamos ese dibujo de flor en la frente; al verlo en un estado semi sobrio le contaron lo que ha pasado con respecto a la rubia y acepto ayudar en todo lo que podía.

\- Ohm… es un gran problema – comento Chocolove mientras se recargaba en la mesa de billar - Me alegra que me hice a un lado de esa batalla porque claramente tú la tienes ganada, Pilika -

\- Por lo que veo, tenemos de tres opciones – comenzó explicar Damuko como si fuera un militar – Uno, peleamos con todo lo que tenemos, dos; nos rendimos ante ella o; tres, nos vamos de la fiesta como unos malditos cobardes - se cruzó de brazos - Debo ser sincera, siento que al final perdemos de todos modo - soltó un pesado suspiro -Ya para que peleamos, ella gano desde que el momento que la viste –

\- Voto por el retirarnos como malditos cobardes – dijo Chocolove junto con una sonrisa borracha.

\- No quiero irme - Pilika no quería alejarse de la fiesta como también de esa sexy rubia. – Y es cierto, ya perdí ante ella – por fin le hicieron entender lo tan mal que esta - Pero quiero perder con dignidad -

\- Te gusta mucho ¿verdad?, por eso no te quieres ir – hablo burlonamente Nicrhom.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No me gusta! –

\- No mientas, Pili, te conozco y se cuando alguien te gusta –explico Damuko en apoyo de lo que dijo Nicrhom - Lo deduje al igual cuando deduje que te gustaba Nichrom y Chocolove – hablo con mucha sabiduría - Pero este gusto es de otro nivel de intensidad como para quedarte como maniquí, sin defensa, sin ataque… pareces un pokemon sin nivel de pelea -

\- No me gustas lo que dice – hablo con nerviosismo Pilika porque no quería que sus conjeturas hiciera que Damuka descubriera que tal vez, solo tal vez sienta algo más por su profesora - Y deja tus analogías de pokemon -

\- Te gusta mucho– comento burlonamente Chocolove.

\- ¡Basta con sus estupideces! – Pilika en un arrebato decidió salir de la habitación de billar e inconscientemente fue a la sala donde se encuentra sus amigos como esa mujer, atrás de ella venían Damuko, Chocolove y Nichrom.

\- No son estupideces – dijo Nichrom en tono serio - Es claramente que esa mujer te gusta, te vuelves suave cuando esa mujer te habla o se aproxima a ti, es como si te atrapara de pies a cabeza – detuvo el andar de Pilika y la hizo girar para que lo viera - Hasta me atrevería decir que es más allá de gustar lo que ella te hace sentir -

\- Está bien, tienen razón – hablo a regañadientes la Usui - No solamente me gusta, ella enloquece mis hormonas y me hace perder control de mi -

\- Ciertamente, ella renueva rápidamente tu deseo sexual – comento Chocolove mientras abrazaba a Pilika, comenzaron a caminar hasta que se detuvieron al ver cierta escena.

\- ¿Quién es él? – cuestiono Damuko que empezó acercarse, Pilika estiro el brazo para detenerla pero no consiguió así que fue tras de ella.

\- Es un tipo que conocimos en el club de mi hermano - respondió Nicrhom - ¿Cómo se llamaba? –

\- No importa cómo se llama, lo importante es saber ¿por qué esta aquí? - agrego rápidamente la Usui que estaban tan perdida en la conversación con sus amigos que no se dio cuenta que su profesora la miraba con suma atención al igual que Hao.

\- Pilika – esa voz siempre la arranca suspiros, inevitablemente giro a verla - ¿Por fin te reunirás conmigo? – la Usui se cuestionaba ¿si era su imaginación que esa cuestión fue dicho con tanta sensualidad y coquetería? - Quiero, más bien, deseo que conozcas de modo formal a mi amigo Hao y aclarar ciertos comentario que él hizo – se lamio lentamente los labios eso hizo un efecto de prohibido negarse a ese rubia, Pilika camino lentamente hacia esa mujer.

Hubo una breve pizca de razón en Pilika en que le hizo darse cuenta que no debe ir sola con esa mujer, por ese motivo dijo lo siguiente - ¿No hay problema que mis amigos me acompañen? – señalo a Damuko, Nichrom y Chocolove que estaba muy quietos.

\- Por supuesto que nos pueden acompañar – Anna dijo y con mucha confianza acaricio el rostro de la Usui - También lo harán el resto de tus amigos y mis amigas – abrazo con gentiliza a su joven estudiante – Vamos por unas bebidas a la cocina – Anna le dio una mirada de cómplice a Jeanne y Tamao, ellas comprendieron lo que pasaría y que sería el movimiento final para tener a la presa.

\- Perfecto – dijo con poco entusiasmada Pilika, Damuko sigilosamente se acercó a su amiga, gracias a la proximidad - Mejor hay que realizar retirada –

\- Demasiado tarde, aceptaste estar con ella -

* * *

 **Hola a todos, disculpen el atraso pero he estado muy ocupada leyendo varias cosas, y me estado también ocupada viendo una serie que me encanta donde sale un personaje llama Sara Lance. Uyyy… ella es muy ardiente y sabe pelear XD Ya no había seguido una serie de superhéroes ahora sigo dos.**

 **Gracias a los que siguen este fic y lo siguen leyendo.**

 **Una disculpa si ven fallas de ortografías.**

 **Nos vemos hasta tal vez otros 4 meses, es broma, tratare de actualizar la próxima semana o el fin de semana.**


End file.
